Oh, The Places You'll Go
by Kath33
Summary: Evie Arrian has always dreamed of going to Sky High and becoming a superhero, just like her big sister. Then one day she gets her powers... and her whole world is changed. Part of the 'With Enemies like These' verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story is set in the 'With Enemies Like These' verse. You'll see former characters from the last stories, OCs and canon alike, as well as brand new ones. Now doesn't that sound _exciting_?

I never thought I'd actually write this, but it's been stuck in my head for ages and I simply _had_ to. We'll see how this one goes. Credit to Arnold the female purple pygmy puff for her beta work _and_ to Dr. Seuss for the story title (thanks for the heads-up Katrinka!).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, or any of its canon characters.**

**Prologue **

I was running down the street, chasing an evil villain who was threatening the blow up the_ entire world_ with a bomb. I had to be quick.

"Stop right there!" I yelled. With a running leap, I tackled the villain. Soon, we were locked in fierce combat.

_Bam!_

_Pow!_

_Wham!_

I ducked and turned, throwing punches that soon had my villain dazed. I must have looked so cool.

"Ready to give up?" I asked in my best Hero voice.

"Never!" the villain said, like they always did. He tried to fight me and get away. But I was ready. Rearing back, I threw the best punch I could-

-my cape caught on the wardrobe door. I crashed to the floor, taking a chair with me.

"Ow," I moaned, rubbing my knee.

"Evie, what was that?" my mom's voice called out anxiously from downstairs.

"Nothing, it's okay!" I called back. Ripping off the bed sheet I'd tied around my shoulders, I muttered, "Stupid cape."

I'd been playing Heroes and Villains for years, but no matter how careful I was, I always tripped up over my cape. I had to keep practicing.

Someone knocked on my door. I quickly set the chair I'd toppled right again, bundled up the bed sheet and threw it the corner.

"Uh... come in!"

It was my dad. He's the coolest dad in the world. He used to be a superhero, way before I was born. But he retired after he got hurt. I tried to ask him how it happened, but he doesn't like to talk about it.

"Your mother told me to check on you. What are you up to in here?"

"Nothing," I told him.

Dad didn't believe it for a second. "Just... try not to dismember yourself."

"Won't make any promises," I told him solemnly, then grinned. "When's Anna getting here?"

"In a little while, keep your hat on. She's probably caught in traffic. In the meantime, no rough play, all right?"

I made a cross over my heart. Dad smiled.

When he left I got up and put my sneakers on. I couldn't wait to see my big sister. She was taking me to the movies and then for pizza to celebrate my birthday. My birthday was actually tomorrow, but Anna was going to be working so she promised to take me out today. She's the most awesome sister ever. She's a superhero too, and she saves the world every single day. Okay, maybe not _every_ day. She also works at the library across town. But when she's not there, she puts on her costume and takes down tons of bad guys. I even see her on the news.

I put on my jacket and grabbed my hairbrush. When I was done, I took a quick look in the mirror to make sure I was okay. People say I look a lot like my mother. That kind of makes me nervous. Not because I don't want to look like her or anything. But if I'm too much like her, then I might not get superpowers like Dad and Anna.

"Evie! Your sister's here!"

"Yes!" I yelled excitedly, and ran down the stairs.

Anna was waiting by the door. Her face beamed when she saw me. I ran to her and buried my face in her coat.

"I thought you forgot," I mumbled, not sure she'd heard me.

"Like I would," she said, laughing when I pulled back. She looked over my head and said, "Hi Mom."

"Hello sweetheart," Mom said, coming over to hug her. "So, you two are off on a girl's night out?"

"We're going to the movies, then pizza _and_ ice cream," I told her.

"Keep away from the scary movies. And don't overdo the dessert," Dad said.

"Dad, I'm practically ten now. I'm not a baby," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll take care of her. As always." Anna looked down at me with a grin. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Bye Mom, bye Dad!"

"Have fun!" Mom called out.

"Be careful!" Dad added.

When we finally got outside I asked, "Is it me or is Dad getting worse?"

Anna laughed. "Trust me, it's not just you. So, what movie do you want to see?"

"_Zombie Planet IV_!" I said immediately.

"No way. You know you're not allowed to watch scary movies."

I gave her my sweetest smile. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Evie, you'll get nightmares. Pick something else."

"Oh fine," I sighed. "'Atomic Man' then."

"Atomic Man's fine."

Anna sounded kind of distracted. I glanced up at her. She was looking up the street, like she was expecting something. I immediately figured out what.

"Warren's coming, isn't he? Anna, I thought you said it was going to be a girl's night out."

"It is. He's just dropping us off. I thought you'd like to go to the movies in style," Anna said jokingly. "Now you know the drill- if Dad asks, you haven't seen Warren today."

"Warren? Warren who?"

"That's my girl."

Dad doesn't like Warren very much. I'm not sure why. He says that Anna's too good for him, and usually likes to pretend that Warren doesn't even exist. I think it's dumb, since he and Anna have been married for about forever now.

An old black car pulled up in front of us. Anna opened the creaky back door and I got in. Anna got in the passenger seat, and didn't waste any time in giving Warren a big kiss.

"Gross!" I said, making a face.

"Nice to see you too," Warren said sarcastically, before tossing something gift-wrapped in the backseat.

"Happy Birthday," he added, smiling at me in the rear-view mirror.

I pounced on the present and unwrapped it quickly. It was the latest edition of the_ Chimera and the Silent Dart_ comic book series.

"Oh, cool! These don't go on the shelves till next month! How'd you get it?"

"I have my ways," he said, before he drove onto the street. Anna gave him a small frown she probably thought I didn't notice.

"She likes them, sue me," Warren muttered to her.

I was so excited for my fun night to start, it seemed to take a million years to get to the movie theater. When we finally arrived I jumped out, still clutching my comic book and headed to the ticket booth.

"Hey, wait up Evie!" Anna called out, getting out of the car. "Don't run off, okay?"

I sighed. What did she think I was going to do, follow some stranger into a dark alley?

"I'll see you tonight," Anna said to Warren, kissing him goodbye.

"Come _on_, Anna," I said.

"I'm coming, sheesh."

We had a great time. Anna bought me a jumbo box of popcorn and a large Mountain Dew at the concession stand. Atomic Man was awesome, blasting the radioactive rays from his hands at his enemies. It reminded me of Anna. I stared at the screen, wishing I didn't have to wait three or four more years till I got my own powers.

"What did you think of the movie?" Anna asked me when we left.

"It was amazing! Did you see the way he double punched those guys in the nuclear lab? _Boom_! Man, I can't wait to use that move when I fight crime. We're going to be so awesome together."

"Together?"

"Yeah, when I become a hero. We'll share your Headquarters and everything. I'll have a big shiny cape, and... what's the matter?"

Anna wasn't smiling anymore. She was looking at me funny, in a sad kind of way.

"What did I do?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing, nothing," she said, trying to smile. She put an arm around my shoulders as we walked to the pizzeria. "You know," she said after a while, "Being a superhero is nice. But it's not the only great thing in the world. I mean, you could be a million other things. Like a teacher, or an artist, or-"

"But I want to be a hero, like you and Dad," I insisted. "I want to save people and fight crime."

Anna looked kind of disappointed. But she nodded and said, "Fair enough."

At the pizzeria, she ordered a pizza with pepperoni and pineapple, my favorite. I asked her if I could have a double banana-split afterward.

"You'll get a stomachache," she warned.

"It'll be worth it."

Anna sighed. "Okay. But we're sharing."

That was when it happened.

There was a very loud _bang_. Someone shouted, "This is a robbery- everyone down!"

People started screaming. Scared, I looked up and saw a man holding a gun. But that was only for a second. Anna pulled me to the floor, behind our table.

I blinked at her. She was in her Hero costume, white and shining.

"Stay down, no noise," she whispered so quietly, I just barely heard her.

I just nodded. I was too scared to speak.

She stood up and I shut my eyes. My heart was pounding. This wasn't like in the comic books or the movies, or even when I played Heroes and Villains. I didn't feel brave at all. I just wanted to be safe at home with Anna and Mom and Dad.

"Put the gun down," Anna said in a calm voice. I heard some people scream. My chest suddenly felt tight.

"You stay right there, White Star!"

"No one has to get hurt here. Why don't you let these people go?"

I knew she was trying to get the people to safety, including me. But even though I was scared, I didn't want to leave her.

"No one's going anywhere!" the man yelled, and I heard a click that made my stomach drop. "As for you... you're not going anywhere ever again."

"No!" I cried without thinking. Forgetting what Anna had told me, I jumped to my feet and saw the bad guy, who immediately turned the gun to me.

"_Evie_!" my sister screamed, and I never ever heard her sound so scared.

I heard a shot. Everything went black-

For a split second, I felt like I was being yanked from the inside out. It was _horrible_. The next thing I knew, there was a shout, then a loud screech of tires. I slammed back into a seat that definitely wasn't there a second ago. That was when I realized: I was in a car. A really familiar car.

Warren was staring at me from the front seat in shock.

"_Evelyn_? How the hell did you get in here?"

I couldn't answer. My eyes filled up with tears. I suddenly felt really sick.

Warren recognized the look.

"Oh no. Evelyn, don't-!"

But it was too late. I pitched forward and threw up in his car.


	2. Sky High

**Author's Note:** A new update- always a good thing! Thanks to all who've reviewed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, or any of its canon characters.**

**Chapter One- Sky High**

_~Four Years Later.~_

"Are you sure, Evie?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to go right now. You can take some more time off."

"Dad, I've had a whole year. I'm already behind. I'm going."

Dad leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. It made me feel a little better about my first day. I clenched my book bag tightly in my hand and together, we waited for the school bus that would take me to Sky High.

I didn't think my first day would have been so... serious. I'd been looking forward to it nearly all my life. It meant the beginning of my dream- to be a Super Hero, just like my big sister. I should have been bouncing off the walls. But I felt quiet and just a little scared.

I glanced up at Dad. He gave me a cheerful grin that wasn't very convincing. He was trying to make things seem like it was all going to be normal, like I was just going to go to Power Placement, and then to classes like every other super being.

But we both knew that wasn't going to happen.

I told him he didn't have to walk me to the bus stop, especially with his leg, but he insisted. Way to be embarrassing, Dad.

The bus finally pulled up. My heart started to beat really fast.

"Well, see you later," I said awkwardly, then got on the bus. As we pulled away, I saw my dad give a final wave. I waved back, suddenly feeling like I was six.

I sat in the nearest seat I could find, not looking at anyone.

"Hi."

I turned. It was a boy. He had dark blond hair and green eyes that looked friendly enough. "Hi yourself," I replied.

"I'm Adam. Adam Mackenzie."

"Evie Arrian," I began, then stopped as his last name clicked in my memory. "Wait- Mackenzie? Your parents wouldn't be the Silent Dart and Chimera, would they?"

He blushed, and gave a shrug. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Oh, wow!" I whispered. "Your parents are _legends_. I've read all of their comic books and I even have a-" I snapped my mouth closed, realizing too late how lame I sounded. "Sorry. You must get that stuff all the time."

"Only every other day," he said in a joking way, but I had a feeling he was serious. "So this is your first day too?"

"Yeah," I said, crazy shy all of a sudden.

"Me too. I'm really excited about it. So what's your power?"

I hesitated a second too long. Adam blushed again.

"Never mind, sorry," he said. "It's none of my-"

"I teleport," I blurted out. "That's my power. I thought I'd get kinetic-illumination like my dad and sister. But it turns out my great-grandmother was a teleporter and I got that instead. Lucky me."

"That's pretty cool," he said sincerely. "You'll make it into the Hero class for sure."

I looked down at my lap, hoping he was right. "So what do you do?" I asked to steer the conversation away from me.

"Oh, I'm nothing special. Just your basic flier," he said with a laugh that sounded a little forced.

"If you can fly, then why are you taking the bus to school?" I asked, confused.

Adam grinned. "It's hard making new friends when you're flying solo." Then he glanced out of the window and frowned.

"Hey, why are we going onto a ramp?"

I looked out of the window. He was right.

"What's going on?" I asked and I heard other people murmuring the same.

A few seconds later, we all knew why.

"Not cool! _Not cool_!" I screamed over the yelling, as we hurtled through the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I was brave enough to open my eyes again, we were on the grounds of Sky High.

The others were walking towards the gym, but I stopped about halfway there.

"Aren't you coming?" Adam asked.

"Uh... I'll be right there."

I watched Adam go. Then I turned and headed for the door that was marked as the principal's office.

Two minutes later, I was sitting in front of the principal. She was tall, had bright blue eyes and graying dark hair.

"Good morning, and welcome to Sky High," she said. "My name is Principal Powers. You must be Evelyn Arrian. We've been waiting for you." She looked down at an open folder on her desk for a few seconds. I tried not to fidget.

"So," she said, looking back at me, "You're going to be a part of our special group."

"I guess so," I mumbled.

Powers looked at me sympathetically. "Believe me, this won't be as bad you think. You'll simply be attending a series of advanced classes for a select few with... heightened abilities. You won't be alone."

I forced a smile, just wanting to get it over with. I didn't know what to expect, but I knew it'd be as big a disappointment as the day I got my powers.

Warren had been so nice about the whole disaster. He told me it wasn't nearly as bad as what Anna had done to his last car, as he dumped a mountain of baking soda onto his backseat floor. Still, the gross smell didn't go away for a while.

He'd called my sister soon after I'd materialized in his car to let her know I was okay. She was hysterical by then, convinced the would-be robber had somehow blown me away into literal nothingness. I'm not sure what Anna did to him, but the last I'd heard, the guy was in a medically induced coma.

But that was years ago. I was almost sure he was okay now and locked up safely in a prison somewhere.

"Are you ready?" Principal Powers was asking.

"Yeah," I said glumly.

She led me down the hallway, past the lucky students who were all going to their normal classes. I found myself wishing for the millionth time that I could join them.

I didn't know what to expect from this program. That's what they called it- a program. Like I was a young offender or something. I mean sure, my power was a little... inconvenient. But I didn't think it was bad enough to land me in a place like this.

Principal Powers took me to the far end of the corridor, down two flights of stairs, then another long hallway. Finally she stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"Well, here we are. Now if you have any problems or questions, your teacher Mr. Fitzsimmons will be more than happy to help."

"What if Mr. Fitzsimmons _is_ the problem?" I was probably being a little rude, but I couldn't help it.

Powers just looked at me with a careful smile. "Then you can come to me."

I watched her walk away, wondering how I ended up here. I was supposed to be in the regular Hero Class, just like my sister, and my dad, and his dad before him. It really wasn't fair.

Well there was no point in delaying it any longer. Trying to convince myself that it wouldn't be so bad, I took a deep breath and pushed through the doors.

I stared. It wasn't like I thought it'd be. Okay honestly, I didn't know what I thought it would be. A classroom like everyone else's? A dungeon maybe?

Definitely not clear walls and a floor that looked non-existent, revealing white clouds below. Not a bright blue sky and blinding sunlight everywhere. Not kids sitting around on clear plastic benches watching me like they could see right through me. Who knew? Maybe some of them could.

Mr. Fitzsimmons wasn't there yet. I took a seat on one of the empty benches and waited.

"Hey."

I glanced to my left. A tall pale girl was watching me blankly.

"So. What are you in here for?" she asked expressionlessly.

I looked at her for a moment before saying, "I accidentally teleported myself into space when I was eleven. You?"

"Ripped open a sink hole in my backyard. I was six. I lost three houses."

"Wow. I guess you win."

That made her smile. "I'm Kate."

"Evie."

"So, what do you think's going to happen here?"

"Honestly? Haven't a clue."

The door opened. Another kid came in. He was a lot younger than any of us, maybe eight or nine, with messy black hair.

"I think you have the wrong school. Kindergarten's about twenty thousand feet below," a really good-looking boy behind me said. We all chuckled.

"I don't think so... Scott Baker," the boy answered, pulling out a small notepad from his book bag. "Hi, everybody. I'm John Fitzsimmons. I'll be your homeroom teacher for the next four years."

I just stared at him. He had to be kidding.

"You're kidding, right?" Kate asked.

"No, I'm not."

"But you're like...two!"

"Hey, I'm almost ten," he said, offended. "Now settle down, okay? It's time for roll call."

I was fairly sure everyone was as surprised as I. But if this was some kind of prank it was a pretty good one. John Fitzsimmons took the roll call and then told us to come up one by one and demonstrate our powers.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said nervously and everyone else murmured in agreement.

"Don't worry. This is a safe room. It's virtually indestructible."

"Are these guys virtually indestructible?" asked a boy who looked as if he could bench-press houses.

"Yeah, um...Mark. I don't think you should power up today," Mr. Fitzsimmons said.

Mark shrugged.

"Sally Clarke?" Fitzsimmons said. "How about you?"

A thin, shy-looking girl stepped forward. "I- I don't know if I should." I didn't think human voices could be that quiet.

"It's okay," Mr. Fitzsimmons said encouragingly. "We can handle it. Can you?"

Sally hesitated for a few seconds more. Then she closed her eyes.

We all screamed. Sally's clothes were ripped to shreds as she transformed into a large, screeching _dragon_. There was a stretchy blue material wrapped around her green scaly torso that must have been hidden underneath her clothes.

Mr. Fitzsimmons said, "Sally, easy!"

Sally wasn't listening. She roared fire- actual _fire_- and tried to fly. But the clear walls were closer than she thought and her huge wings crashed into the benches, the tables, everything. Mr. Fitzsimmons stepped forward, all four and a half feet of him, and raised his hands defensively.

"Sally!" he said, and his voice was shockingly powerful for such a small kid. "Sally! You can _stop now_!"

It was weird. _I_ almost stopped and I wasn't even doing anything.

Sally clearly felt the same way. Almost instantly, she changed back into her former self and fell onto her side, still wrapped in that blue fabric. Mr. Fitzsimmons immediately went over and wrapped her arm around his narrow shoulders.

"A little help guys?"

We all went over. Together, we set the benches right again and helped her to one. After a minute or two she looked up at our teacher.

"Did I do all right?" Looking around at our expressions, she went even paler. "Oh no. I didn't eat anyone, did I?"

"That was a risk?" I turned to Fitzsimmons. "That was a _risk_?"

"Will you calm down?" he said. "You're upsetting Sally."

For the next thirty-five minutes most of us demonstrated our powers to the rest of the class. Kate, who was terrakinetic, caused an earthquake on the school grounds even though we were still inside the class.

"That's _enough_ Kate," Mr. Fitzsimmons said firmly, and the tremors suddenly stopped (Kate looked kind of surprised at herself). "Good job. Okay, who's next... Mr. Jenkins?"

A boy with green hair stepped up to Fitzsimmons, who reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a hamster that was obviously dead. He set it on the floor.

"Go ahead," Fitzsimmons said. "Be careful."

We all came closer as the green-haired boy knelt before the dead hamster. He pulled off one of his gloves, then reached out and touched its head.

It was disgusting. All the flesh melted away until its white skeleton remained. The boy put his glove back on. We all shuffled away from him, trying not to look too obvious about it.

When I was asked to power up, I hesitated.

"It's okay, Evelyn," Fitzsimmons said. "Just try to teleport to the other end of the room."

I really didn't want to. I also didn't like the way he made it sound like it was no big deal. Teleportation could be fatal if you weren't careful. One time, I ended up on the brink of a fairly active volcano in Hawaii and almost fell in. I knew this would not end well.

I took a deep breath... and vanished.

I reappeared on the far end of the room.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered, totally amazed. "I did it. I actually did it, all by myself!"

"Uh, not exactly. The room limits the distance you can go to about ten feet," Fitzsimmons explained. "Guess I forgot to mention that."

I tried not to glare at him. But it sucked having my hopes dashed like that.

By the time we were done the whole class was quiet. "Now you all know what your classmates can do," Mr. Fitzsimmons said with a satisfied look.

"Not all of us. What about them?" one of the girls said, gesturing to three other kids.

Fitzsimmons glanced at them. "Guys, you want to tell the class what you can do? Marilee ?"

A strawberry blonde girl who kept scratching her left arm, mumbled in a slightly raspy voice, "I'm haemokinetic."

I didn't know what that was. The others looked confused too.

"You're going to have to be a little clearer on that," Fitzsimmons said.

Marilee looked really uncomfortable. "I, uh... I can rip the blood out of- of things."

"Okay," our teacher said, nodding. "Hank?"

Hank, a dark-skinned boy with a shaved head, didn't answer. He looked like he was wearing his grandfather's clothes- from his gray polyester jacket and matching pants right down to his sensible loafers. He was staring straight ahead, looking terrified about something. Fitzsimmons watched him for a second, glanced at his notepad, then reached out a hand... that went right through him.

"Yeah, I think Hank's in the future right now. Or the past. Anyway, we'll ask him more about that later. Anthony?"

Anthony looked around carefully. Then he said, "I can explode with the power of an atomic bomb."

"Great, so that's everybody," Fitzsimmons said brightly before we could react to that. "Now I know that Principal Powers told you what this class is about. But I bet most of you probably weren't even listening, so I'll tell you again." He pulled out a some papers from his book bag and began handing it out to us. When we'd all gotten one, he began to read.

"'This class is catered for super beings with extensive powers they can't control, or that could prove a danger to themselves and/or others'," he read aloud. "'For the next four years, you are going to learn how to control your abilities and use them for the betterment of yourselves and the rest of the world. You will be given a specially tailored schedule to maximize your potential-"

"Hang on a second," I said, scanning the paper. "I don't see gym class here. Don't we get to play Save the Citizen?"

"Not this year no," Mr. Fitzsimmons admitted.

"But that's not fair!" I said. Save the Citizen was one of the things about Sky High I was really looking forward to.

"Guys, guys!" Fitzsimmons said, when other people began to complain, "I'm sorry. But we can't let you use your powers outside of this room until you've had at least a year's worth of training- it's too dangerous. Those are the rules."

We still grumbled. But in the end there wasn't anything we could do about it. Fitzsimmons read through the rest of the paper, but I wasn't really listening- I was too disappointed.

Five minutes later, the bell rang. Mr. Fitzsimmons packed up his book bag.

"Your next class is Mad Science. And I'd hurry up if I were you. Mr. Medulla isn't in the best mood. He got turned down for the Nobel Prize a fifth year in a row," he said, walking towards the door. "Oh, and congratulations. You're all Heroes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow," Kate said, sitting next to me with her lunch tray. "What a morning."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"That Fitzsimmons kid can't be for real," Kate added. "I bet his mom still packs his lunch."

"My mom still packs mine," Sally said quietly from the end of the table, not looking up. She was wearing a new blue dress that she must have brought with her. Next to her was Hank, who was still wide-eyed and not really there. I didn't know how he got here, considering he wasn't much more than a projection of himself.

"Hey guys," said the handsome boy who had teased Fitzsimmons earlier. He took a seat across the table from me.

"Hi," Kate said. "Evie, this is Scott Baker. He's a friend of mine."

"Hey Scott," I said. "So, you disintegrate rocks."

"Yeah, I wish it was that simple," Scott said, opening his milk.

"Scott destroyed a planet," Kate explained.

"What?"

"It was an accident," Scott said defensively. "I just wanted to break off a few pieces of rock to make shooting stars, only... it went wrong. Besides, it was a dead star. No one got hurt."

"He was trying to impress a girl," Kate informed me.

"No I wasn't!" he shot back, a little too quickly.

"Please, I can read you like a book," Kate said dismissively, then turned to me. "Anyway Evie, what's your story?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and the teleportation thing. I mean, how bad can that be?"

I gave her a sharp look. "It's bad. Have you any clue how scary it is in space? Trust me, it's no-"

I stopped. Adam Mackenzie had just entered the cafeteria with some people immediately identified as the cool kids. Everyone knows that particular group, no matter what school they go to. He caught my eye and gave me a little wave. Smiling, I waved back.

"Oh my gosh," Kate muttered under her breath, as Adam broke away from his new friends and came over. "You know him?"

"Hey," Adam said brightly.

"Hi Adam," I said, then introduced the other at my table. "Uh, this is Kate and Scott, and that's Sally and Marilee, and that spectral projection belongs to Hank."

"Hi everyone," Adam said. "So where were you, Evie? I was looking for you in power placement."

"Oh, I um..." I glanced at the others. I honestly didn't know what to say.

"She's been pre-placed," Kate cut in. "In the Hero class, of course."

"Wow, you must be good," Adam said, looking impressed.

"Well, I-"

"Oh, she is," Kate said again. I gave her a warning stare, willing her to shut up.

"Come on Adam. Our lunches are getting cold," one of the boys from his group said.

"Okay," Adam said. "Well, nice meeting you all. See you, Evie."

"Bye," I said.

"Well someone knows people in high places," Scott commented, when he left.

"Who, Adam?" I said, trying to act nonchalant. "He's just a super, like the rest of us."

"Really?" Kate said dryly. "The rest of us don't have celebrity Hero parents with their own multi-billion dollar merchandising franchise, two mansions in Europe and a small island in the Mediterranean."

"Oh. Well, when you put it like that..." I glanced back at Adam as he sat down with his clique. Then I looked at my own table. Kate was eyeing me with that blank look of hers; Scott was shamelessly flirting with an uninterested Marilee; Sally was staring sadly into her chocolate milk; Hank was probably witnessing World War II firsthand if his whimpering was anything to go by.

Well, they definitely weren't the cool kids. But for new friends, I guess I could've done worse.


	3. Saving the City

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this one!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, or any of its canon characters**

**Chapter Two- Saving the City**

"How was your first day?" Mom asked me over dinner.

"Okay," I said vaguely through a mouthful of rice. I didn't feel like going into details.

"Did you make any friends?" she continued.

"A few."

"Like who?" Dad asked suspiciously.

I knew what this was. It all came from when Anna started dating Warren. I was just a baby then, but I don't think Dad ever got over the shock of it. I didn't know what he was so worried about anyway. It wasn't like Warren had a teenage cousin running around somewhere.

At least, I didn't think he did.

"Charles," Mom said, shaking her head. "Well, I'm glad you had a good day, Evie. Now make sure you pay attention in class and do your best."

"Don't I always?"

Mom smiled. Dad tried to.

"I'm going to go do my homework," I said, with a last spoonful of vegetables. "Nighty night."

I went up the stairs, into my room and immediately dove onto my bed. I grabbed one of the comic books I bought the day before and started to read.

It probably looked like I was procrastinating. But I wasn't. I'd already done half my homework during lunch and the other half on the school bus home. Now it was time to relax and have some fun.

My phone rang. I snatched it up before my parents heard.

"Yello."

"Hey Sis!"

I grinned. "Hi Anna."

"What are you up to?"

"Just homework."

"Yeah, sure. More like comic book reading,"

I swear, she could read my mind sometimes.

"So how was your first day?" she asked. "Did you survive?"

"Just barely," I groaned, then shrugged. "Still, it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I met some interesting people."

"Wow, friends already. I'm impressed."

"It's not that hard when you're bound by a common social handicap."

"Oh, stop it," Anna said. "You're going to be great."

I was doubtful about that. But it was nice to hear her say it anyway.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot," I exclaimed suddenly. "You'll never guess who I met on the bus!"

"Who?"

"Adam _Mackenzie_. As in the son of Chimera and the Silent Dart. Can you believe it?"

"Wow," Anna said, but her enthusiasm sounded a little forced. I made a face, even though she couldn't see me.

"Oh come on Anna. Why don't you like them? They're like, the best Super Heroes in the world."

"I don't have anything against them," she insisted, and then to prove it, added "So, what was he like?"

"He was so nice. Really sweet," I said, realizing too late that I was gushing just a little.

Anna didn't say anything for a few seconds. I could tell that she was grinning in that lame sappy way of hers.

"Anna, don't even-"

"I can't help it! The last time I heard you talk about a boy like that, it was Terry Strooble from that kid's show- what was it called?"

"Shut up! You promised you'd never mention that again," I hissed at her, legitimately mortified.

"Sorry, sorry," Anna said, laughing. "But you're just so cute like this."

"Anna," I growled.

"All right, all right, I'll shut up." But she was still giggling.

"Evie, are you talking to someone?" Dad called from downstairs.

"It's Anna!" I yelled back.

"Tell her you have homework!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I should go anyway," Anna said. "Warren's got a party of twelve downstairs and I promised I'd help out."

"Why doesn't he hire more people? It's just you and Mrs. Soong running the entire restaurant. And you're not even there most of the time-"

"I know, I know. But you know what Warren always says. If you really want something done right-"

"- you have to do it yourself," I finished, sighing. "He's so ridiculous sometimes. Well, talk to you later."

"Bye, little love."

"Geez, I'm not five anymore."

We hung up. I picked up my comic book again. It was a brand new issue of _Chimera and the Silent Dart: the Evolution Adventures_. I read other comics of course, but CSD was my favorite. I pretty much grew up on it.

"Evie, how's your homework going?" Dad called out again after a while.

"'S great," I said, not taking my eyes off the page.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few weeks were pretty boring. We went to class after class, from Hero History to Mad Science, to Super Physics, to everything else.

Except Gym of course.

"Today, we will be learn the basic structure of the super gene and how it determines our abilities," Mr. Medulla said. "Open your textbooks everyone."

A couple of people grumbled. Behind me, I heard Scott Baker murmur, "This is so freakin' lame."

I had to agree. Even from class we could all hear the cheers and shouts of a Save-the-Citizen session in progress. It was just killing me inside.

When Mr. Medulla began to explain a whole bunch of diagrams in painful detail, I lost interest. I idly began to doodle pictures on the cover of my notebook, then gazed out of the doorway that led to the hall.

Soon, kids began walking past on their way to their next classes. As I watched, Adam Mackenzie walked by. I instantly sat up straighter as he looked up and saw me. He smiled and waved, as usual. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Miss Arrian?"

I turned back to the class. Mr. Medulla was staring at me impatiently. He'd obviously asked me a question, but I had no idea what it was.

"Um... splicing?" I said, taking a stab in the dark. Next to me, Kate snorted a laugh and covered her mouth.

"Brilliant deduction Miss Arrian," Medulla said cynically. "Especially when you consider the initial question: 'in which country was super-genetics first studied?'"

More snickering. I felt like a complete moron.

"Tell me, have you even completed yesterday's homework report?"

"Sure I did Mr Medulla."

"Excellent. Then you won't mind being the first to read it for the class?"

Teachers could be masochists. By the time lunch rolled around, I wanted to pass out.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad," Scott said. "At least you were prepared."

"I told you you couldn't pass off an excerpt from _The War of the Worlds_ as a science paper," Kate said scornfully.

"I didn't think I'd have to read it! Medulla calls on people alphabetically, right? I thought I'd be okay."

"Really, Scott _Baker_? Honestly, sometimes I'm surprised you even figure out how to get out of bed in the morning."

"Hey, I'll have you know-!"

And they were off again. I shook my head as they bickered for the better part of five minutes, and turned my attention to my sloppy joe.

"Hi."

I looked up. Adam was standing there, holding his lunch tray.

"Oh, hi," I said with a smile, hoping there wasn't anything stuck in my teeth.

"I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. Hope I didn't get you into trouble in class."

"No, no... no trouble at all," I said with a small laugh that I was sure sounded kind of pathetic.

Kate elbowed me in the ribs. "Ask him to sit with us," she hissed in my ear.

Before I could open my mouth someone called out, "Hey Adam, are you coming or what?"

Adam looked back to where his friends were waiting for him.

"Uh, I guess I should go. I'll see you later."

"See you," Kate said, watching him leave. As soon he was gone she punched me hard in the arm.

"Ow!" I said. "Will you stop assaulting me already?"

"Why didn't you ask him to stay?"

"He has his own friends," I mumbled.

"He was totally waiting for you to invite him to sit with us."

"No he wasn't." But I was half-afraid she was right.

"Whatever. Look, what are you doing after school? Me and the others are going downtown."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Pizza, maybe catch a movie or something. Do we need a reason?"

"I'll have to call my parents. But yeah, sounds like fun."

"How about you Sally?" Kate asked. "Want to come with us?"

Sally, who was quiet throughout lunch jumped slightly.

"Oh, um... yeah," she mumbled with a timid smile. "Thanks."

Suddenly there was a flash. The table rattled.

"What the-"

"Hank? That you?" Scott asked, looking warily at him.

For a moment Hank was so still we thought he was still just a projection. Then suddenly he inhaled sharply, a wheezing kind of sound, that made us all jump in our seats.

"It's okay, I'm alive," he kept repeating for a full minute. He fished around the pockets of his brown plaid pants until he pulled out a pair of thick steel-rimmed glasses and put them on. Then he blinked at us, looking confused.

"Who are you?" he asked. "No. Wait. You look familiar. I know you. I mean, I will- I think. What year is this?"

We told him.

"Oh," he said in relief. "Thank goodness I'm back. Yeah, this where I say, 'Hi, I'm Hank Fulton'."

"You're a few weeks late on that one," Scott said.

"Oh. Sorry." He looked around. "Hey, where's my bag?"

Silently, Sally lifted up a dark gray book bag.

"Your mom puts it on the bus every day. I've held onto it for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was probably the worst pizza in the history of pizzas. Food, even."

"Hey, you get what you pay for."

We were at the local bookstore. I was in the comic book section with Kate and Scott, browsing through the new releases. Hank was in science fiction and Marilee was checking out crime and mystery. Sally was standing near the children's section, looking like she didn't know what to do with herself.

"What's her deal, really?" Kate muttered. "Hey, Sal."

Sally looked up. "Y-yes?"

"You like to read?"

She nodded.

"Well it's your lucky day. Look around."

Sally glanced around. "Oh."

"All right, everyone out!"

I turned around. The clerk was shooing people out of the store.

"Hey, this place doesn't close until five," I protested.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to the giant robot heading this way!"

"Aw man, another one?" Scott moaned.

"Come on, I gotta close up shop and get out of here," he said, pushing us towards the door. "Dammit, if that thing demolishes my store again, it's going to be hell on my insurance!"

"I wonder where it is," Marilee said when we were outside. She looked up and down the street. "Can anyone feel the ground shake?"

"Hold on," Kate said, staring across the street. "Let's see what the news has to say."

We crossed the street and looked in at a TV in an electronic store's display window.

"...and for those of you who are just joining us, there have been reports of a giant robot making its way towards midtown Maxville. The mayor is asking everyone in the area to stay calm, and keep off the Capital Bridge..."

"I wonder who's going to take care of it," Hank said.

"Guys?"

We all turned. Scott was grinning.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Don't know," I said cautiously. "What are you thinking?"

"That we can totally take care of that robot ourselves!"

We stared at him.

"Okay, enlighten me- exactly _how_ high are you?" Kate asked.

"Come on Kate. What do we do all day? Learn formulas and history dates? We're heroes. We should be learning how to fight and take out villains. And we sure as hell aren't getting any practice at school. We might as well get our practice here, out in the field."

We all went quiet for a second. Then Marilee said, "He's right."

"What?" Kate and I said, surprised.

"I think we can take it," Marilee said. "Why not? There's five of us and only one of that thing."

"Yeah," Kate said sarcastically. "Only one deadly hundreds-of-feet-tall robot that could kill us. Piece of cake."

"If we work together... we might be able to bring it down," Hank said thoughtfully.

"Awesome!" Scott said, then turned to Kate, Sally and me. "Guys, what do you say? We can't do this without you."

"Hell no!" Kate said flat out.

Sally looked conflicted. "I don't know..."

I wasn't sure either. Scott's idea was a crazy one. On the other hand... if we did manage to defeat that robot, it would be the most amazing thing ever. Adam MacKenzie would definitely be impressed.

"Okay," I said. "I'm in."

"Evie, you can't be serious!" Kate said, shocked. "I mean, come on. There's probably a Hero turning it to scrap metal as we speak."

"Well if that's the case, then we have nothing to worry about," I told her.

"Oh, good point," Scott said.

Kate glared at him. "Shut up Scott."

But I could tell she was giving in.

"This is insane," Kate said, folding her arms. "We could get into a lot of trouble."

Scott waited.

"Oh, okay," she grumbled. "I guess someone has to keep you from getting yourselves killed."

"Great!" Scott said, excited. Then he turned to Sally again. "We're all in this, Sally. What do you say?"

"Peer pressure at its finest," Kate muttered under her breath.

Sally looked more conflicted that ever. But eventually she nodded.

"Okay," she said in that quiet voice of hers. "But how are we going to get there?"

"Simple. Evie can teleport us."

"What?" I exclaimed. "No way! We might end up on top of Mount Everest. Or worse!"

"Come on Evie, I know you can do it," Scott said, taking my hand and trying to look charming. "If Capital Bridge is sealed off, then chances are that thing is coming down the I-23. Just concentrate and do it- it's totally easy."

"Speak for yourself, destroyer-of-worlds!" I snapped, pulling my hand away angrily. I was fed up of people underestimating how hard it was to teleport properly. Why did he think I was in their class, anyway? A change of scenery?

"Just try, Evie," Marilee said. "So, how do we do this? Do we hold onto you or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "Grab onto my arm. And don't let go, no matter what. Man, I can't believe I'm even doing this."

They all stepped closer and grabbed an arm. I closed my eyes and tried to picture the road that led to Capital Bridge. It was easy enough. I'd been on it dozens of times with my parents when we visited Grandma and Grandpa Arrian. Now all I had to do was picture it and just-

-be there.

Everyone immediately fell over, groaning.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kate said, holding her stomach. She looked a little green.

"Sorry, I should have warned you. The first teleport is the worst. Just hold your breath for a few seconds, then breathe in," I told them. "You'll feel better."

Then I looked up, and immediately realized we definitely weren't on the I-23 to Capital Bridge.

"Uh-oh," I said nervously.

"No way," Marilee breathed, standing up.

"Are those... pyramids?" Sally whispered, peering through the trees.

"I think you might have overreached the mark Evie," Kate informed me.

"You think?" I said.

"A minor setback," Scott said, swatting away a mosquito. "So we went a little out of the way."

"A little? I don't think we're even on the same continent anymore."

"Just chill, all right? How about we try that one more time?"

"Okay, okay," I said. "Everyone holding on?"

When I was sure that they were, I shut my eyes again.

"Picture it, picture it," I kept muttering.

I did. It was as clear as day, as clear as anything. And suddenly-

-we were there.

"Wow," I murmured, hardly believing it. "I did it. Guys, I did it!"

"Oh, I'm definitely going to be sick," Kate choked out, then ran to the nearest clump of bushes to throw up.

"Way to go Evie!"

"Good job!"

I couldn't stop grinning. For the first time ever, I actually teleported to where I wanted to go, without any help. I felt on top of the world.

That feeling lasted about three seconds.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

"Guys?" Hank said, staring at something behind me. "I think we found what we were looking for."

I didn't want to turn around. But I did anyway.

Down the road and steadily approaching, was a huge hulking mechanical nightmare. It was steadily approaching us, making its way to Capital Bridge.

Kate rejoined us, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "That can't be good."

"Wow, that's... that's pretty big," Scott breathed.

"So? What's your big plan to defeat this thing, oh fearless leader?" Kate asked Scott as the robot came closer and closer.

"Uh, well, I was thinking we could sort of wing it," Scott said. "Speaking of wings- Sally, how about you do your mythological thing?"

"I don't really want to," Sally said nervously. "I have a hard time controlling myself when I change."

"Oh, give it a shot. I'll try to slow it down," Scott said and ran towards it.

"Don't charge at it, you idiot! Have you totally lost your mind?" Kate yelled as she followed him.

The robot was nearly on us. It gleamed brightly in the afternoon sun and had red eyes, that glowed brighter and brighter.

"Lasers! It has lasers! Look out!" I screamed.

A strong beam burst from its eyes and struck the ground. We all dived out of the way. Scott got to his feet first, and glared up it.

"That was impressive," he yelled at the robot. "My turn!"

He looked up at a steep rocky slope that was a little way from the road. It immediately began to crumble before our eyes. An avalanche of rocks raced towards the robot... as well as us.

"Oh, that's not good. Uh... back, you guys. Back up!" Scott said in a hurry.

We all retreated till we got to a safe distance. When we turned back, we saw the robot was up to it's metallic knees in small boulders... which it kicked away fairly easily and continued to come after us.

"Well, so much for that," Kate said sarcastically. She stretched out her hands. The ground began to open up before us in a sink hole that got wider. The ground gave way underneath the robot and it went down into it.

"Yes!" Kate said, punching the air.

Suddenly the robot burst out of the hole, propelled with jet rockets.

"Oh, that's just not fair," Kate said in a disappointed voice.

We all ran for our lives. The robot was practically on top of us, shooting lasers out of its eyes. We finally dived off onto the side of the road and ended up in the bushes.

"Bad plan," Scott whispered under its breath as the robot landed back on the ground and approached the very bush we were hiding beneath.

"And you figure this out now?" Kate snapped.

"Wait a second," Hank said, with a terrified look I realized was his default expression. "Where's Sally?"

We all looked around, but there was no sign of her.

That was when we heard the roar.

"Whoa," Marilee said, staring up at the sky.

We all looked.

Sally had powered up. There she was, flying higher and higher into the sky before turning at the last minute and nose diving straight for the robot. She crashed into it, roaring flames right at the robot's head. It began to glow red from the heat, then it short-circuited. The next thing we knew, it was crashing to the ground, creaking wheezily.

"Way to go, Sally!" I cried.

We made our way towards to the defeated robot. Sally-the-dragon was crouching on its chest, with an almost bored growl.

"We did it," Scott said excitedly. "Guys- we did it!"

"I think we can safely say that Sally did it," Hank said. He took a step closer to the robot. Sally snarled at him and we all backed up pretty quickly.

"Sally? I think you can change back now," Kate said cautiously.

Sally responded to us by letting out an ear-splitting screech, forcing us to cover our ears. Then she spread her wings and took off somewhere west, away from the city.

"Sally, come back!" Hank yelled out, looking panicked. "Oh no! What if she gets lost?"

"She'll be fine," I assured him, but that was only to cheer him up. I was kind of worried about her too.

"But what if she isn't? What if... what if she ends up in the middle of nowhere and hitchhikes with some psychotic pervert? You know what she wears under those clothes, and it's not much!"

"Honestly? I'd be more concerned for the psychotic pervert," Scott said, ignoring Hank's scowl.

"There's blood in that robot," Marilee said out of nowhere. I turned to her and jumped, startled. Marilee was different. The whites of her eyes were now seriously red, like every blood vessel in them had burst. So were her irises. She looked a little scary.

"Marilee, are you okay?" I asked slowly.

She didn't answer. She went over to the defeated mess of metal, staring at it like it was the only thing in existence.

"O Negative. I can sense it. Someone's inside," she said. Suddenly, she reached towards a hatch in the robot's chest and yanked it open.

A man with thinning black hair was sitting there. He looked okay, but had been knocked out. Kate gave a shout.

"No way! I know this guy. He's Electrode. He tried to crush my mom with one of these stupid robots last year." Kate reached over and slapped him in the face pretty hard. "How's it feel to get your ass kicked, loser?"

"What are you doing?" Scott said, grabbing her. "You want him to wake up and see who we are?"

"Why not?" Kate retorted.

"Scott's right," I said. "We should get out of here."

Kate looked reluctant for a second, before muttering, "Fine." Before she jumped off the robot, she turned around and punched him.

"Kate!"

"I'm coming, geez!"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

I managed to teleport us back into the city, after accidentally ending up in three other places, one of which I was pretty sure was Florida.

"Darnit, my dad expected me home half an hour ago!" Marilee exclaimed, brushing beach sand off her shirt. "Later, guys!"

"I have to go too," Hank said. "Uh...bye!"

When they left, Scott turn to Kate and me, grinning. "How awesome were we today?"

"Correction. _Sally_ was awesome. _We_ sucked," Kate said matter of factly.

"Hey, there's no 'I' in team," Scott retorted.

"Oh, so were a team now?" Kate said sarcastically. "And let me guess- you're Captain Justice."

"For the love of- can't you just once give me a word of support?"

"Support, huh? You almost got us killed, you-"

I left them to their bickering, and made my way to the bus stop. I was sure the world could be caving in on them and they both wouldn't be any the wiser.

"Oh thank goodness!" Mom said, as soon as I got home. "We heard a robot was heading towards the city!"

"Don't worry. It won't make it that far," I said, then I bit my tongue.

Dad who was sitting on the couch, looked at me curiously. "How do you know that?"

"Uh, I heard someone say so on the bus," I said, shrugging. "So what's for dinner?"

And was the end of it. Later that night, I went straight for my homework, still buzzing about what happened this afternoon. Whatever Kate said, we'd all taken part in bringing down an evil robot and saving the day. That alone was proof we were ready to play Save the Citizen.

Wasn't it?


	4. Caught

**Thanks for the reviews so far! I hope you enjoy the new chapter. :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, or any of its canon characters**

**Chapter Three- Caught**

The whole class was silent.

I sneaked a glance every now and then at Kate, who looked as innocent as a nun. The others were also cool. Well, except Sally. She had a few tell-tale scratches on her arms. She was also sweating bullets. I don't know how she made it back, but I was glad she was okay. All in all, I thought we were pretty safe from being discovered. But the look on Mr. Fitzsimmons' face made it clear that someone was going to hang today.

Our teacher frowned in the most no-nonsense way he could, as he stared down everyone in the class. I don't think anyone was really feeling the menace though. I don't know what it is, but it's hard to be intimidating when you're wearing a bright orange Aqua-Man T-shirt.

"Principle Powers got a call from the authorities yesterday," Fitzsimmons said quietly. "Five teenagers and a _dragon_ were seen outside the city, taking down a giant robot. Anyone feel like talking?"

Sally was doing her best not to crack, I could tell. But the moment Fitzsimmons looked at her, she went bright red.

"It wasn't _me_! It must have been some other dragon!"

I wanted to facepalm. We were screwed, all right.

Mr. Fitzsimmons definitely wasn't happy.

"Sally, why'd you do it?" he said, sounding disappointed.

Sally didn't answer. She just stared at the floor, looking ashamed.

"Who else was with you?"

"N-no one," she stammered out bravely.

Fitzsimmons sighed. "Fine. If that's what you want to do. Principal Powers is expecting you."

Sally looked so sad as she stood up. I felt awful. I had to own up.

But Hank beat me to it. He stood up and said in a rush, "Mr. Fitzsimmons, Sally wasn't the only one there. I was with her."

I felt kind of relieved to hear him admit it. Feeling braver, I stood up. "Me too. Yeah... sorry."

"Oh man," Kate mumbled, getting to her feet. "Fine. I was there too."

Marilee got up next. She shrugged.

I had a strange feeling our group was missing someone. Kate turned to glare at Scott.

"What?" he asked, looking annoyed.

Kate grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet.

"Just wait till I get you outside, you insensitive jerk," she hissed.

Fitzsimmons rolled his eyes. "Is that all of you?"

"Yeah," we said, shuffling.

"Good. Well, you know where to go."

We did. As we walked out of the classroom, I heard Sally whisper, "Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What on earth were you thinking?" Principal Powers demanded. I'd never seen her so angry. "Do you realize that you could have gotten yourselves killed? Or that you seriously endangered the lives of others?"

"But we saved-" Scott began, then immediately shut up when Powers fixed him with a dangerous look.

"Let me inform you all once again, in case this wasn't made clear before. The rules surrounding the use of your abilities don't suddenly become non-existent when the last bell of the day rings. You are not, under any circumstances, allowed to use your powers outside of your designated classrooms as long as you are enrolled in this school. Is that clear?"

Quietly, we nodded.

"Good. Now rest assured, I will be contacting all of your parents, and-" she said, when we began to protest, "-_and_, you will all be serving three weeks' detention."

"Three _weeks_?" I exclaimed, temporarily forgetting the amount of trouble I was in.

"Would you like to try for four?"

We didn't answer.

"I thought not. Now please go back to your class. And if I hear of anything like this again, that will be it. Expulsion, and no questions asked."

None of us said a word on the way back to class. I felt horrible. I knew I was going to catch even more hell when I got home.

"Okay, so we got caught. So our parents are going to kill us. So we're probably going to be grounded forever," Scott said at lunch. He looked around, smiling at each of us. "It could be worse."

"How?"

Sally said it. It was the first time I'd ever heard her sound like something close to angry.

"Well... we still have our health, right? Right?"

Kate stared at him impassively. "I am hating you so much right now."

Scott didn't seem bothered at all by the bad vibes currently aimed at him. He grinned.

"Believe me, in a couple of weeks, we're all going to be laughing about this."

"Seriously doubt it," Marilee said. "My dad is going to be so pissed when he finds out what I did."

Scott turned to her and gave her a smile that I'm sure he thought was charming.

"You really shouldn't frown, beautiful."

Marilee narrowed her eyes. "If you don't stop hitting on me, I'm going to nosebleed you into a coma."

For some reason, that drove home the fact of how mad we all were.

"Hoo 'kay," he mumbled.

Detention was awful. For the next hour and a half we just sat there trying to do homework, while Mr. Fitzsimmons glared at us from behind his table. Once I heard him mutter, "I can't believe I'm missing the Transformers marathon for this."

I felt bad. It wasn't his fault we broke the rules. But since we were his responsibility, it was his job to supervise us.

Still, detention was a walk in the park compared to what waited for me back home.

"What were you _thinking_?" Dad snapped at me. "Are these the kind of delinquents you're associating with now?"

"Look, I-"

"Your mother and I trusted you. We allowed you to spend time with your friends- on a school day no less- and what do you do? Go running off on suicidal joy ride to tackle _Electrode_? How can we ever trust you again?"

"I'm sorry," I said miserably for the millionth time. But Dad wasn't feeling sorry for me. Neither was Mom. She sat opposite me, wearing her stern I'm-very-disappointed-in-you expression.

"That's it," he said. "You're grounded for a month. No TV, no hanging out with friends, no fun of any kind. Just school and home."

"A _month_? But- but I'm already serving detention!"

"And that should let you off the hook?" Mom asked. "I don't think you understand how serious this is."

"But I do!"

"Then you'll realize you're getting away very easily. Now go to your room until I call you down for dinner."

"Don't _bother_. I'm not hungry anyway."

"Wha- don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" Dad said angrily as I stomped up the stairs.

When I got to my room, I immediately saw that my parents had taken away all of my comic books, my CDs, even my computer! I was so furious. We had saved Maxville from a giant laser-wielding robot. If we were a few years older we'd be given medals, but instead we were punished like criminals. Mom and Dad didn't even care that I was able to control my powers for once. How was that even remotely fair?

I suddenly wanted to see my sister. Anna would listen to me. She'd understand-

I blinked. Anna was suddenly in front of me, in the middle of folding cloth napkins at her kitchen table. We both froze for a split second as reality sunk in that I was now in my sister's and brother-in-law's apartment, just over the Paper Lantern.

"How-" she began.

"I didn't mean to," I said immediately. My voice cracked and I couldn't stop the tears. "Please don't be mad, okay?"

"Oh Evie..." Anna immediately came over and hugged me. She wiped my eyes with one of the napkins.

"Mom told me what happened," she said, guiding me to the couch. She looked upset, but didn't scold me or anything. I guess she thought I'd had enough for one day.

"I just wanted to prove that I could handle it," I said, trying not to sniffle too much.

"You're only fourteen. You don't have to prove yourself-" she stopped, and shook her head. "Gosh."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just remember having this kind of conversation before," she said.

"With who?"

Anna smiled. "It's late. I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home. Please, can't I just crash here tonight? Warren won't mind, will he?"

"Evie," Anna started to say, but I gave her my best pleading look. I really didn't want to face Mom and Dad a second time tonight.

Anna sighed. "Fine, you can stay. Warren won't mind. He's on a distress call in the city. He probably won't be back until morning anyway."

"Thanks," I said and I hugged her tightly.

"Did you have dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Let me know if you change your mind. I'll get you a blanket," Anna said, getting up.

I was sure I'd never get to sleep with how upset I still was. But the moment Anna covered me up and kissed my forehead, my eyelids felt like lead weights. Before I knew it, I was out like a light.

For about a couple of hours.

I woke up, startled. I heard the door opening and in the dark, I saw Anna walking towards Warren, looking anxious.

"Everything's okay," she said, seeing the smile on Warren's face.

Warren didn't say anything. He stepped through the door. His eyes were dark in a way that I'd never seen before.

That was all well and uncomfortable, until things decidedly took a turn for the horrifying. He pulled her into a rough kiss and yanked up her dress in one movement. I was too shocked to scream.

Anna immediately pushed him back before I became completely scarred for life. "Evelyn's here," she said , nodding to where I was on the couch. "Um... she's staying for the night."

Warren stared at her for a second. Then, he looked over to where I was. Peeking over my blanket, I gave a terrified little wave.

"Oh." He didn't even bother to hide his disappointment.

Anna gave an awkward laugh, then said something else. I didn't hear what it was. I was too busy trying to shove pillows directly into my brain through my ears.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"More toast?" Anna asked.

"No thanks."

"Eggs?" Warren suggested.

"I've had enough."

"Cereal?" Anna lifted up the box.

I'd already had four slices of toast, three eggs and a full bowl of cereal. I looked at them suspiciously. "Do you guys have a gingerbread house somewhere I should know about?"

They smiled. That kind of broke the tension.

We'd been sitting at the table for about half an hour, eating in silence (for the most part), and pretending that that the embarrassing events of the night before didn't happen. When I tried to get up after a couple of bites of toast, that's when they started offering me more food.

"Evie."

I looked up at Anna. From the tone of her voice, I knew bad news was coming. "Mom called this morning," she said. "They want to you to come home."

"Why should I?" I said, sulking.

"Because that's where you live?" Warren offered.

Anna gave him a look that clearly told him to knock it off. "Evie," she said, turning back to me, "You know I love you. But you're going to have to go home and face up to what you did."

"What I did? I helped defend the city!"

"You broke the rules," Anna said.

"Oh please, you should talk. Dad said you used to break rules all the time. Exhibit A," I said and pointed to Warren, who was wiping milk off his chin with the back of his hand.

Anna handed him a napkin. "That's different. I wasn't putting my life in danger. And I was eighteen- an adult."

I just folded my arms, upset at having to face my parents again.

"And don't pout," Anna said, calmly pouring out more juice. "It makes you look like you're three."

"I'm not pouting," I said grumpily.

"Look," Anna said after a few seconds, "I'll... I'll talk to Mom and Dad. See if I can get them to reduce your punishment. But you have to start acting right. Okay?"

I looked up at her. Warren was sitting across the table, also waiting for my answer.

"Fine, okay," I said. "Like I had a choice, anyway."

My sister smiled. "It won't be so bad, you'll see."

But it was. Both my parents were waiting for me at the door when Anna drove me back home. They looked angry, but Anna pulled them into the living room to plead on my behalf. I went upstairs to get ready for school.

About ten minutes later, my sister came into my room, looking kind of happy with herself. That was a good sign.

"I got them to knock a week off your punishment. Said we had a long talk and that I'm sure you've learned your lesson."

"Thanks," I said, feeling a little better. I wasn't expecting any miracles. Besides, a week off was better than nothing.

"Well, I'm off to work," she said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Keep out of trouble!"

x

x

x

x

x

x

"How long did you get?" Kate asked me as we waited for Mr. Fitzsimmons to arrive.

"Three weeks," I said. "It was four, but my sister asked them to go easy."

"Lucky you," Hank said gloomily. "I got two _months_."

I winced. "Sorry Hank."

"Don't be. It's not _your_ fault." Hank turned around to glare at Scott.

"Will you lay off me already?" Scott said angrily. "I apologized like a million times. Besides, I didn't force anyone out there. And you're not the only one who got grounded."

Marilee shot him a bitter look. "Well you deserve it."

"I heard _that_," I said.

"Me too," Sally whispered. Hank nodded.

"Quit it, you guys," Kate said. "He said he was sorry."

None of us had a chance to reply because Mr. Fitzsimmons came in then. He put down his Spider-Man lunch box and his book bag.

"Morning class," he said. "Today we're going to cover the five basic mistakes of your average super hero. Then later, we just might head over to the gym."

We all sat up at that one. "Are you serious?" Scott said.

"Yep," Mr. Fitzsimmons said. "I talked it over with Principal Powers and we thought the class could benefit from some physical development. Unfortunately, this will be an extracurricular activity, Scott. Meaning you and your friends will be spending that time in detention, while the rest of the class learns the basics of Save the Citizen."

"Oh come on!" I cried.

Our teacher shrugged and pulled out a text book. "It's not my fault you broke the rules. Okay guys, get out your notebooks and start taking this down."

I couldn't believe it. Here we were getting punished yet again! I stared down through my clear desk and the equally transparent floor, at the clouds that drifted below my feet, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but here. Those kinds of thoughts were usually dangerous for me, but I knew I wouldn't get far in this room.

How much worse were things going to get?

x

x

x

x

x

"So how was school today?" Mom asked as Dad and I sat on the back porch with her, eating our fruit salad dessert. It was really warm out, even this late in the evening.

"A laugh and a half," I said sarcastically.

"Can the attitude, Evelyn," Dad warned, but he sounded tired.

I sulked at Mom's rosebushes, but decided not to push things. I was almost two weeks into my punishment and was pretty cranky. I couldn't remember the last time I watched television or read a comic book.

Mom cleared her throat. "So... Anna called this afternoon. She's invited us to her place for a special anniversary dinner."

Next week was my parents' thirty-fifth wedding anniversary. I still hadn't bought them anything, and in the mood I was in, they'd be lucky to get a card.

Dad looked doubtful. "Dinner? At her apartment? Will _he_ be there?"

Mom rolled her eyes. "Of course he will. He lives there."

"Then I'm not going," Dad said flatly.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Charles-"

"No, Diane. I'm not going to spend one of the most significant days of my life with that man."

"'That man' is your son-in-law. And we're going," Mom said in her don't-you-dare-argue-with-me tone. Then she smiled. "Charles... Anna said she has a special surprise for us."

There was something about the way she said it that made me and Dad look at her. For a while we were all quiet. Then Dad choked out, "You don't think-"

"Oh, I sure hope so," Mom said. She looked about ready to pass out with happiness. "It's been long enough."

"How can you say that?" Dad asked, upset.

"Why shouldn't I?" Mom said. "We're not getting any younger. Don't you want grandchildren?"

"Not from him I don't! I won't even entertain the thought," Dad said angrily.

"You're being ridiculous!" Mom said, finally losing her patience. "Charles, they've been married for over ten years. Warren has been nothing but good to Anna- to all of us, including you. What more does he have to do?"

Dad still looked stubborn. But he wouldn't say anything.

"He's a part of this family whether you like it or not," Mom said firmly when he still wouldn't talk. "And the sooner you accept that, the better life will be for all of us."

After that, she got up and walked back into the house. I was now positive at this point they'd both forgotten I was even there.

Dad didn't move or say anything for a while. He just stared at the ground, looking kind of... well, sad.

We sat silently for a few minutes. Above us, the sky got darker. I glanced into my empty bowl and coughed a little. Dad glanced at me.

"You know... Warren's not that bad. He gives me cool presents on birthdays and Christmas," I added as a lame joke. Dad didn't think it was very funny.

I sighed. "Look, you could try giving him a chance, just this once. It'll make Mom happy. And Anna too, I bet. And me," I added as an afterthought. "I hate seeing you guys fight. Okay?"

Dad was still frowning. But finally, he nodded. "Yeah. I suppose."

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"I was nine. Tiffany Rowland stole my toy when the teacher wasn't looking. Then at lunch, she spilled her yogurt on my brand new dress. My mom made that dress. It had flowers on it. And a blue bow." Sally shook her head a little. "Anyway, Tiffany said it was an accident." She frowned. "It wasn't an accident."

"What happened next?" Fitzsimmons asked.

Sally glanced around nervously.

"It's okay. Nothing goes out of this classroom. We all promised."

Sally nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I started crying. She laughed at me. I felt so- so angry, I wanted to scream. Then suddenly, I was hurting all over. My bones felt like they were on fire. My body felt heavy and broken... I changed."

"It sounds painful," Hank said sympathetically.

Sally smiled shyly at him. "It's excruciating."

"Then what happened?" Fitzsimmons asked.

"The last thing I remember was Tiffany. Screaming."

"You... you killed her?" Marilee whispered.

"Oh no. I just bit off her arm. But she's fine now."

"Thanks for sharing your story Sally," Mr. Fitzsimmons said. She sat down.

As part of our detention, we were having 'sharing sessions' as Mr. Fitzsimmons liked to call it. To me, it looked suspiciously like group therapy. Today were were talking about the day we'd gotten our powers for the first time.

"Hank Fulton?" Fitzsimmons said. "Want to go next?"

Hank shook his head.

"Might as well get it over with," Kate said. "You're going to have to do it sometime."

Hank sighed, then stood up.

"It happened when I was eleven years old. I was in my living room watching a documentary about the War of the Roses. I was thinking about what it would have been like back then, all the swords and the fighting. Next thing I knew, there I was. Running for my life, for the rest of my life." Hank looked far away. "No, wait, I- I couldn't have been gone for more than a few seconds. I already felt myself falling back to my own time. But I was there too, for all of it. I saw everything."

"Everything? What does that mean?" I asked.

Hank turned to look at me. "It means everything. Every second of every moment of my life. My birth, my death, all the things in between. I saw all the people I ever knew or will ever know. Do you know what it's like to witness the lives and deaths of everyone you love?"

I shook my head.

"Of course you don't. Be glad you never have to."

Mr. Fitzsimmons coughed uncomfortably. "Thanks Hank. That was... okay, who's next?"

We all took turns telling our story. Kate described how she'd sunk half her street into the earth after her friend accidentally broke her favorite porcelain doll; Scott went into detail about his failed attempt to send meteorites flashing across the sky, destroying a planet in the process.

Marilee accidentally bled out her new pet puppy when she was four. She was the youngest of us to get her powers. She explained in a dull monotone how she tried to put the blood back in, but by then it was too late and little Snuffles was already dead.

"He always freaked out whenever he saw me," she was saying. "He had this dumb little bark, and these big eyes, and... I don't know what my parents were thinking. They knew what I'd be able to do one day. Who gives a puppy to someone like-like me?"

Marilee sat down, covered her face and started crying. Kate put a hand on her shoulder. I felt really uncomfortable. Why did we have to talk about this? Was it some kind of sick punishment for taking on that stupid giant robot? Suddenly it didn't seem worth it at all.

"Evelyn Arrian? You're up."

I stood up. I tried to keep my mind blank. But everything about the day I got my powers was so clear in my head, like it had just happened. I remembered the movie I'd seen, and the smell of the pizzeria. I remembered how scared I was and how scared Anna was and suddenly, I didn't want to do this.

"Evelyn?"

I looked at my friends. They were all so brave to tell their own stories. And I here I was, acting like a little coward.

I clenched my fists and took a deep breath.

"I was about to turn ten. My sister was taking me out for my birthday."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were finally let out from detention. No one was talking much. I wasn't really surprised. We'd just spilled our guts on memories I was sure we'd rather forget. All I wanted to do was get home as quickly as I could, and I was sure the others felt the same.

I'd tried my best to forget about that day. I'd spent most of my childhood wishing for the time I'd get my powers, but when it finally happened, it wasn't like anything I'd expected. I was pulled out of every fantasy I ever had of blasting villains with white beams of light and stuck with the reality: a teleporter with almost no control of where she ended up.

But Mr. Fitzsimmons had said there was a reason for all of this. He wanted us to see that we all shared things in common, like the fact that most of us had developed our powers at early ages, usually under traumatic circumstances.

We went up the flights of stairs, then down the corridor that would take us outside. As we walked, I saw a flash of familiar dark blond hair. Adam Mackenzie was waving as he walked towards us, wearing his orange and blue gym uniform. I cheered up instantly.

"Hi Adam," I said.

"Hey Evie, hi guys,' Adam said coming up to us. "What are you doing here so late?"

"We just got out of detention," Hank said gloomily.

"Oh wow, that sucks," Adam said, looking genuinely sorry. "I heard about what you did with the robot. Pretty awesome you were able to stop that thing."

I absolutely glowed when he said that.

"Why are you still here?" Kate asked.

"Oh, uh... I had some homework I needed help with," Adam said. "I'm heading to the gym now for Save the Citizen practice. Some of my friends are already there. Hey, do you guys want to come play? It'll be fun."

"Oh, we can't," Kate began, but I cut her off.

"Sounds great."

"But Evie, we're-"

"Not allowed to play yet," I interrupted again, with a forced laugh. "Uh, still training. But I'd love to watch."

The others looked at me like I'd lost it. They knew I was grounded. What was I doing?

"Great!" Adam said. "Anyone else?"

"Sorry, but I have to head home," Kate said, and the others nodded. "Another time, definitely."

"No problem. Come on, Evie."

"Okay," I said, following Adam and ignoring the looks from the others. I knew it was stupid. I knew that more than likely I'd get into major trouble with my parents for coming home late, even though I was now on a strict curfew. But I figured that if I could manage to teleport directly into my room after Adam's gym practice and pretend I'd been there all along, I just might get away with it.

Like I said, I was being stupid.

When we got there, there were five other people, two girls and two boys. They were already in their gym clothes.

"What took you so long Adam?" one of the girls asked. She was tall and pretty. Really pretty.

"Sorry, Helen. I got holed up in the library. Guys, this is Evie Arrian. She's going to be hanging out with us. Evie, this is Helen and Fern, and Joshua and Quinn."

Fern was a short girl with long brown hair that was tied back. Joshua and Quinn looked so alike they had to be brothers: they were both tall, with shaggy black hair and the same light gray eyes.

"Hello," I said, trying not look self-conscious.

"Hey Evie," Helen said, and the others said the same. "So guys, are you ready?"

"Oh yeah- let's do this!" Adam said, looking excited to start.

I took a seat on the benches.

"Okay Adam," Quinn said. "Fern and I are going to be the Heroes this time. You and Helen will be the Villains. Are you ready?"

"Of course. Come on Helen," Adam said. He walked onto the court with Helen, Quinn and Fern. Joshua got into Coach Boomer's chair with a whistle and a stopwatch. I never saw much of Boomer but I still knew that if he were here, Joshua would seriously get it.

"Ready guys?" Joshua called out. "One, two, three- go!"

Somewhere a buzzer blared out. And the game was on.

Helen immediately started on a defense over the "citizen". She tossed Fern clear across the gym floor like a rag doll when Fern tried to come at her with gold lasers that shot out of her eyes.

Quinn immediately dissolved into a giant whirlwind. I gasped. He came right at Adam, but not before passing through Helen. Her super-strength couldn't help her this time. She was suddenly swept off her feet, screaming, before crashing into the plastic barrier that bordered the edge of the court. I winced.

Adam immediately flew out of the way of the whirlwind-that-was-Quinn. Then he spun around... and around.

"Whoa," I muttered. Adam was creating a whirlwind of his own, at breakneck speed until he was nothing but a blur. It blew more powerfully than Quinn, nearly taking me off my seat. Soon, Quinn rematerialized into himself again.

"You have one more minute guys!" Joshua called, looking down at his stopwatch anxiously. "Fern, Quinn- hurry up!"

Fern decided to change tactics. She targeted Adam, who was still in the air. But she couldn't get a good aim on him. Adam dodged her laser vision easily, making her more and more frustrated.

"Come on Fern, you can do better than that," Adam said, laughing. Suddenly, his smile vanished. Above him dark clouds were gathering, rumbling with thunder and flashing with lightning.

"Oh, crap," he said, before flying out of the way. A split second later, a bolt of lightning struck the very spot Adam had been.

"Knock it off, Quinn! I'm not invincible!"

"Thirty seconds!" Joshua said.

"Adam!" Helen yelled out. When he turned to her, she stared at him, biting her lip. "Chapter Three of the Handbook!"

Adam looked confused, but only for a second. Suddenly he darted back towards the storm, hovering over the citizen. The storm clouds rumbled. Quinn was gearing up for another strike.

"Ten seconds," Joshua said in a warning voice.

"Come on, Quinn what are you scared of?" Adam taunted.

"Five seconds!"

Quinn's lightning bolt struck again. Adam barely got out of the way. It hit the citizen, exploding it into a million pieces.

The final buzzer blared out. The game was over.

"Yes! We won!" Helen cheered, punching the air.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn said angrily, after he rematerialized. "You tricked me into hitting the thing!"

"So?" Adam said, with a grin. "We're Villains. We're supped to be tricky."

"But you can't destroy the citizen!" Fern said protestingly.

"Villains can't," Adam said. "It says nothing about the Heroes not being able to."

"Chapter Three of the handbook," Helen explained. "'How to use your opponent's strengths and/or weaknesses against him'. "

"That is such crap," Fern complained.

"Oh, admit that we won," Adam said. "You don't see me complaining when I lose. So who's going next? Josh?"

"Okay," Joshua said, getting up.

They played about more four games. They were all really good. I watched them all closely, wishing that I could play too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, we missed the last late bus," Quinn said, when we all stepped outside.

He was right. All the buses were gone.

"What are you complaining about?" Fern said, folding her arms. "You and Josh can turn into rain and fall back to the city. Adam's a flier. And Helen's pretty much invincible. She can just jump back to the ground."

"Hey, you're right," Helen said. "Well, see you guys!"

She ran to the edge of the school and jumped. We all rushed over, just in time to see her disappear into the clouds.

"Wow. I didn't think she'd actually do it," Fern said, then folded her arms. "Man, how am I going to get home?"

"I can fly you down if you want," Adam offered.

"Could you? Thanks Adam," Fern said gratefully, then looked at me. "How are you going to get out of here, Evie?"

"Oh, I'll be fine," I lied with a smile.

"Evie teleports," Adam told them. "Isn't that cool?"

"Very," Quinn said. "See you tomorrow, guys. Come on Josh."

Quinn and Joshua turned into two large gray clouds before my eyes. Then they drifted away into the sky.

"Now hold on tight, Fern," Adam said, as Fern leaned on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You sure you'll be okay Evie?"

"Of course I will. You guys go on. I'll be fine."

Adam grinned. "See you tomorrow."

"Nice meeting you," Fern added.

"You too," I said.

They flew over the edge and down towards the city. I watched them go... then finally let the worry settle in.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes.

"You can do this," I muttered to myself. "You did it before. Just keep cool. Just think of home-"

I felt that familiar inside pull, and I opened my eyes, hoping to see the familiar pale yellow walls of my room.

What I saw instead were several people sitting on stools hunched over beers.

"Damn it," I whispered.

"Hey, you."

I looked around. The bartender was staring right at me.

"You're a little young to be in here, aren't you?"

"Sorry," I said, trying not panic. "I just need directions. Uh, can you tell me if this is uptown or downtown Maxville?"

"Maxville?" The bartender looked at me in confusion. "Where's that?"

I was really hoping he wouldn't say something like that. "This... this is Maxville, isn't it?"

The bartender shook his head, frowning. "Very funny. Now go on, this ain't no place for kids."

"Don't have to be so rude about it," I mumbled, then walked out into the street. Outside, cold air blasted through my clothes, making me shiver. Nothing looked familiar- not the buildings, or the street signs, or anything. I was lost, scared and freezing.

I turned around to see the outside of the building I'd just left, hoping it would look familiar. I read the banner that hung above the door. My heart just about stopped.

_Welcome to Lucky's- the most popular bar in Anchorage!_

"Oh no."

I was in Alaska.


	5. Lesson Learned?

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I hope you like the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, or any of its canon characters**

**Chapter Four- Lesson Learned?**

One minute I was gaping at the White House in Washington DC, being jostled by crowds of tourists. The next I was in London, if those big red buses that blasted past were anything to go by.

Finally I was in the middle of hell, complete with scorching heat and terrified screams. Gunfire rang out as people kept shooting in every direction. Sand filled the air, half-blinding me. A nearby building suddenly exploded in a huge ball of fire and flying bricks. The force of the blast threw me to the ground-

My knees hit concrete. I looked up, praying that I was back home.

I wasn't. Looking to my left I saw a familiar sign: Lucky's Bar. I couldn't believe it. I was right back where I started on my unexpected itinerary.

Shaking, I called my sister. I didn't know what else to do. I was too scared to teleport again.

She in turn called Laura, a friend of hers. Laura was a teleporter too, only she was a heck of a lot better at it than I was. She was sort of plump, and had shiny copper hair. In about twenty minutes she and Anna met me in a little restaurant down the street from the bar I'd popped into.

"Thank god you're okay!" Anna said, almost smothering me in a tight hug.

"It took us six trips to cover this distance," Laura said, shaking her head. "And you make it in one without even trying. You're a marvel, you know that?"

"Don't encourage her," Anna said before giving me a hard look. "How did you get here?"

"It was an accident. I was trying to go home."

Anna's mouth hung open. "What? You know you're not allowed to teleport without supervision!Why didn't you take the school bus?"

I went quiet. My sister narrowed her eyes.

"Evelyn?"

I sighed. "I just wanted to see Adam practice after detention. He invited me. I didn't want to be rude."

"Evie, you were grounded. You're not supposed to be hanging out after school with friends."

"I was going to teleport to my room before Mom and Dad found out I still wasn't home."

"Not a bad plan," Laura commented.

"Thanks," I said.

"Laura!" Anna said, giving her a sharp look.

"Just saying," Laura said. "I'm going to go order a hot chocolate. I am freezing like nobody's business. Alaska... couldn't you have ended up in California?"

"Sit," Anna told me, and took a seat in the chair opposite me. "Evie, why are you acting up like this?"

"I'm not acting up," I said, feeling a little hurt. "I just wanted to hang out at school a little longer."

"You were supposed to come straight home after your detention. I said I'd help you get your punishment lessened if you behaved, and not even a day goes by before you go and do whatever the heck you feel like!"

"I hate when you talk to me like this," I said, scowling at my lap. "I'm not a little kid!"

"Then stop behaving like one! Is it too much to ask for you to just listen?"

"You can't tell me about listening! Dad told me you wouldn't listen to a single thing he said."

"That's not true!" Anna snapped. She was trying not to raise her voice, I could tell. I didn't know why I was so upset. I knew Anna was just trying to help. But I felt so frustrated.

"First of all, Dad shouldn't even be telling you what I did and didn't do as a kid- it's completely inappropriate. Secondly, when I was fourteen, I did exactly what I was told. I came home when I was supposed to. I didn't try to trick Mom and Dad into thinking I was somewhere when I wasn't... oh, why I am I even telling you any of this?"

I shrugged.

"I know when this all started, you know." Anna kept her eyes fixed on me. "The day before your birthday."

Oh geez. I didn't want to talk about this again. Once for today was enough.

"You used to be so easy to deal with. Now it's like... I don't know."

"Yeah well, sorry I'm such a burden."

"That's not what I meant, you know that." Anna took my hand. "Evie, I know this isn't easy for you-"

"I just wanted to be like you. Like Dad. At least have a handle on this. Not worrying about suddenly ending up on the other side of the world. It's just..."

Anna lowered her eyes. "I know. It's not fair. But I promise, it's going to get better. You're going to control this and when you do..." She smiled. "It'll all be worth it."

"Hey," Laura said, coming over with a large steaming mug. "They put _multicolored marshmallows_ in the hot chocolate. Isn't that something?"

"You want a hot chocolate?" Anna asked me. "It'll warm you up."

I nodded, feeling a little better. "Okay."

We had our hot drinks, then finally went outside. Anna had brought me one of her coats to wrap up in. We all walked into a nearby alley, then held hands.

"Ready?" Laura said.

It took us six trips, just like Laura said. Twice we ended up in the middle of trees; the third time we appeared on the side of a freeway.

"Whoops," Laura said, with an embarrassed laugh. "Think anyone saw us?"

Finally, we were in my backyard.

"Thanks Laura," Anna said.

"No problem," Laura said. "Try to keep out of trouble Evie, okay?"

Then she disappeared.

"Do they know?" I asked Anna, nodding towards the house.

"They were expecting you home over two hours ago, so yeah. I think they know something's up."

"Are you going to tell them?"

Anna looked down at me with a serious look on her face. "Evie, I have to."

I didn't reply. I just stared at her, begging her with my eyes.

Anna matched my stare, until she couldn't handle it any longer. She threw up her hands. "Ugh, I hate it when you give me that look! Just... let me do the talking, okay?"

When we walked through the back door, our parents just about pounced on us. But Anna made up some story about me staying late go to the library and missing the bus and calling her to arrange a pickup. She sounded so calm and sure of herself. I had no idea she was such a good liar.

"Why didn't you call us?" Mom asked me.

"I was afraid you'd be mad because I was late." It didn't make much sense. But at least she stopped asking questions.

"Well, we're glad you're okay," Dad said. Then he looked at Anna. "We're about to have dinner. Want to join us?"

"No thanks. I'm making dinner for... well, I'm making dinner at home," she said, and I could see Dad trying to keep his game face on.

"Oh. Okay then."

That old familiar tension hung in the air for a moment before I spoke up. "Well, bye Anna. Thanks."

I ran up the stairs to my room. My heart was racing like crazy. I was so glad that I didn't get into trouble again, I made a mental note to get Anna something really great as a thank-you gift.

After dinner, I helped Mom with the dishes. She kept looking at me. It made me nervous.

"I just want you to know I'm not buying that library excuse. I know you did something you weren't supposed to."

I froze in the middle of drying a cup. I didn't say anything.

"I can't prove it of course." She stared me down. "So I guess that means you've gotten away with it, haven't you?"

"Mom, I..."

"Yes?"

I looked down at the cup I was holding. "Nothing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Talk about dodging a bullet,"' Kate said to me. "You're lucky you didn't get caught."

"I know," I said. We were in the cafeteria, eating our lunch. I told Kate and Marilee about what happened after I left them yesterday. They looked so shocked when I told them how I ended up in Alaska and all those other places, and how my sister got me back.

"Honestly Evie? I don't think you should do anything like that again," Marilee said, looking worried.

"Believe me, I won't," I said, spooning up some of my yogurt. "I've had enough excitement for a long time."

"What are you guys talking about?" Scott asked, coming up with Hank and Sally.

"Evie's miracle of an afternoon," Kate said dryly. "Seriously, I thought you were going to get grounded all over again."

"So was I," Scott said, unwrapping his hero sandwich. "Have to say, a little reckless."

"Pot calling the kettle reckless, don't you think Scott?" I told him.

"Hey, I am not reckless," Scott protested. "I know my limits."

"Scott, you wouldn't know your limits if it walked right up and punched you in the face."

"Oh, that's just cold, Evie."

"How did Adam play?"

We all turned. Even though we'd been friends with Sally for weeks and weeks now, it was always a little surprising to hear her talk.

"He's really good," I said honestly. "I've never seen anyone fly so fast. And he didn't lose a single game."

"Well that's no surprise," Hank said. "I mean, look at who his parents are."

We finished our lunches, then the bell rang. We went down to Mr. Fitzsimmons' class. The first thing I noticed was that all the desks and chairs had been moved to the back of the room.

Mr. Fitzsimmons was waiting for us and the others in our class with a big smile on his face.

"Guys, today is the day," he announced. "For the rest of the afternoon, we are going to assess and learn to control our powers."

"Really?" I looked at the others excitedly. Finally, we were actually going to do something.

"Come around guys, form a circle. No, bigger. Bigger," he insisted, and we all spaced out as widely as we could. Fitzsimmons came to stand in the center. "Now, not all of you are completely out of control. Sally Clarke, come here for a minute."

Sally stepped forward, looking nervous.

"Sally, you're really good at transforming. Your only problem is you're not really lucid when you're in your Dragon form, so you have a little trouble turning back. Today we're going to start working on that."

"Okay," Sally whispered.

Mr. Fitzsimmons stepped back. So did the rest of us.

"You ready?"

Sally nodded and took a deep breath. She pulled her dress over her head and set it on the table. Just like before, she was wrapped in that blue stretchy fabric. Then... she changed.

We all backed up even further until were pressing ourselves against the walls. Sally glared down at us, before opening her jaws and letting out a horrible screech.

"Sally!" Mr. Fitzsimmons said. "It's me, Mr. Fitzsimmons. I know you're in there. You have to focus!"

But Sally didn't look like she wanted to focus. She looked like she'd rather rip us all into bite-sized pieces instead.

"Come on Sally," Fitzsimmons said again. "You can do it."

Sally stalked forward until she was standing over our teacher, short bursts of fire flaring from her nostrils. A couple of us screamed. But Fitzsimmons didn't look afraid.

"You're not a monster," he said quietly. "You're a person. You can focus. I know you can."

Sally lifted her head and roared again. A long stream of fire poured out from her jaws and I sank to my knees, convinced that this was the end.

Sally reared back, ready to kill.

"_Stop_!" Fitzsimmons ordered.

Sally froze, her mouth still open, her fangs gleaming in the sunlight that filled the room. I looked at Mr. Fitzsimmons in surprise.

"_Focus_," he repeated, staring at her.

Slowly, Sally blinked. Then she sat on her haunches and covered her scaly face with her wings.

She let out a sad howl.

"It's okay, it's okay," Fitzsimmons said softly. "Sally... you're doing great. Now it's time to change back. Sally, _change back_."

And right on cue, she did.

Sally was on her knees, wiping her eyes.

"I wanted to kill you," she sobbed. "I wanted to kill you all. How can I be a Hero?"

"But you were good. Let's just try again," Fitzsimmons suggested.

"No, I don't want to," she wailed. "Please don't make me change again."

"But Sally-"

"She said no," Hank said firmly, stepping forward. He picked up her dress, pulled her to her feet, and helped her put it back on. "Just leave her alone, okay?"

Our teacher stared at Hank, then at Sally. "Okay," he said at last. "That's enough for today. Uh... who wants to go next?"

After Sally's breakdown, no one did. Our teacher sighed.

"Scott? How about you?"

"No thanks," he said nervously.

"Come on, Baker. It's your turn anyway," Fitzsimmons said, going to his desk. He opened one of the bottom drawers and pulled out a large rock. With some effort, he lifted it up and set it on the transparent floor.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Scott asked.

"Lift it," Mr. Fitzsimmons said simply.

"What, with my hands?"

"With your powers," Mr. Fitzsimmons said patiently.

"But I can't do that," Scott protested.

"Have you ever tried to before?" our teacher asked.

Scoot shook his head.

"Well, no time like the present."

Scott stared at the rock, trying to concentrate. It started to wobble, then vibrate in a way that made me nervous. You know that feeling you sometimes get, a split second before something bad happens? That's what I felt.

"Scott, wait!" Fitzsimmons yelled, but it was too late. The rock suddenly exploded, shooting sharp splinters everywhere. I threw myself down along with everyone else and covered my face.

When it was over, I looked up. Most of us were okay. But Mr. Fitzsimmons who'd been standing closest to the rock, got the worst of it. His face and arms were covered in cuts and scratches.

"Oh man- I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Scott said. "I tried to stop, but-"

"Mr. Fitzsimmons, are you all right?" I said, rushing over to pull him to his feet.

"I'm okay," he said, but his voice came out a little shaky.

"You're bleeding. I'm taking you to the nurse," I said, putting my hands on his shoulders. "Come on."

"Take your seats. I'll be right back," Fitzsimmons said to the rest of the class as I walked him out of the classroom.

When we got there, Nurse Spex was in the examining room with another student so we had to wait. Fitzsimmons kept tracing the cuts on his arms with his finger.

"You shouldn't do that," I said. "They could get infected."

Fitzsimmons groaned, but he stopped. "You didn't have to walk me here, you know. I'm not that hurt."

"Better safe than sorry. Besides, what if you fainted?"

Fitzsimmons looked at me like I'd insulted him. "Boys don't faint. We pass out. Maybe."

I rolled my eyes.

"Boy or not, you're still just a kid," I told him.

Fitzsimmons got quiet. He stared at his sneakers, looking sad all of a sudden. "Yeah. Just a kid."

I looked at him, a little confused. Before I could say anything though, Nurse Spex came out. She was a little white-haired old lady with bright eyes.

"John, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" she asked with a sigh.

"Just a little accident with one of my students. It's not that bad, honestly."

"I'll be the judge of that. Come on, let's get you patched up," she said, and Mr. Fitzsimmons followed her into the room.

"I'll see you in class, Mr. F," I said. I watched him disappear into the nurse's office, then walked back to class. Our teacher was a strange one- and not just because he couldn't get into a PG-13 movie on his own.

There definitely something going on with him... something he wasn't telling us.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

I was wearing a brand new dress. So was Mom. In fact, we were all dressed up, as if we were going to a wedding.

Or a funeral.

I thought that last part over as Dad knocked on the door of Anna and Warren's place, looking ready to commit murder.

"Charles, you promised to behave," Mom said, smoothing down her hair.

Dad didn't answer. I sighed.

The door opened and there was Anna, in a white dress that was obviously new, looking a little too happy to see us.

"Guys," she said a little breathlessly, pulling us inside, "Come on in."

Mom was beaming. She kept staring at Anna's stomach, like she was expecting my sister to start going into labour at any moment.

I looked around. The windows sparkled, the furniture gleamed. Even the doorknobs had been polished. The place never looked so clean. Not even at Christmas.

I glanced at my sister curiously, but she pretended not to notice.

"It all looks wonderful," Mom said and nudged Dad, who nodded.

"Thanks. Just make yourselves comfortable," Anna said. "I'll get some wine."

"I'll have red, if it's not too much trouble," I said half-hopefully.

"Funny," she said dryly, as she stepped through the door that led to the kitchen.

When she was gone, Mom turned to my father excitedly.

"She looks so healthy, doesn't she? She practically glowing."

"I didn't notice a thing," Dad said obstinately. "She looks as normal as she ever did."

"Evie, what do you think?" Mom said to me, almost desperately. "There's definitely a glow about her, isn't there?"

"I don't know. I guess she looked kind of glowing. But she's probably just using a good moisturizer."

Before Mom could answer that, Warren came in. He looked nice too: clean shaven, crisp shirt, slicked-back hair. I took one look at the tortured expression beneath his plastered smile and knew I was in for a long night.

"Happy Anniversary, Diane," he said, kissing her cheek. Turning to Dad added uncomfortably, "You too, Mr. Arrian."

"Hello," Dad muttered. Mom gave him a look.

What followed after was a long and painful dinner. I could tell from the first bite that Warren had done most of the cooking: hot and spicy tomato soup with with freshly baked sesame seed bread; braised steaks with steamed herb rice and a tossed salad, and homemade vanilla ice cream for dessert.

"All I made was the salad," Anna said dismissively. "Warren's worked his magic with everything else."

"It's all very delicious," Mom said. "Isn't it Charles?"

"Yes," Dad said shortly, then spooned the last few bites of food into his mouth, obviously so he wouldn't be pulled into a conversation.

Warren cleared his throat. "I'll just clear the table."

"No Warren, I'll do it," Anna said, standing up quickly. "It's the least I could do."

"I'll help," Warren tried again.

"Evie will help," Anna said firmly.

"Oh come on," I said huffily, standing up. I stacked up everyone's glasses and headed into the kitchen with them. Anna nearly tripped herself coming in after me.

"Well," she said, grinning in a way that I didn't buy into for a second, "That's going well."

"Whose family were _you_ having dinner with?"

"Oh, stop it. It's not that bad," Anna said.

"I'm sorry to break the news to you, but it _is_ that bad. I don't know why you even planned this. It's not going to change anything."

"You're wrong," Anna muttered, turning on the faucet. "Once I tell them about their anniversary present, I just know Dad's feelings will change."

"I wouldn't be so sure," I mumbled.

"You guys decided to camp in here, or what?" Warren said as he came in, balancing a ton of plates and bowls.

"Warren, you're supposed to be out there with Dad."

"I'm not going back in there without you," he said flatly, setting the plates on the kitchen counter. He sighed. "He just keeps staring at me. Is it all in my head, or is he even more pissed off at me than usual tonight?"

"Oh, he is," I said.

"What? Why?" Warren asked, surprised.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Why do you think? Because of your big news."

Anna and Warren just looked at me.

"How do you know about it?" Anna asked.

"Is everything all right in there?" Mom called out.

"Everything's fine!" Anna called back, still looking at me. "So they know?"

"They kind of guessed, yeah."

Anna looked at Warren and shrugged. "Well, no sense prolonging things."

I followed my sister and brother-in-law back into the dining room. Anna smiled at our parents, and took a deep breath.

"Let's go into the living room," she suggested.

A half minute later we were all sitting there, trying not to show how nervous we all were.

"Mom, Dad," Anna began, "Tonight's your thirty-fifth anniversary. You found each other and built a beautiful life together. A life of memories and love and happiness." Anna took Warren's hand.

"Warren and I want to add to those memories. That's why we've decided to give you something that we both feel was long overdue."

Mom was trying her best not to cry. Dad was doing the same, but for a different reason. "Oh, Anna," he whispered, shaking his head.

"Mom, Dad," Anna said, "Warren and I are... sending you off on a second honeymoon."

Mom froze. So did Dad. I didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry?" Mom breathed.

"We've been saving," Anna said happily. "Warren and I have been working so hard to send you two on a trip to Europe. It was his idea actually. Two weeks. It's all expenses paid, the hotel and meals-"

"A second honeymoon?" Dad said, a smile beginning to form. "That's your news?"

"Well... yes," Anna said, confused. "Isn't that enough?"

"Of course it is, sweetheart!" Dad said, looking happier than he did all night. "It's more than enough! Diane, did you hear that?"

Mom heard, all right. She stared at them, at all of us, as the news finally sank in.

"You mean," she finally said, "you're not pregnant?"

Everyone went dead silent.

Warren groaned a quiet, "Oh my god," and closed his eyes. My sister just looked stunned.

"What? No!" Anna said. "Of course not! Why on earth would you think I was?"

"You said you had this wonderful news!" Mom looked so disappointed, I had to feel sorry for her.

"She did," Dad insisted. He tried to be comforting, but he couldn't hide how relieved he was. Mom glared at him, sniffling.

"Mom, for goodness' sake, don't..." Anna said, looking completely lost.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm not being ungrateful," Mom said, trying to control herself. She smiled as best as she could. "Thank you, really. This was a very generous gift. Thank you both."

She turned to Dad, calm and collected again. "Well Charles, you heard Anna. This lovely gift was Warren's idea. Don't you have something to say to him?"

Dad's smile couldn't have disappeared any faster if someone had slapped it off. He knew what everyone expected him to do and he didn't look happy about it at all.

"It's all right, Diane, really," Warren tried to say.

"Oh, nonsense," Mom said dismissively. "Charles?"

Dad stood up. He stared at the rug for an eternity or two, then finally mumbled something that had the words "appreciate" and "thoughtful" in it.

"No problem," Warren said, looking as embarrassed as I was sure we all felt. For a while, no one knew what to do or say. Finally, I had enough.

"Look, can I go watch TV now?"

"Sure, " Anna said. She looked sort of dazed. I guess she was trying to figure out where the perfect night she'd planned went wrong.

"Come on Mom, Dad," she said, trying to salvage what was left of the evening. "I'll show you the brochures. We can plan your itinerary."

They all went into the kitchen. Warren stayed where he was, probably still trying to process what just happened.

I turned on the TV and sat on the couch, flipping channels.

"You might as well get over it," I said to Warren, still scanning the TV. "Either that or, you know... get my sister pregnant."

I didn't have to turn around. I could feel him glaring at me.

"I'm not talking about this with you."

"Why not?"

"Because... you're only fourteen."

"Oh, come on. You can tell me. Are you going to knock her up or what?"

"Evelyn! You can't just say whatever you feel like!"

I finally turned to look at him. "Why not?"

Warren sighed in frustration. "You said you wanted to watch TV, didn't you? Well, watch it."

I shrugged, finally leaving the remote (and Warren) alone. There was nothing interesting on anyway.

"Why is it always the stupid news?" I grumbled, about to switch it off.

"Wait a second," Warren said suddenly. "Turn it up," he said.

"Sure," I said. Two men in suits and ties were talking at one of those tables that look way too narrow to be practical.

_"...no question that former mayor Thomas Brenner has made some remarkable changes to this city."_

_"Yes, but can he change its people? These so-called 'reformed villains' have committed atrocious crimes against the people of Maxville, and against humanity itself. How can we trust the powers that be to decide who's fit to rejoin society? With the reinstating of the The Brenner Act, we may not have a choice. The justice system is breaking down. Verdicts are being reversed, sentences are changing, death-row convicts are being set free."_

_"But if they are truly reformed, remorseful and most importantly, neutralized-"_

_"Then where will it end? How many will be allowed to go free?"_

Warren was staring at the TV as if he thought it was going to explode.

"Evelyn... get your sister."


	6. Family is Family

**Author's Note: There's no apology big enough for how long it's taken to update, or for how short this chapter is. But the story's pace makes this necessary, and the next chapter should make up for it. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, or any of its canon characters**

**Chapter Five- Family is Family.**

"Evelyn Arrian?"

I stood up. Mr. Fitzsimmons called me over to the front of the class. I went, trying not to feel nervous.

"Let's work on your teleportation," he suggested.

"Oh no."

"Don't worry," he said. "You'll be fine."

It was good one person believed in me.

Fitzsimmons walked over to the the other side of the desk.

"Now, I want you to teleport over here."

My first instinct was to tell him I couldn't. But I figured it couldn't hurt to try. Well, not much anyway.

I closed my eyes. In my head, I could still picture Mr. Fitzsimmons standing by the desk. With all of my strength, I willed myself to appear next to him-

- and ended up in the back of the class.

I was afraid my classmates would laugh, but no one did. I guessed it was because they all knew that they'd be up here sooner or later embarrassing themselves too.

"That's okay," Fitzsimmons said, "No, stay where you are," he said, when I tried to walk back to the front of the class. "Just try to teleport here again."

I sighed. I wanted nothing more than to just be back in my seat. I hated everyone staring at me-

I suddenly appeared in my chair.

"Uh... sorry."

"No, that's good!" Fitzsimmons said. "Tell me what were you thinking right before you teleported."

"Nothing. I just wanted to sit down."

"That's it. You need to want it bad enough."

"But I do!"

"Want it a little more," Fitzsimmons said. "Now come on. Let's give it another try."

I concentrated as hard as I could-

I appeared in the back of the class. Again.

"Darnit!"

"It was a good start," Fitzsimmons said, obviously trying to make me feel better. "That's enough for today. Marilee Greene?"

Marilee stood up and walked over to him. She was scratching her arm, something I noticed she did whenever she was nervous.

"Yeah?"

Mr. Fitzsimmons was smiling as he looked up at her.

"Don't worry, Marilee. We'll start simple. How about you try giving me a nosebleed?"

Marilee's nosebleed didn't go over so well. By the end of the class, at least four people had fainted, and I was left feeling a just a little nauseous.

"Good class everyone," Fitzsimmons said, wiping his nose... and eyes, and ears. "See you tomorrow!"

x

x

x

x

"What is happening to the world?" Dad muttered, frowning at his newspaper.

"Now Charles, don't work yourself up," Mom said, setting down a plate of eggs and toast in front of me.

"You're only saying that because you have no idea how serious this is. How serious it can become."

"Dad, I promised you we'll handle it," Anna said. She'd come in just as we sat down to eat, worn out from a night of fighting crime. She said she'd been in the neighborhood. Mom put out an extra plate.

"And who's 'we'?" Dad said.

"Exactly who you think it is," Anna said, then added before Dad could respond, "Do we have any more juice?"

Dad gave her a look. "They want to release these... these monsters back into society. The Silvestri twins are this close to being set free. And if they are, who will be next?"

"You mean, will he be next?" Anna said pointedly.

Dad fell silent. We all did.

"Fine," he said after a hundred years. "I won't beat around the bush. The idea that they'll release him is terrifying. And I'm not going to just stand around and do nothing about it."

"They won't be released. I won't let that happen. Warren won't let it happen."

Mom cleared her throat, but no one paid any attention.

Dad all but glared at Anna. "Am I really supposed to believe that?"

"It doesn't matter what you believe. Warren's not the enemy. Barron is."

I flinched, shutting my eyes. Even I knew that the 'B' word was off limits in this house. Barron Battle's escapades were way before my time, but I knew about him from textbooks and the internet and Dad's muttering. He become sort of the 'family secret', like the crazy uncle that no one talked about- only a million times worse. Here it comes, I thought.

But Dad didn't explode. He didn't even look angry.

"I hope you're right- for all our sakes."

"Okay, enough! Let's just... have breakfast like a normal family. Just this once."

We all looked at Mom. She looked upset.

"Diane, I'm sorry," Dad said.

"Sorry, Mom," Anna added.

We ate in silence for a while. Then Anna spoke up.

"So Mom, Dad," Anna said. "Are you excited about your trip?"

"Very," Mom said. "Charles and I have been discussing the places we want to visit first."

"What about me?" I asked, pouring another glass of milk.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"I mean, where will I be staying while you guys are traveling the world?"

My family just looked at me. Then Mom said, "Oh."

I was shocked. I never even crossed their minds? What kind of parents were they?

"I can't believe you guys!" I said, not holding back the accusing looks.

"Sweetheart-"

"Oh never mind. Just leave me here. I can fend for myself."

"I don't think so," Dad said. "We'll get my mother to come stay with you."

"Grandma?" I made a face. "Look I love the woman, honestly. But I can't eat liver and onions for dinner every night for two weeks."

"Your grandmother does not make liver and onions every night. Besides, who else is going to look after you?" Dad asked.

I smiled at him. Then I looked at Anna.

"No," Dad and Anna said together.

"Why not?" Mom and I asked.

"Evie, I wish I could," Anna said. "But I have my job and well, my other job and-

"I won't be any trouble," I said quickly. "I can cook for myself, and clean. "Anna, please? Save me from Grandma!"

"No," Dad said flatly. "You're not staying over there. Not with-"

Anna gave Dad a sharp look. "Not with who?" she prompted.

"Nothing. I just don't want Evie over there."

Anna was trying not to get angry, but she was never good at things like that. "Unbelievable. You are... unbelievable!"

"Oh, Annie-"

"Don't you 'Annie' me." My sister turned to me with a determined smile on her face. "Evie, how would you like to spend two weeks with me and Warren?"

"I'd love to!" I said.

"Absolutely not!" Dad said. "Evelyn, Anna- I forbid it."

Mom stood up, too calmly. I cringed.

"Charles? Can I talk to you in the living room for a minute?"

Dad glared at Mom, trying to hold his ground. They both went out of the kitchen.

Anna looked down at me for a few seconds. "You have milk on your upper lip," she told me, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"You have blood on your jaw," I pointed out.

We took our napkins and wiped ourselves clean.

Soon, Mom and Dad came back. Dad didn't look happy, which made me feel kind of relieved.

"So," Mom said brightly. "It's all settled. Evie can stay with you, Anna. Isn't that right Charles?"

Dad grunted. He picked up his newspaper again. Glancing up from my breakfast, I finally noticed the front page headline:

_The Brenner Act Re-instated: Will the Lunatics Take over the Asylum?_

_x  
><em>

x

x

x

"Think Mr. F's a little crazy?" Kate said when class was over.

"Definitely," Scott said.

"He's not crazy," Hank said. "Just a little... unorthodox."

"I almost turned him inside out this time," Marilee said. She looked a little shaken. "He didn't even care."

"He's probably just used to it," Hank said.

"What's going on?" I said, stopping in front of my locker. There were some kids in the hallway, whispering excitedly to each other.

"Who knows? Probably a fight after school or something," Kate said.

I shrugged, then opened my locker. My eyes immediately fell on an envelope that definitely wasn't there before. I picked it up and turned it over. The paper was ivory white, and felt almost velvety. It had my name on the front in embossed gold letters: Evelyn Arrian.

"Wow," Hank said, peering over my shoulder. "What is it?"

"Don't know," I muttered. I wondered if it was something I should have opened in private, but I couldn't wait. I ripped the top open with the point of my pencil, trying not to damage the perfect envelope any more than I had to, and pulled out the card that was inside.

"It's beautiful," Kate said, staring at the invitation. "Can I touch it?"

"Don't- you might smudge it," I said automatically. I started to read it aloud.

_Dear Miss Arrian,_

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the 14th birthday of Mr. Adam Jordan MacKenzie on the 12th of April. You may bring up to five friends. The dress code is semi-casual. Please RSVP as soon as possible, so that we may provide you with further details._

I reread it twice, not daring to believe it. Adam Mackenzie had invited me to his birthday party. I wanted to cheer.

"That is beyond cool!" Scott said, reading over my shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, do you think his parents are going to be there?" Marilee said.

"Wow," was all Sally said.

"I can't believe he invited me," I said, almost to myself.

"And us, right?" Scott added. "The invite says you can bring up to five friends."

"Of course I'm bringing you guys," I said.

"Awesome!" Kate said. "Man, I'm going to have to figure out what I'm going to wear."

"Me too," Sally said with a giggle.

Everyone in school was talking about Adam's party. I found out that each invitation was different. I was allowed to bring five friends, but other invites allowed only one, or two, or none at all. Kids with a personalized invite seemed to gain an automatic 'cool' status- people I didn't even know were waving to me in class and in the hall, calling me by name. It was great.

At lunch I saw Adam at a table with Fern and Helen and the two 'weather' brothers, Joshua and Quinn. They were surrounded by a small crowd, all talking about Adam's party. He was smiling, but his eyes... well, they didn't look very happy. I couldn't figure out why.

I decided to talk to him later. I sat down with my lunch and fished out the invitation from my jacket pocket. I pulled off the RSVP card and ticked the 'yes' box.

x

x

x

x

_Revenge is not justice. There is punishment, of course. But there is also rehabilitation. If we can reform super villains so that they never again reoffend, then surely that would be better than spending millions of taxpayers' money year after year on detaining prisoners. It's time to stop making decisions from vengeful emotions and start working towards a better and brighter future for Maxville._

_In ten days, Madeline and Frances Silvestri will be released, having complied with the new terms of their probation, including permanent neutralization and successfully completing their course of therapy. A panel of some of the most respected psychologists in the country have deemed them fit, and having paid their debt to society, they will re-join the population as well adjusted citizens._

_This is not a miscarriage of justice. This is justice evolved, a reformation. Another step in the course of a better and brighter tomorrow._

My parents were staring at the TV. Mom looked worried. Dad looked upset.

"I'm going to school now," I said to them. "See you later."

I had no idea what that news broadcast meant- not then. I didn't understand why the release of two former supervillains was so bad, or why it would give my parents (and my sister and brother-in-law) so many sleepless nights. But I would.

On the way home, I saw crowds of protesters outside the local mayoral office. They were carrying signs with phrases like 'Criminals belong in prison!' and 'Don't free the Silvestris!'.

As I was looking the front doors opened and a man in a suit came out. The crowd began shouting instantly.

"How can the mayor do this?" one woman cried out. "After all the people they've murdered?"

"My son will never walk again because of those monsters!" an elderly man yelled. Tears were streaming down his face.

"People, please," the man said, raising his hands. "Look, I understand your frustration, I really do. But this is not the way the get your voices heard. If you'll write to the mayor, send your petitions, and your letters-"

That caused more than a few swear words.

"Don't you dare stand there and tell us to write letters after those criminals killed my wife!"

It all took a turn for the worse then. Someone in the crowd threw a rock. It narrowly missed the man in the suit, but it cracked the glass next to the door. I didn't wait to see what happened next, deciding to follow my mom's advice: 'The moment the first gunshot rings out, or you even see a weapon, don't wait to see what happens next. Get out of there'.

I turned and ran, leaving the shouts and screams far behind.

That night, I sat in my room thinking about the Silvestri twins. I didn't know much about them, but knew enough based on everyone's reaction to their release. One thing was clear- they were bad people. Bracing myself, I sat at my computer and did a search on the Silvestri twins.

Madeline and Frances Silvestri were only sixteen when they committed their first murder. They were already getting into trouble by then- fighting, stealing. According to the article their mother Tracy, a single parent who worked long hours at the local laundromat, wouldn't allow them to go to a late party. When she tried to stop her daughters, they turned on her. They killed her, crushing every bone in her body with a mental force field.

From there it just got worse. The Silvestri's turned their attentions to casinos, upscale clubs, and exclusive socialite events. Their trademark was their love of the party scene. They swooped in, grabbing money, jewelry and anything else they could get their hands on, and killed anyone who tried to stop them, or even protest. Their last (and most famous) crime was the murder of oil tycoon heiress Amber Hodgkins. Witnesses had said it had been entirely unprovoked, that she was cowering near her table when the Silvestri's advanced on her.

Later, when news reporters asked they'd done it, they both responded in eerie unison, "We don't like being upstaged."

I went to sleep early that night, a little wiser about what was happening in the world... and just a little uneasy.


	7. It's MY Party And I'll Fly If I Want To

**Author's Note. Well... this took awhile. *looks sheepish* Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, or any of its canon characters**

**Chapter Seven- It's MY Party And I'll Fly If I Want To.**

"Just three more days until Adam's party," Scott said at lunch. "It's gonna be awesome."

"I heard his parents are going all out for this," Kate added, as she wiped mayonnaise off her fingers with a napkin. "Live bands, arcade games, vintage sideshows-"

"I heard celebrities will be there," Hank said.

"Really? Like who?" Marilee asked.

"Don't know. But some really big names. At least, that's what I heard."

"Wow, celebrities," Sally whispered. She gazed dreamily at her lunch, as if all her hopes and dreams for Adam's party were resting in her corned beef sandwich.

"Hey old man, why don't you pop into the future and see who's there?" Scott suggested.

Hank gave him an irritated look. "My powers don't work like that, Scott."

"Then what's the point?" Scott muttered, biting into his sandwich.

Hank scowled. Kate squeezed his shoulder.

"Ignore him," she advised. "Anyway, I heard about the celebs too. I seriously can't wait."

I kept quiet and finished my lunch. I'd also heard the rumors about Adam's party. But I didn't care about celebrities and vintage sideshows. All I could think about was whether or not Adam would like the birthday gift I got for him.

After lunch, we went back to Mr. Fitzsimmon's class to continue our practical training. He was already there, waiting for us to take our seats.

"Come on guys, while we're young," Fitzsimmons said as the last stragglers came in. We chuckled at his joke.

"Okay, who's going to be our next volunteer to work on their powers?"

Mr. F. always asked this question. No one ever volunteered.

"Okay then. Hank Fulton?"

Hank got up, not looking very happy. He walked to the front of the class and stood before Fitzsimmons.

"Now Hank, we'll start slow. What's usually going through your mind before you time travel?"

"Well, I just think about certain time periods. The Renaissance, or the 30s, or what the future will be like-" Hank stopped, looking a little nervous. "To be honest, I try not to think about time too much."

"Well, I have some bad news for you Hank. You're going to have to think about time now."

"I can't."

"Sure you can."

"You don't understand. The times I go to- it usually doesn't end well. And I never know how to come back when I want to."

"So we'll work on that. What you need to do is find your anchor."

Hank looked at him in confusion. "My anchor?"

"Yeah. Something you can focus on that will help you control your powers. A memory, or an emotion. What do you think about when come back to the present?"

"I think about home... as hard as I can. Sometimes it takes awhile, days even. But eventually I always come back."

"Home. That's your anchor. Remember your home, what it looks like, how it makes you feel. Now let's pick a decent decade. How about the eighties? Yeah, that's a good one. Nineteen eighty-five in Sky High."

"Here?"

"Why not? It could be fun. You might even see your grandparents."

Hank smiled. "Grandma Agnes did go to school here."

"Great! I want you to think about that. Close your eyes and concentrate. Nineteen eight-five in Sky High. Are you ready?"

Hank was. He flashed for a split second, then was suddenly still. We knew he was gone now, that what was left was just a projection.

"We'll give him a few minutes, see if he can find his grandmother," Fitzsimmons said with a little smile.

There was a knock on the door. Curious, Fitzsimmons went over to open it.

It was Principal Powers. She didn't look like her usual friendly self. I automatically did some mental backtracking, trying to remember if I'd done anything wrong recently.

"Hi Principal Powers. How can I help?"

"Can I speak to you outside for a moment, John?"

"Uh, sure." He followed the principal out of the class. We immediately started to talk to each in lowered voices.

"Do you think Mr. F's in trouble?" I asked Kate.

"No way. Teachers don't get in trouble."

"Maybe not grown up teachers," Scott said sarcastically.

"It's probably one of us," Sally said, looking worried.

"Whatever it is, it must be bad to get her down here," Marilee said.

Kate instantly rounded on Scott. "Please tell me you didn't blow up another planet!"

"Of course not! I don't even look at the stars anymore!" Scott said.

Our teacher and principal came back then. Fitzsimmons looked pale. There was no question. Something was definitely wrong.

"Alex Jenkins? Can we please see you outside?"

We all turned around. Alex, the boy who could melt the flesh of anything with a single touch, remained seated. He stared at the floor and didn't look up.

"I think I'd rather stay here, thanks."

Mr Fitzsimmons walked up to him. "Alex? I think you should come with us."

Alex finally looked up. "You don't know what they did."

"Alex, please. Just _come with us_." Mr. Fitzsimmons' voice was quiet, but forceful. I shifted in my seat, and had to make an effort to stay still.

Alex stood up. There were tears in his eyes, but his expression was calm. He was almost to the door when suddenly, his eyes widened. He yanked off his glove and lunged toward our teacher, who spun around just in time.

"_Stop_!" Fitzsimmons yelled.

The scream froze in my throat. I stared, scared out of my wits, as Alex's hand stopped within an inch of our teacher's face. Alex was trembling slightly, but he didn't move.

Alarmed, Principal Powers started to move to towards them, but our teacher waved her away.

"Alex," he said, and whispered something that I couldn't catch.

Alex dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Suddenly, two men in black uniforms stepped into the classroom. They each took one of Alex's arms, being careful to avoid his bare hands, and dragged him out of the classroom.

For several seconds, the classroom was dead silent. Principal Powers looked at all of us regretfully, before she walked out of the classroom. Mr. Fitzsimmons stood by the doorway, looking nauseous.

"Mr. F?" I said softly. "Are you okay?"

There was a flash of light. Hank was back. He shook his head a little, grinning like crazy.

"I did it! And I think I saw my grandmother!"

Then he stared around at us.

"What? What's wrong?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I peeked inside the Paper Lantern. It was late afternoon and there was already a decent crowd. I went inside, walked between the tables and headed into the kitchen.

A strong smell of food hit me instantly. Peering through the steam and flashes of fire, I saw my sister hastily tossing some noodles into a white carton. In the corner, Warren was chopping up some vegetables with a speed that made me really concerned about his fingertips.

"That pork is going to burn," Anna said warningly.

"No, it won't," Warren said, setting down his knife and snatching a pan off the fire.

I cleared my throat a little. "Bad time, guys?"

They both looked sharply at me.

"Oh, thank goodness," Anna said. She grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me towards the sink.

"Wash your hands then put this on," she said, slinging an apron over my shoulder. "When you're done, take this bag to the person who has receipt number forty-three. Got that? Forty-three."

"But Anna..." But my sister had already gone back to the food. I gave up. There's no way she'd listen to me, not like this. I turned to the sink and did as she asked.

For the next few hours, I found myself taking orders and delivering meals to tables. Mrs. Soong was off sick and my sister and brother-in-law had no one to deal with the after-work rush. Finally, the crowd began to thin out, then disappeared altogether. I wiped down the last empty table, then trudged back into the kitchen.

"Ugh. I'll never get the smell of sweet-and-sour sauce out of my clothes," I groaned as I pulled the apron over my head and took a seat in the stool nearby.

"Believe me, the smell will go," Anna said, then paused. "Eventually."

"You really bailed us out, Evelyn," Warren said. He handed me thirty dollars.

"Wow, thanks!" I instantly pocketed the money, already thinking of a hundred ways to spend it.

Then I looked down at the wiping cloth I was still holding. In all the madness, I'd forgotten for a minute why I came.

"Guys? Something bad happened at school today."

Warren looked up from his box of frozen spring rolls. Anna set down the glass she'd been drying.

"What?" my sister asked, already looking worried.

I told them about Alex Jenkins, and how strange men in black uniforms took him away after he tried to hurt Mr. Fitzsimmons. When I finished I felt a little breathless, which was weird.

"I don't why they took him away. I mean, he must have done something bad. Right?"

"Tell us about him," Warren said. "What kind of power does he have?"

"He melts living things, right down to the bones."

Warren and Anna exchanged a look that I didn't like at all.

"What is it?"

Anna forced a smile. "Don't worry about it, Evie."

"Please, just tell me."

Warren sighed. "There was an incident last night."

"Warren," Anna interrupted with a warning in her voice.

"She's going to find out eventually," Warren told her.

"Find out what?" I asked, trying not to sound impatient.

"Have you heard of the Silvestri sisters?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. "They're the two ladies that are going to be released from prison."

"Well, they were released. Last week. And now they're missing."

My breath caught in my throat. "Missing?"

"Yeah. Family members reported it. Their front door was found unlocked, the place was trashed, and the Silvestri's new dog... well, what was left of it."

"What was left...?" I trailed off.

Neither of them responded. But I figured it out.

"Oh no," I said, immediately feeling sick.

"Come on,"Anna said, standing up. "Enough of this. I'll drive you home."

"But how did he find them? And why-"

"Look," Anna said. "We don't know if that boy did anything. It's all just speculation right now."

I didn't agree. I thought back to what Alex said to Mr. Fitzsimmons that morning.

_You don't know what they did._

"Evie, are you okay?" Anna asked, seeing the look on my face.

I nodded. "What do you think'll happen to him?"

Warren and Anna gave each other that look again.

"I don't know," she said carefully.

I knew she was lying. But what could I say?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive home was quiet at first. Anna kept glancing at me. I didn't glance back.

"Look, I know it seems like we don't tell you everything-"

"Seems?"

"Okay, so we don't. But it's for your own good."

"How can you say that? You weren't even there. You didn't see how scared Alex looked." I sighed, suddenly angry. "Forget it. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

We sat through a few more seconds of silence.

"So you're all packed?" Anna asked, trying to change the subject.

My parents were starting their second honeymoon tomorrow. Warren was going to drive them to the airport; Anna would be picking me up from the house after school.

"More or less. It's not like I'm the one going on the trip."

My sister grinned. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun, just like when you were little and came to spend the night. Remember? The cartoons, the bedtime stories-" she stopped, her smile fading. "The sticky hands."

"And bath-time. Don't forget bath-time," I added with mock-enthusiasm.

Anna arched an eyebrow. "I still have your pink rubber-duck somewhere."

"Okay, not creepy at all."

"Seriously Evie," Anna said, laughing. "Look, I'll admit I had my doubts about you staying with us. But now I'm really looking forward to hanging out with my baby sister. It'll be like an extended sleepover."

I wasn't so sure about that. But I smiled anyway. "Can't wait."

And I tried to mean it. The next day after school, I stood outside my house with Anna, saying goodbye to Mom and Dad.

"Do you have all the numbers? I made a list, in order of the itinerary-"

"Mom, we have it. Please just relax, okay? Go enjoy your honeymoon."

Mom hugged me and my sister for the hundredth time. "Evie, now you be good and don't give Anna and Warren any trouble. Oh, I love you! We'll call you as soon as we land in Paris!"

"Assuming we don't miss the plane," Dad called out, obviously trying not to sound impatient.

Mom rushed to get into the car. Warren was already in the driver's seat.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" I said with a wave. "Don't bring me back a new brother or sister!"

"Evie!" Anna snapped, but she was smiling. "Have a safe trip Mom and Dad!"

We watched them finally drive away. Then Anna turned to me with a grin.

"Let's go."

We got to the apartment with no major mishaps. Anna helped me pull my suitcase up the stairs. When we got inside, Anna walked across the living room and stood before the door that led to a room I practically never visited.

"You'll be staying in there."

"Isn't that Warren's office?" I asked doubtfully.

"Oh, is it?" Anna pushed open the door.

My eyes went wide. The room had been cleaned out and repainted a pale cream color. The old desk, shelves and file cabinets were gone. In its place were a bed, a small table and chair, and a nightstand.

"We figured since you were going to be here for a while, we'd do a little decorating," Anna was saying. "Besides, Warren and I've been talking about having a guest room for ages."

"Oh, thanks Anna!" I said, giving her a big hug. It was definitely better than spending the next two weeks sleeping on the couch. I pulled my suitcase into the room and started unpacking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. F?" Hank spoke up.

Our teacher was standing on his tiptoes to write a list of exercises to control and regulate our powers on the whiteboard.

"Yes Hank?" he said, not stopping from his notes.

"Um... Is Alex Jenkins coming back?"

There was a few seconds of silence. Mr. Fitzsimmons lowered himself onto his feet properly and turned around.

"I don't know," he said quietly.

"But what happened to him?" Kate asked.

"Guys, I'm not the best person to ask-"

"I heard that he had something to do with the Silvestris going missing. Is that true?"

I said it. Everyone turned to me. Then they looked at Mr. Fitzsimmons. He sighed.

"Alex Jenkins won't be coming back to Sky High. That's all I know. Now we have a lot of work to do today."

No one else had the nerve to ask any more questions, me included. We all went back to our work. I carefully wrote _The Eight Ways of Discovering Your Anchor_ in my notebook and tried to ignore the empty chair where Alex used to sit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At long last, the day of Adam's party came. My friends and I were wearing our best clothes. We stared around in amazement as we stood in front of Adam's house. Well it was actually a mansion, with a huge sprawling lawn crowded with tents and people. Most of them I recognized from school...and TV. There were celebrity superheroes, security guards, even media reporters.

I was wearing a purple dress that my mom and I went shopping for a few days before. My friends were all dressed up too, staring around just like I was doing. We had entered the huge front gate that led to Adam's house, after I showed my invite to a tall man wearing a dark blue suit.

"Do you believe this place?" Kate muttered, staring at a trio of sword swallowers as we walked by.

"Just barely," I said. For weeks we had all dreamed about what Adam's birthday party would be like. But even the most outrageous rumors weren't too far from reality.

"Oh, a Ferris wheel!" Sally squealed. "I love those!"

Before I knew it, Hank and Sally had gone off towards the rides. Kate and Marilee went to check out a sideshow involving some skinny guy and a bed of nails. Scott went to harass some poor unsuspecting TV reporter.

They'd all given me their presents for Adam. It wasn't easy buying one. What do you get for the boy who has everything?

I put the gifts on the designated table, then went to look for Adam. It wasn't easy- there were a lot of people around. It seemed weird to be at a birthday party where the guest of honor was nowhere to be found. I milled around the crowd for a while, when suddenly I heard:

"Adam, stop fidgeting. You'll ruin your suit."

I turned around. There was Adam. He was wearing a black suit with a jade green tie that really brought out his eyes. Next to him was his mother, Kylie. I froze, hardly allowing myself to believe it. There was Kylie Mackenzie- in person! She looked even prettier and more heroic in real life!

For a second I didn't know what to do. I was terrified at the thought of just walking up to the boy that made my heart do weird fluttery things and one of my all-time idols. But Adam looked up and saw me.

"Evie, hi!"

I found myself walking over to them, though my legs felt like cooked spaghetti. "H-happy birthday, Adam. Thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming," Adam said with a grin. "Mom, this is the teleporter I was telling you about. Evie, this is my mom, Kylie."

Kylie shook my hand and flashed me a brilliant smile. "It's nice to meet you, Evie."

"You too," I said, trying to sound as calm as I could. But I couldn't help adding, "I'm a really big fan."

She laughed. "Well, that's always good to know. Adam tells me you were pre-placed."

"Uh... well, I guess," I stammered, wishing Kate had kept her big mouth shut.

"That takes a lot of talent. Tell me, which one of your parents is a Hero?"

"My dad," I said instantly. "He was The Shield. But you were in my sister's year- you might have heard of her. Anna Arrian?"

Kylie's smile slipped for a split second- anyone else watching probably wouldn't have noticed- and a coldness came into her green eyes. I suddenly panicked. What was wrong?

"You're Anna's _sister_?" she said slowly. "That's interesting."

"You know her?"

"I suppose you could say that. Listen, it was great to meet you, but a party like this isn't easy to manage."

"Right, of course."

I watched Kylie leave, feeling a little chilled at the way she'd said my sister's name.

"Sorry about that," Adam said. "My mom- she's in her own world half the time."

"It's okay," I said, trying to mean it. "So where are your friends? You know, Fern and the others."

"Oh, they're here somewhere. They already stopped to say hi."

"Cool. So uh... are you enjoying the party?" I didn't know why I asked. In retrospect, it seemed like a dumb question.

Adam shrugged, tugging at his tie. "Yeah, I guess."

He didn't sound very convincing. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"It's okay. You can tell me."

Adam hesitated, then looked around carefully. Finally, he said in a low voice, "My parents throw this kind of party for me every year. Well, my mom does. She plans everything, right down to the clothes I'll be wearing."

Adam tried to shrug it off, but he looked upset. And he was still pulling at his tie.

"Why don't you take the tie off? You look like you're choking to death."

"I can't," Adam muttered. "Mom says it _makes_ the suit."

Well, she was right about that. But what did it matter if Adam was uncomfortable? "What she doesn't know won't hurt her," I pointed out.

Adam glanced around again. Then he yanked the tie loose and pulled it over his head. He smiled, looking happier already.

"Do you want to meet my Dad?" he asked me. "I know you're a fan. He's inside making sandwiches."

I really wanted to meet Mr. Mackenzie. But I held myself back. "It's your birthday. What do _you_ want to do?"

Adam blinked. "I don't know."

I suddenly wondered if anyone had ever even asked him what he'd wanted for his birthday. The thought was kind of sad.

"Do you like video games? I saw some in that tent over there."

He did. We played _Zombie Destruction III_ for a while (I let him beat me couple of times-it _was_ his birthday, after all). Then we met up with his friends. There was Fern, Quinn, Joshua, and Helen, who looked stunning in a deep blue and silver dress. Standing next to her, I couldn't help feeling a little inadequate.

"There's going to be an illusionist show in five minutes behind the house," Adam said to us. He looked a lot happier for the first time all day.

"Cool, let's check it out!" Quinn said.

"Sweetie, it's time for pictures," Kylie said, coming out of nowhere. She took one look at Adam and went pale. "Adam, where's your tie?"

Adam's smile vanished. "It's... it's in my pocket."

"In your- do you know how much that tie cost? Please, put it back on. The photographers are waiting."

Kylie' s voice was quiet, but stern. Adam went red. I looked away, feeling embarrassed for him. I think we all did.

"No."

I turned back in surprise. Adam had said it. He was staring up at her with a look I definitely recognized. It was the same look I gave my parents dozens of times, when I was sick of their rules and decided I wasn't going to take it anymore. It never ended well for me.

"What did you say?" Kylie asked levelly.

"I said no. I don't want to take any more pictures. We've already taken hundreds anyway."

Kylie's voice was toneless. "Adam. Don't make a scene."

But Adam wouldn't listen. "I don't want to take any more pictures," he said again. "And I don't want to put on my tie. I just want to enjoy my birthday."

Kylie flushed slightly, but her expression didn't change its blankness. She stared down at Adam, but not before glancing at me. I half-wondered if she knew I'd suggested that Adam take the tie off in the first place.

"We'll talk about this later. Now come on," she said sharply, putting a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"No, we won't! Why do you always do this?" he said angrily. He shrugged out of Kylie's grasp and started to rise into the air, floating above us. Behind me, I could hear the frantic flashing of cameras.

"Adam, get _down_ from there!" Kylie hissed and tried to grab his leg.

That's when it happened.

Pain exploded in my head. It felt like someone had punched a hole in the back of my skull and ripped out my brain.

I couldn't scream. I couldn't move. Flashing bright lights exploded in my eyes. I was falling- along with everyone else around me.

Everyone but Adam. He looked terrified, hovering above me, as my world blinked out of existence.


	8. Abilities Abound

**Thanks so much for your patience. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, or any of its canon characters**

**Chapter Eight- Abilities Abound**

Weird static noises hissed and crackled in my head. I was laying in the dark trying to figure out why, when suddenly there were voices.

"...how much damage do you think that..."

"We don't yet know the effects of..."

I opened my eyes. I was lying a hospital bed. Anna was standing with an old man who was obviously a doctor.

"Evie? Oh, thank God!" Anna said, coming to stand beside me. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"What's going on?" My voice sounded weird and far away. "Was I in an accident?"

"Sort of," Anna said, smoothing my hair back. "But you're going to be okay, don't worry."

"Where's Mom and Dad?"

Anna looked confused. "They're in Europe."

"But... I thought they weren't going until next week?"

My sister went silent for a moment. "Evelyn," she said, her voice wavering slightly, "What's the last thing you remember?"

I tried to think about it, but the static sounds in my head wouldn't go away.

"Evie?"

"I- I was getting ready to go to school. We were at the table having breakfast, and Mom said I could stay with you while they were gone-"

"Honey, that was almost two weeks ago."

My eyes widened in surprise. Two weeks? That couldn't be right. How could I have forgotten two weeks of my life?

"Temporary amnesia is a common side-effect of this type of thing," the doctor said, speaking up. Looking at me, he added, "But you should be back to normal in a few days."

A nurse came in then. "Dr. Fort?"

"Yes Heather, I'll be right there." He looked at Anna and said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Peace, but I have quite a few other patients-"

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

The doctor left and we were alone.

"Anna, what happened?"

My sister took my hand and fixed me with a reassuring smile. "You were at Adam's birthday party. Remember?"

"I was?"

"Yeah. There was an... incident."

I narrowed my eyes. "What kind of incident?"

Anna sat on the bed beside me. "It's called a psychic pulse. It knocked out everyone within a hundred-foot radius, including you."

"A psychic pulse? From where?"

Warren came into the room then. He looked at me anxiously, like he expected me to flatline at any moment. I didn't know why. I wasn't even hooked up to any of the machines as far as I could tell.

"Hey kid, how're you feeling?"

"Like someone's poured Pop Rocks and Coke into my head," I said honestly. "Other than that, great."

"I talked to the doctor. They're going to let us know when we can take you home," he told me.

"I don't think we should just yet," Anna murmured to him. "Her memory's not... up to par right now."

I was about to argue with that, when suddenly the static noise that was once just an annoying hiss in my ears, erupted into a deafening roar.

"Ahh!" I cried, pressing my hands to my ears. It didn't help at all- the noise was coming from inside my head.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked in alarm.

"It hurts!" I gasped.

Someone walked into the room then. It was Kylie. Anna immediately rounded on her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" my sister demanded. She sounded furious.

"Trying to help," Kylie said with a bite in her voice.

"Get out," Anna snapped, ignoring Warren's hand on her shoulder.

"Anna," Warren murmured, then glanced pointedly at me.

Anna looked at me too. Then she took a deep breath.

"Why are you here?" she asked coldly.

"Like I said- to help." Kylie was looking right at me when she said it.

"It's all right. It's all in your head," she added to me. As soon as she said those words, I lost all equilibrium. The world was spiraling. I gasped and fell back onto my pillow.

"What are you doing to her?" Anna cried.

There was a flash in my vision- for a split second I couldn't see anything. I blinked. Suddenly, all my memories rushed to the surface, like a block had been removed.

I sat up again. The pain was gone. And I remembered it all- the party, how upset Adam had been, and then-

"Evie?" Anna said uncertainly.

"I'm okay," I said faintly. "I'm okay."

The ride back sure was a quiet one. Once or twice Anna turned around to look at me. I tried to smile at her.

Kylie had fixed whatever that 'psychic pulse' had done to me. After the nurse gave me a brief examination, I was discharged. When I got home I called my Mom and Dad. When Anna told them what happened, they were ready to take the next flight back to Maxville. It took me an hour to convince them that I was okay and to stay in Europe.

"How're you feeling?" Anna asked. She had made us tea. Warren was downstairs, getting the Paper Lantern ready to open for the day.

"I'm all right. Just thinking about my friends."

Anna looked at the ground. "When we left the hospital Kylie was still there, undoing the damage, I imagine. I'm sure they'll be fine."

I nodded. "Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"That psychic pulse... it was Adam, wasn't it?"

Anna lowered her cup, and nodded. "Kylie told me. She apologized, and explained it was all an accident. How did you figure it out?"

I remembered how scared Adam looked before everything went black. "There was something in his eyes. I didn't understand it then, but now I do. I don't get it though. Adam's a flier."

"Well, he's more than that now," Anna said dryly, draining her tea.

"I wonder what's happened to him. I hope he's all right."

Anna took my now empty cup. "You look hungry," she said, trying to sound cheerful. "How about lunch?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well... that party was a disappointment, huh? Am I right?"

Kate looked up sharply. "Scott, don't you ever get tired of people telling you to shut up?"

Scott shrugged. "Not really."

"Fine. Shut up, Scott," Kate said.

It had been a full week after Adam's birthday party. Everyone was still talking about it, though probably not in the way they thought they would. I hadn't seen Adam since then. He hadn't returned to Sky High. That worried me, especially after reading the headlines in the papers about how he'd been sent to Canada till the whole scandal of frying the synapses of some nine hundred plus people blew over.

"Wonder if he's okay," I mumbled for the millionth time that day.

"I'm sure he's fine," Marilee said dismissively. She had a bruise on her forehead from where she'd fallen after she passed out at the party. "I mean, he has to turn up eventually, right?"

Mr. Fitzsimmons walked into the class. "Morning guys. Hope you're ready for a lot of work today."

We all groaned and muttered.

"Yep. Thought you'd be."

We continued to work on our powers. Mr. Fitzsimmons made me teleport for ten straight minutes to various points around the classroom. Since I couldn't teleport father than a few feet in the room, I didn't have to try to restrict myself. Round and round I went, vanishing, then reappearing, then vanishing and reappearing again. By the end of it all, I was really dizzy.

"Okay, Evie. Take a break," Mr. Fitzsimmons said, and I half stumbled back to my seat. "Marilee, it's your turn."

"Oh man," Marilee sighed.

"Don't you worry. I came prepared," Fitzsimmons said. He reached into his bag, pulled out a small black container and set it on the table. Marilee's eyes widened.

"That won't work," she said immediately.

"What won't?" I asked. "What's in the jar?"

"Cow's blood," Marilee said. She looked annoyed. "A week old, by the feel of it. It's useless."

"Gross," Kate muttered.

"It won't hurt to give it a try," Fitzsimmons said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Marilee said dryly.

Mr. Fitzsimmons just waited.

"Oh, fine." Scratching absently at her arm, Marilee stared at the container. And stared... and stared.

"Any time today," Scott said with a yawn.

"Shut your face, Scott!" Marilee snarled. Her eyes were blood red.

"Guys, calm down," Fitzsimmons said. "Marilee, you're doing fine. Just keep focussed, okay?"

"I can't do it!" Marilee insisted. "It's dead blood, it's no good."

"Blood is blood," Fitzsimmons said firmly. "Believe it or not, you're not the first haemokinetic I've come across. You can do this. I know you can."

Marilee's shoulders sagged, but she tried again anyway. I could tell she was concentrating pretty hard; a sweat had broken out on her forehead and her hands were shaking slightly The seconds went by. Nothing was happening.

Then the bell rang. It was lunch time.

"Stay in your seats. Everyone got their turn to work on their powers. We're not leaving this classroom until Marilee makes that blood move," Fitzsimmons said.

"Oh come on!"

"That's not fair!"

"Hey, you're not the only one who's hungry," Fitzsimmons said, then turned to Marilee, who looked more frustrated than ever. "Go ahead."

"But I can't! You don't get it, do you? You're asking me to do the impossible!"

Fitzsimmons looked her straight in the eye. "No I'm not."

"For crying out loud, Marilee, just do it already!" Scott said.

"For the last time, shut UP!" Marilee yelled, looking ready to kill him.

Suddenly the container flew off Fitzsimmons' desk and slammed into the clear wall. The lid was knocked off and all the blood in it flew out, dripping down to the floor.

Marilee blinked, stunned. "Was that... me?"

"It sure was. Great job!" our teacher said happily. He picked up his lunch box and book bag. "I'll get the janitor to clean that up. Now it's lunchtime." Fitzsimmons grinned. "Mom made me mac and cheese today!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That space doesn't count as one move."

"Yeah it does!"

"Anna, will you tell your sister to stop cheating?"

"Anna, will you tell Warren that my move was perfectly legit?"

"Evie, that does not count as a move. Go back."

"Sure, take his side."

We were sitting at the kitchen table, playing some old board game Anna had drudged up from the back of her closet. Friday night, and my sister and Warren both had the night off from their regular Hero patrols. It was a weekend miracle.

We eventually finished the game (Warren won for the fourth time in a row), and were about to head into the living room to watch some TV when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Anna said, and went out.

"So what are we going to watch?" I said, helping Warren put all the game pieces back into the box.

"Anything but talk shows," Warren muttered. "I hate those."

"Warren?"

Anna was back. Her face was blank, but nonetheless I felt a strange chill.

"Warren, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." To me, he said, "Uh, why don't you go and put on a movie or something? We'll be right in."

"All right," I said, suddenly uneasy. I went into the living room and put on the TV, but turned it down really low. I wasn't one to eavesdrop, but something was going on.

I couldn't make out what they were saying- Anna had shut the door. But despite the muffled sound of their voices I could tell that they were upset.

Fifteen minutes passed. I was debating whether or not to risk getting up and listening at the door, when suddenly it opened and they both appeared. I froze. Anna's expression hadn't changed from when I'd last seen her, but Warren's had. He looked weird, as if he'd just went through some kind of shock, but it was his eyes that got to me. They were bright and slightly dazed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They posted a list!" Kate said bitterly as she pulled a newspaper out of her bag and shook it angrily at us.

"A list of what?" Scott asked.

"Villains that could be eligible for release under the Brenner Act!" she said, shaking her head. "I can't believe it. It's actually happening!"

"Let me see that," Marilee said, taking the newspaper. We all crowded around it and read through the article, scanning the list. Sally gasped.

"Overlord? They want to release him?" Sally whispered. She took a shaky step back and leaned heavily against the lockers. She looked like she was going to faint.

"Sally, are you okay?" Hank said worriedly, coming to stand beside her.

Sally gagged, then spasmed like she was dry heaving. Without a word, she dashed down the hall and rounded the corner towards the girl's bathroom. Seconds later there was a loud roar and a stream of fire that came from the direction she was heading, followed by screams and students running for their life.

"I am so _sorry_," Sally moaned yet again. "I don't know how I'll pay for the damage. My mom, we- we don't have a lot of money-"

"Don't worry about it. The school's insurance covers most dragon-related accidents," said Mr. Fitzsimmons. He had stopped Sally after walking into her as he came out of the staff room. I'm not entirely sure how he did it, but the very next second she had returned to her human form. Now she was in a new tan dress. I was starting to wonder if she had a second wardrobe hidden away at school somewhere.

The bell rang- class had begun.

Mr. Fitzsimmons began the day's lesson, but I couldn't concentrate. All I could think of was that newspaper tucked in Kate's book bag, and the list of possibly soon-to-be-released super villains. But most of all, the name that burned brightest out of all on that list flared in my mind. It filled me with a fear that was so instant and ingrained it felt almost genetic.

Who in their right mind would even think of releasing Barron Battle?

That question stayed with me for the rest of the day. A lot of kids were talking about it and even a few teachers looked upset. I tried to remember what Hank said, that it was only a list of theoretical possibilities and tried not to get upset. But it was hard.

During the last period of the day, Mr. F called each of us up to his desk for an assessment of our progress so far. I was up first.

"So Evelyn. How're you liking your time here so far?" Fitzsimmons asked.

"Yeah, it's great," I said trying not to feel too nervous.

Fitzsimmons looked up at me from his notepad. "You're doing really well, you know. Your test results are above average overall, and your scores on the physical exercises are really good too."

"Are they?" I asked doubtfully.

Fitzsimmons raised his eyebrows. "Do you know the farthest distance the average teleporter can cover in a single jump?"

I shook my head.

"Neither do I. But according to your records, you've tripled that- several times. Can you imagine how far you can go with enough training? No place on earth will be out of reach."

I'd never thought about it that way. The thought of being able to go anywhere in the world whenever I wanted in a split second sounded awesome. It also sounded impossible.

"Honestly Mr. F? I don't think I can do it. I've tried for years and worked really hard these past few months." I sighed. "But I'm starting to think I won't ever be able to control my powers."

Fitzsimmons smiled. "Evelyn... you already are."

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked Principal Powers to take down the ward that limits your powers. You've been teleporting freely for about three weeks now."

"_What_?" I gasped. "Why didn't you tell me? What if I over reached? What if I teleported into midair and fell to my death? What if-"

"You would have been fine," my teacher said, annoyingly calm. "Remember when you teleported into space? You were only in orbit for a second or two. Then your self preservation reflexes kicked in, and poof- back you came to earth. After your first few sessions of training, I thought that you were ready to work on your own. And I was right. You've been teleporting to almost every designated point I've thrown at you. You don't have a problem controlling your powers, Evelyn. Your only problem is not believing you can."

I was quiet for a while, struggling to find the words. Finally I said, "But what if you made the wrong call, and I wasn't ready?"

Fitzsimmons gave me a blank look. "I'm almost never wrong."

I was stunned. For years I had a secret fear that I'd never be able to control my powers. It was weird, but I felt kind of comfortable with that. Now that found out that I could, I felt... scared. There were no excuses now.

In the last period of the day, Mr. Fitzsimmons came back into class, looking more serious than any nine year-old should.

"Guys, settle down. I want to talk to you for a second."

We all went quiet and waited.

"I know by now you've heard about the possible release of quite a few super villains. There's been a lot of talk of it going around the school-"

"I heard they're going to release the Overlord," Sally blurted out.

"Is Jericho Crisis really getting out?" someone in the back asked.

"Barron Battle's on that list."

The room went silent. I'd said it, out loud without really meaning to. Fitzsimmons stared at me.

"I know," he told me softly. Then he looked around. "I'm not going to lie to any of you. There are some people that believe these villains have been reformed and are trying to get them released. It's a very real possibility. But there are also a lot of people that are fighting to keep them locked up. Now you're all here for a reason and that's to learn how to control and use your powers. None of you can afford any distractions. Do you guys understand what I'm trying to say?"

Reluctantly, we all nodded.

"Good. So take out your notebooks and write this down. We have a lot of work to cover," he said, picking up a black marker and heading to the whiteboard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, Kate, Marilee and the others wanted to go to the local mall. I didn't join them. I wanted to get back to Anna and Warren's apartment as quickly as possible. With the news of the possible super villain release, there were a lot of questions I had the feeling they knew the answers to.

I waved to Mrs. Soong as I went by and headed upstairs. I unlocked the door with the spare key Anna had given me and went inside. I was about to call out hello, then heard Warren's voice in the hallway.

"I'm not going to talk about this. It's not up for discussion...!"

He was trying to keep his voice down, that much I could tell. But he sounded seriously angry. I tiptoed towards the living room where the phone was and peeked around the corner. Warren was pacing back and forth, holding the phone with one hand and clutching his hair with the other. I'd never seen him so upset.

"Look, you had a million chances and you screwed up every single time. I did more than my part to get through to you- no, no, I don't believe you! People like you never change. It took me a long time to see that, but I get it now. You might have the committee fooled, and the mayor and even yourself, but I know what you are... how can you say that-"

He suddenly stopped. His face went really pale.

"Don't you dare. Don't you _dare_. I'm only going to tell you this once. You come anywhere near me or my family, and I swear I'll kill you."

My heart skipped a beat.

Warren hung up. He was breathing hard. I tried to move but I felt stuck where I was. That's how he turned around and saw me.

We just looked at each other without saying anything for a few scary seconds. Then he cleared his throat and tried to smile.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How was school?"

"Great, great. H-how's work?"

"Good. Uh... you want a snack or something?"

"No thanks. I'll just... go do my homework."

"All right."

I took a couple of steps backward nervously, then turned around and half ran to my room.


	9. Going Home

**Author's Note: I know, I'm just all over the late updates! Sorry. All I can do is promise that I will finish this story. Thanks for your patience!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, or any of its canon characters**

**Chapter Nine- Going Home**

"Adam's back. Did you hear?" Helen said to me excitedly as she walked by with Fern, Joshua and Quinn, her dark blue eyes flashing.

I sure had. It was all over school before the first bell had rung. I'd periodically scanned the halls looking for him. But I hadn't seen him so far.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"We spoke on the phone last night. He sounded fine," she said to me, and I felt a strange uneasy twinge at that.

"Oh. That's good."

"Well, see you."

"Bye guys," I said, watching them go. Then I hurried off to Mr. Fitzsimmons' classroom.

Once we were all in, our teacher went to close the door. But before he got there, Principal Powers appeared.

"Mr. Fitzsimmons, I hope we haven't interrupted."

"No, we're only just starting."

"Good. Are you ready for him?"

"Of course."

"Good." Principal Powers smiled. Then she stepped aside... and Adam Mackenzie walked in.

My heart jumped in excitement. Adam was back! But why was he here?

"Class," Mr. Fitzsimmons said, "We have a new student joining us. He will be with us two days a week for the rest of the term." Turning to Adam, he added, "Would you like to introduce yourself and tell us your powers?"

Adam stepped forward reluctantly. "I'm Adam Mackenzie. And I'm-"

He stopped when he caught sight of me. I smiled at him.

"I'm a flier," he said firmly.

"And what else?" our teacher asked. "Adam, it'll help if you tell us everything."

Adam sighed. "I'm a flier... and an illusionist."

We were silent. We'd all worked it out more or less, but it was something else hearing him actually say it.

"Thanks Adam. I usually ask the students to demonstrate their powers, but in your case, I think we'll pass on that for now. You can take a seat."

Adam did so. I struggled not to turn and look at him, even though the others did. I barely heard what Mr. Fitzsimmons said for the rest of the class and when the bell finally rang, I was nothing but nerves.

"Are you okay?" I asked him at lunch. I'd mustered up the courage to sit beside him. Scott, Marilee and the rest joined me soon after.

"Yeah," Adam said. Looking around at the others, he said, "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened at the party."

"Yeah Adam, about that," Scott said and we all cringed. "I heard talk that some of the parents are talking about legal action. Know if your mom and dad are planning any kind of payout?"

"Scott!" we all cried out, horrified.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"He didn't mean that," I said Adam anxiously, giving Scott my best glare. "No one's suing anyone."

"It's okay," Adam mumbled, blushing bright red. "My parents will be covering all of your medical bills."

"Well, it's a start," Scott said.

"Scott? Shut... up," I growled.

"Uh... I don't really feel that hungry after all. I'll see you guys later," Adam said. He got up with his lunch tray and left the table.

"Adam," I called out after him, but he practically flew out of the cafeteria.

I turned to glare at Scott, trying to think of something awful to say to him. But my mind was drawing an infuriating blank.

Hank's wasn't though. "You know what your problem is, Scott? You're the world's biggest ass!"

"Hey, don't talk to me like that!" Scott snapped.

"I just did!" Hank retorted.

"Please don't fight," Sally begged.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Kate ordered.

I didn't get into it. I just sipped my milk, glowering at Scott.

We ate the rest of our lunch quietly. For the rest of the afternoon, we went to our other classes. I glimpsed Adam every now and then in the hallways, and I tried to catch his eye. But he always kept his head down, staring at the floor as he went by.

I felt awful about what happened at lunch. But I didn't know how to fix it. Stupid Scott and his big stupid mouth! It was going to get him into deep trouble one day.

We all went back to Mr. Fitzsimmons' class during the last period of the day. Our teacher was there, grinning at us in a way we'd all come to know- and fear.

"Practice time, class. We're going to come up one by one and work on our powers this afternoon. Who'd like to go first?"

I never knew why he always asked this question. No one ever offered.

"Okay... how about we give the newbie a try? Adam Mackenzie? Want to throw an illusion at me?"

Adam gazed at him, shocked. "I can't. I'll hurt someone."

"We'll be fine. This room controls the strength of your powers. Now, just focus on me. Give me an illusion."

Adam still looked nervous.

"Come on. Just a small one."

Adam sighed. Then he stared at Mr. Fitzsimmons. His large green eyes grew wide, and oddly blank.

Mr. Fitzsimmons usual smile faded. "Okay, a little intense. Nothing I can't-"

Suddenly all the color drained from our teacher's face. "No!"

Adam shut his eyes and covered his face immediately. Mr. Fitzsimmons' legs buckled and he fell to his knees.

"Not again," Marilee muttered.

Adam quickly pulled him to his feet.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" he said.

Fitzsimmons looked very pale. With our help, he got to his feet again and stared up at Adam, looking shaken. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Adam said, looking miserable. "I wasn't trying to-"

"What did you do?" Fitzsimmons whispered.

"Nothing!" Adam said quickly. I wasn't sure what was going on, but even I could tell he was lying.

"Adam, tell me the truth," Mr. Fitzsimmons said.

But Adam kept quiet. And that seemed to shock Mr. F more than anything.

"Wow," our teacher whispered. "You're good. I mean really, you're... that's enough for today, I think. Take a seat, Adam."

Adam obeyed as quickly as he could. Our teacher watched him for a little while longer. Then he went on to the next student. He didn't look in Adam's direction again.

Finally, school was over. I packed up my bag as fast as physically possible, looking forward to the weekend.

"Adam, can you stay behind for a minute?" Mr. Fitzsimmons asked. "I need to talk to you."

"Uh, okay."

I left the classroom with everyone else, wondering why Mr. F had asked Adam to stay behind. But I didn't wonder about that for long.

When I got back to Anna and Warren's apartment, they weren't home. My sister was still at work (or fighting crime, who knew?). Warren was most likely doing the latter, since I didn't see him at the Paper Lantern. They'd left me a sandwich and some apple juice in the fridge for my after-school snack. I took it to the couch and flipped on the television.

I watched some cartoons while I ate. Halfway through the second show however, there was a special breaking news report.

We're here in front of the Maxville Specialist Detainment Center where a statement has been recently issued. Barron Battle, whose lawyer has long been campaigning for his parole release under the Brenner Act, will have a hearing scheduled in one week. It is believed that many prominent people will attend this hearing, most of whom will protest the super villain's release...

The TV was suddenly switched off. My eyes snapped up to see Anna with the remote in her hand. Behind her stood Warren. He looked like he was a thousand miles away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think they'll release him?" I asked her as we prepared dinner later that evening.

"No," Anna said simply. She was cutting up vegetables. There was a long scratch on her neck that definitely wasn't there that morning. I occasionally saw the odd crime-fighting related cut or bruise on my sister, but I could never get used to it.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because Warren's not going to let that happen," my sister said simply, as if that solved everything. She moved on from the potatoes to the asparagus. "Hey do me a favor, rinse these out for me."

I did as she asked and was silent for a while. Then, handing them back to her I said, "Anna?"

"Yes?" I could tell she was trying to be patient.

"What if he does get out?"

Anna suddenly slammed the knife she was holding onto the counter. She stared at it gleaming in the overhead lights, looking surprised.

"I'm sorry," I stammered automatically, though I wasn't sure why.

"No, I am. I don't know why I..." she trailed off, took a deep breath, then tried to smile. "Don't you worry about Barron Battle. It's all going to work out. I promise."

Those were the words she told Warren when he kissed her goodbye to go to Barron's release hearing days later.

I was packing up my stuff in my room and the bedroom door was slightly open. My parents would be flying home from Copenhagen that night, and I couldn't wait. I missed them like crazy.

"They wouldn't let him go. They wouldn't," Warren whispered to her, so I knew I wasn't supposed to hear. "We're- we're worrying for nothing, aren't we?"

I heard my sister sigh. "It's going to be okay."

I pretended to keep packing. But an hour and a half later, I still couldn't focus.

All I could think about was Barron Battle and the possibility of him being set free. I thought about where the hearing was going to be, at the correctional institution where Barron Battle was being held, and the people who were going to be there.

It was my mistake.

I felt a familiar sudden pull, and I gasped.

"Oh no-"

Before I could stop myself, I was suddenly sitting in a room full of people. There were several rows of chairs and a long table at the far end. People were settling in. I knew exactly where I was and I started to panic. I couldn't be here. I had to get out, and fast.

"Where'd you come from?" I turned and saw a woman in a dress suit sitting next to me. She had an ID card clipped onto her jacket that said 'Jessica Georges- Press'. She looked a little puzzled.

"I, uh..." I tried to think fast.

"Are you the Junior Press for Super Teen Monthly? I heard one of your guys might be covering this."

"Yeah," I said weakly. I was never any good at lying on short notice.

"Where's your press badge? They should've issued it to you when you came in through security."

"Uh, they misplaced it." I found myself saying.

Jessica shook her head. "Typical. You think they'd pull out all the stops, considering who the hearing's for." Jessica pulled out a note pad and a pen. "Barron Battle's not your everyday super villain, is he?"

I swallowed and nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the hearing will commence in five minutes."

"Shh, it's starting," Jessica said, even though I hadn't said anything.

We were on the left side of the room. There were a few rows of chairs on the adjacent side, which were filled with people. I scanned the front row and immediately jumped. Warren was there. He looked so solemn. I instantly sunk lower in my seat, praying that he wouldn't spot me. But he kept his eyes straight ahead on a door on the opposite side of the room and didn't even glance in my direction.

Three people were already sitting there at the table of the far end. Their faces were weirdly blank. It creeped me out a little.

"This hearing will come to order," the woman in the middle said. "Please bring the prisoner in."

The door that Warren had been staring at opened. Through it, a short middle-aged man walked through, followed by Barron Battle. His hands and feet were shackled, as he was accompanied by three guards.

Barron was placed in a chair at the center of the room. His hair was streaked with gray, but his face had only a few lines. His mouth wasn't smiling, but his eyes were.

"Before we speak to you Mr. Battle, there are several statements that a select number of your victims and/or relatives thereof would like to make."

The next hour was just awful. At least seven people stood up, all from different backgrounds, telling how Barron's crimes had affected their life. People who'd lost children, spouses, siblings and friends in horrific and heartbreaking ways. People who'd been maimed, some. When they had finished, I was ready to faint.

"Thank you for your statements. Now we will hear from an expert who will determine if Mr. Battle feels he has truly been rehabilitated."

Someone from the back row stood up, and I stared in amazement. It was Mr. Fitzsimmons! He was dressed in a sharp suit, his hair neatly combed, and his face...

His face was terrible. It was full of rage, but a calm rage that was hiding something a lot more serious underneath. He walked over to Barron Battle, a child who to anyone would look like your typical choirboy.

A shiver ran through me.

Barron gazed at him, narrowing his eyes.

"You look familiar. Really familiar."

"_Tell me your name,_" Mr. Fitzsimmons said casually, ignoring him.

"Barron Battle," Barron huffed out almost unwillingly. Then he smiled. "Oh, now I remember you. It's little Johnny Fitzsimmons. The years have been kind."

"That's enough. I want you to tell me the truth. _Do you believe you have been reformed_?"

"Yes, I do," Barron said immediately.

Mr. Fitzsimmons blinked. "_Do you intend to take up any kind of illegal activities if you are released?_"

"No."

Mr. F clearly didn't like that answer. He narrowed his eyes and said, "_Then what would you do_?"

"Find a job and a place to live. Lead an honest life."

"You're lying!" Fitzsimmons burst out, then turned round to the parole board. "He's lying. I don't know how, but he is."

"I promise you, I'm not," Barron said.

"Do you even feel sorry for the things you've done?" Fitzsimmons said, turning back to glare at him. "The people you've killed?"

"Mr. Fitzsimmons," the parole chairperson said warningly, but Mr. F ignored him.

"Answer me, Barron! _Do you feel any remorse for what you've done?_" he asked angrily.

"Yes," Barron hissed. "I have done terrible things in my life, things I will never forgive myself for. You might think I'm a monster. But I'm just as human as you are. A human who's made terrible choices." He lowered his eyes. "I am so sorry about your father, John."

Mr. Fitzsimmons gaped.

Warren suddenly stood up. "He's lying."

"Mr. Peace, we will not tolerate outbursts-"

"Please listen to me. You can't let him out," he told them desperately. "I know this man better than anyone. And I promise you, he hasn't changed. He'll never change. If you release him, no one will be safe."

"I know it's hard to accept, son," Barron said, speaking up. His voice was quiet. "But I'm done. I'm old, I'm powerless. Most of my associates are either dead, or in the same boat as I am. And even that wasn't the case... I've learned my lesson. My beliefs, my ambitions were misguided and flawed. I see that now. All I want is to live my life and be left alone."

Warren stared at him, looking like he was about ready to attack.

"Oh, you bastard," he said softly.

"Mr. Peace, please restrain yourself," the parole chairperson told him firmly. "Mr. Masey, do you have anything to say on behalf of your client?"

"I do," Mr. Masey said, standing up. "Barron Battle has been your textbook super villain for most of his adult life. He has carved a path of murder and destruction, not only in this city, but in other parts of the world. He has been labelled a murderous sociopath with a narcissism complex, among other colorful terms. Untreatable, people said. Lock him up and throw away the key.

"But those people were wrong. Through the programs implemented under the Brenner Act, this man has been fully rehabilitated, a fact confirmed by some of the leading names in psychology today. You have heard the truth from Barron himself. All he wants to do is live out the rest of his days in peace and quiet, like any other normal citizen. And after having paid his debt to society, isn't he entitled to that?"

Warren shook his head in anger. Mr. F hung his head, looking so sad.

"Thank you Mr. Masey." The chairperson's gaze swept the audience. "We have reviewed the prisoner's file and examined the assessments made by his therapist and other psychologists. We listened to the statements from several victims, with whom we greatly sympathize. However..."

My mouth suddenly felt dry.

"We have to make a decision based on the facts presented, not on emotions, however legitimate. And the facts are these: Barron Battle has successfully completed his course of treatment, therapy sessions and has been permanently neutralized. In addition, he has exhibited exemplary behavior during his incarceration, genuine remorse for his crime and has stated truthfully that he has no desire to return to his former criminal activities. With all of this in mind, we see no plausible reason to keep Barron Battle in prison. Under the Brenner Act, we believe he has been fully reformed and should be released."

"No!" Warren burst out, along with half a dozen other people.

"You can't do this. You can't!" John cried out, and I was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"Our decision has been made. This concludes the hearing."

The press, who were sitting around me suddenly erupted. The flash of cameras blinded me. Jessica was trying to outdo the others with her shouted questions. I didn't want to be there anymore. I looked around, trying to find a good place to teleport without being noticed, before deciding that all the confusion surrounding me was as good a place as any.

Before I vanished, I happened to glance up. My heart skipped a beat.

Warren was in the crowd. And he was looking right at me.


	10. I love you, Adam Mackenzie

**Author's Note: Another late update! All I can do is thank you profusely for putting up with me. I hope you enjoy this!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, or any of its canon characters**

**Chapter Ten- I love you, Adam Mackenzie.**

There was a heatwave in Maxville and predictably, our air conditioner broke down. So my parents and I went to Anna and Warren's, despite Dad's complaints.

"The repairman said he'll be there first thing tomorrow," he grumbled.

"That's what he said yesterday. And the day before that," Mom told him, moving her chair closer to the AC. Anna came in with a tray of cold lemonade.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Mom said, taking a glass. "Is Warren coming to join us?"

"He's busy interviewing people to help out in the Paper Lantern."

"Why can't he hire me?" I asked. The idea of having extra money sounded great.

"Sorry Sis. But we need someone full-time. " Anna said, taking a seat nearby. Then she turned to Dad. "How've you been?"

Dad looked up. "Could be better."

For the last few weeks my father had been making calls, writing letters and attending protest meetings for Barron Battle's re-incarceration. But nothing really happened. I saw how much that hurt him, and things just went downhill from there.

"Dad, I know things look bad-"

"Look bad? Anna, open your eyes. They _are_ bad. Brenner's set something terrible loose and now this city will never be the same."

"But he can't hurt us. Not anymore. He's powerless."

"He may have been neutralized, but he's far from powerless. I don't care what those doctors say. That man is still sick. Nothing will change that. And now he's out, walking on our streets-"

"Charles, not in front of Evie." Mom said softly.

Dad glanced at me, looking sorry. I stared down at my drink, then stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

"It's over a hundred degrees out!" Anna protested.

"If I start to melt I'll come right back inside."

I left the apartment and went downstairs. Inside the Paper Lantern the air was sizzling. The front door was wide open to let the less warm air (and the customers) in.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at eleven," I heard Warren say as I was passing through.

I turned around. Warren was shaking hands with an asian boy who was probably a year or two older than me. I turned back and immediately made a bee line for the door, but Warren caught sight of me.

"Evelyn? Come here for a minute."

I hesitated, half debating whether or not to pretend I hadn't heard him. But I knew better than that, and so did he. We hadn't spoken since he saw me at the release hearing. Sighing, I turned around and passed the older boy as he made he made his way out. He gave me a half curious glance as he made his way out, and I found myself wishing we were trading places.

"How've you been?" Warren asked, picking up a tray and stacking some used plates onto it.

"Fine," was all I said. I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel him staring.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were doing at the hearing?"

"I'm sorry," I blurted out. "I didn't mean to go. I was just worried and before I knew it, I was there."

I finally looked up at him. He didn't look mad. He didn't look anything. I couldn't tell if he was upset or not.

"Did you tell Anna?" I asked after a while.

"Didn't see the point."

I ran my finger along the cloth edge of the nearest table. "Look, I know I'm just a kid and you probably think I don't know much about anything. But... your dad's been neutralized. And he looked so _tired_ of everything. Maybe he _has_ changed."

Warren finished stacking the dishes on the tray and picked it up. "I hope you're right."

Before he turned to go he added, "Promise me something, Evelyn."

"What?"

"That you'll keep out of places you don't belong."

"I'll try."

That made Warren smile. "You're Anna's sister all right," he said, taking the tray into the kitchen.

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Find your anchor. It's what keeps you in control of your powers. It's what you focus on. Everything else must disappear. There should only be you and your anchor."

Mr. Fitzsimmons was standing before Sally-the-Dragon. He had a bucket of raw meat in his hands. The rest of the class immediately ran to the back of the room, including me. Mr. Fitzsimmons stood his ground though.

"Hi Sally," he said softly with a smile.

Sally-the-dragon was growling and licking her teeth. She only had eyes for that bucket.

Mr. Fitzsimmons took a step back as Sally stalked forward. "Can you hear me? Sally, give me a sign that you can understand."

Sally screeched loudly. Then growing impatient, she went for him.

"Sally _stop_!"

And she did. But it wasn't Mr. Fitzsimmons who had said it.

Hank had come forward, looking terrified.

"Hank, are you crazy? Get back here!" Kate hissed at him.

"It's okay," Fitzsimmons said calmly. "Hank, would you like to hold this for a second?"

Before Hank knew it, he was holding the bucket of meat. Sally huffed out a short burst of fire that almost singed him, but even though he looked terrified, Hank didn't move.

"Sally? It's me, Hank. You... you remember me don't you? We're friends. We have lunch together. You hold my bag for me when I time-travel."

Sally didn't seem to remember him. She kept glancing at the bucket then back at Hank like he some kind of annoying buzzing insect. Then, she reared up.

"Please don't kill me!" Hank yelled, shutting his eyes and still clutching that stupid bucket.

Sally descended on him. She yanked the bucket out of his hands with her teeth. The meat fell to the floor with a sickening _splat_. Sally immediately snapped it up in two seconds. Then she turned to Hank, looking hungrier than ever.

Hank opened one eye. Sally was standing directly over him, growling. But she didn't touch him.

"You did it," Mr. F said. He was now sitting at his desk, eating a pack of jelly beans. "Good job, Sally."

Sally suddenly changed back. She stumbled, but for once managed to keep standing.

"I did it," she whispered, beginning to smile. "I can't believe it."

Hank smiled too, trembling a little.

"That was great!" Mr. Fitzsimmons said. "Okay, up next... Evelyn?"

My heart skipped, like it usually did when the teacher called my name. I stepped forward, trying not to feel nervous.

"Okay, now this exercise is really simple. I want you to choose someone from class, teleport over to them, then teleport with them to these places," he said, handing me a list. "They're pretty easy to spot. There will be blue cards for you to collect at each destination. Think of it as a search and rescue. You have twenty minutes."

I automatically glanced at Adam, who was in our class that day. Before I could even think, I disappeared-

- and reappeared about two inches from his face. I wanted to die.

"Sorry," I mumbled and took a step back, trying to ignore the couple of kids who laughed.

"You're doing great," Mr. Fitzsimmons said.

I glanced at the list. "First stop, Italy."

Adam took my hand and smiled. "Let's go."

His hand felt warm in mine. Suddenly I didn't feel nervous anymore. I closed my eyes and we vanished-

- the sunlight hit my face, half blinding me. I could smell flowers from somewhere. I shielded my eyes, and found myself blinking at the Tower of Pisa.

"I knew you could do it!" Adam said, gazing around. "Now let's find that blue card."

It was pretty easy to spot. A guard was wearing it on his belt right by the entrance that led to the tower. He seemed to recognize me as soon as he spotted us and handed me the card without a word. Within seconds, we were off to the next place.

It was unbelievable. I teleported to every location perfectly on the first try- the Sydney Opera House in Australia; the Osaka Museum of History in Japan; the Parthenon in Greece and finally, the Hollywood sign in California. And all with Adam right beside me.

"Awesome work, Evelyn! You've completed the exercise in under ten minutes. That's got to be the best teleportation work I've ever seen," Mr. Fitzsimmons said when we materialized back in class.

"I'm not surprised," Adam said, with a final squeeze of my hand before letting go.

I couldn't help but beam at him. For a few shining moments I'd completely mastered my powers. And I knew it was all because of Adam. He gave me confidence and helped me to focus and control myself. He was my anchor.

x

x

x

x

x

"I went to Australia today."

"What is it, your fourth time now?"

"Yep. But this time, I went there on _purpose_. It was part of an exercise. Which I totally aced."

"Wow, congrats!" I heard a couple of blows and some glass breaking on the other end of the phone line.

"Is this a good time?" I asked doubtfully.

"Sure hon. I'm just taking care of a little something."

I heard a man cry out in pain.

"Super villain?" I guessed.

"Petty thief," she muttered tensely. "Stay down!"

There were a few more blows. Then I heard her sigh.

"Just once, I'd like them to listen. So, tell me about the exercise."

I told her all about the different places I teleported to with Adam. I was halfway through, when Anna interrupted me.

"Tell you what. Now that I've taken care of the bad guy, why don't we meet up?"

"Where are you?"

"On the corner of 4th and Stigg, but-"

The next second, I was staring at the stunned face of my sister.

"Hey, I did it again!" I said.

We got ice cream at a nearby parlor, then took a walk through the city park.

"I don't think I could have done so well without Adam," I was telling her. "He makes me feel... well, like I can do anything."

"You really like him, don't you?" Anna asked with a knowing smile.

I shrugged, my face warming up. I focussed on my ice cream. "I don't know. I guess."

"You should ask him out."

I stopped in my tracks. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because! Girls don't ask boys out."

"Oh really? Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"What if he says no?" I asked doubtfully.

"What if he says yes?" she pointed out.

I sighed. "I'll think about it."

We walked around the park then made our way back to Anna's place, still talking about school and Adam. We walked through the Paper Lantern, saying hi to Mrs. Soong and the new boy that Warren hired. Then we went upstairs and into the apartment.

Anna stopped halfway through the door. Her purse fell to the ground.

"What's up?" I pushed past her, and soon saw that we weren't alone. Warren was there. Sitting across from him, was a man with black hair and equally black empty-looking eyes. My first thought was that he was a friend of Warren's, except that Warren didn't look too happy about the fact that he was there.

"Evan?" Anna whispered.

The man stood up. His empty expression didn't change. "Hello, Anna." He glanced down at me. "This your daughter?"

"My sister," she said, and her voice sounded strange. It was like she was talking in her sleep.

"Right. Of course."

He trailed off. They were all being so weird. Warren was staring at Anna sadly. Anna wouldn't take her eyes off of this Evan guy. It was kind of creeping me out.

"Is everything okay?" I said after a second.

Anna flinched a little, like she'd forgotten I was there. "Of course. Look," she said, taking her purse off the floor and hastily pulling out a ten dollar bill. "Why don't you take a cab home? I'll give you a call later."

"But I can teleport-"

"Don't you dare," she said immediately. "You're not supposed to be doing that out of school anyway. Don't make it a habit. Now go on."

"But-" I hesitated.

"For goodness' sake, just listen to me for once, Evie!"

There was a quiet gasp. I glanced at the man whose expression changed for the first time since we came in. He looked...hurt, like someone had just given him some bad news.

Anna's shoulders sagged. Something shifted in the already weird atmosphere. I decided not to stick around any longer. I took the money and headed out of the door, not bothering with goodbyes.

Something was definitely not right back there. I wanted to know what was going on, why Anna had acted like that when she saw that guy. Part of me wanted to ask her what it was all about. But I knew she'd never tell me. I was just her kid sister, and I knew from experience that she almost never told me the really important things.

But I had to know.

I stopped halfway down the street. Swallowing a little, I ducked into a nearby alley. I couldn't afford any distractions- I was nervous as it was. Closing my eyes, I tried to picture the guest bedroom I had stayed in at their apartment. But it was hard to concentrate.

I imagined Adam's voice in my head: _You can do this_.

I felt the familiar pull-

-and then I could hear voices for real. Namely Warren's.

"- have to believe we tried everything in our power to stop this."

I opened my eyes. I had done it. I was in the guest room. As quietly as I could, I put my ear to the door, ignoring the twinges of guilt that settled in my stomach.

"He had no right getting out. Not ever. How'd this happen?" Evan had said it.

"Brenner. He started this initiative years ago. I heard it was going to be controversial, but I don't think anyone dreamed it'd turn into this."

"So what now? Is he going to just walk around free?" Evan sounded bitter and angry, and I automatically wondered who he'd lost.

"Evan, I... I tried everything. I don't know what else to do." Warren's voice was tired, apologetic.

"Don't you?" there was a flat tone in Evan's words.

"What are you implying?" It was Anna.

"He's a dangerous psychopath, who'll be up to his old tricks sooner rather than later. Are you two just going to sit here and wait until he starts racking up a body count?"

"You don't know that, you don't know what he's going to do. He's been neutralized-"

"Don't start spouting that bull at me, Anna!"

"Look Evan, I understand that you're angry," Warren interjected, obviously trying to cool things down. "But we have to be rational about this. Now I've been keeping an eye on him. Keeping regular tabs on where he goes, especially after dark. And there's been nothing suspicious so far. I'm not saying that he's on the up and up," he added when Evan started to interrupt, "But there's been nothing that's happened to convince me that we should start worrying."

"Were you that confident the last time he was out?" Evan asked, so softly I almost didn't hear him.

There was a long silence. "Evan, that's not fair," I heard my sister say at last.

"I'll tell you what's not fair," Evan said in a choked voice. "That this piece of garbage is enjoying life as a free man, when he's taken so many lives. That he can wake up every morning and feel the sun on his face, while my sister is _dead_!"

I heard a sob. Anna was crying.

"I don't like this anymore than you do Evan," Warren said in a low voice. "But whatever happens, whatever you think you might want to do about this... it's not going to bring Evelyn back."

I stared blankly at the paint on the wall, not sure I'd heard right. But I had. Evan's sister was called Evelyn too. Who _was_ this guy?

"You know this isn't right," Evan said. "You know what needs to be done."

"What do you want?" Warren asked.

"Honestly? I want that scumbag rotting in a pine box six feet under. But I'll settle for re-incarceration. My mother, she was sick for a long time, and... she passed away last month."

"Evan, I'm so sorry," Anna said.

"I'm sorry," Warren said quietly.

"When she heard that Barron was getting out, she made me promise that I'd come back here and fix things. It was her dying wish. One way or another, that monster needs to be taken off the street."

"What are you trying to say, Evan?" Warren asked.

"I'm saying that I'm not leaving Maxville until Evie gets the justice she deserves. But I can't do it alone."

"Evan, we can't-"

"You know that Barron Battle isn't just going to fade quietly into the night. I know he's your father, Warren. But you know where he belongs. You owe me that much. You both do."

There was another long silence. Then Warren spoke and his voice made me feel cold all over.

"Barron Battle's not my father. He hasn't been a father in a long time."

"So... you'll help me? Whatever it takes?"

I took a step back from the door. I didn't know why, but suddenly I decided that I didn't want to hear their answer. I wanted to go home-

The familiar yellow walls of my room suddenly appeared. I sank down in my bed and wondered about the future.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Whoo! Look guys- I'm a superhero!"

I couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the class. Mr. Fitzsimmons was zooming over our heads. He wasn't flying, exactly. Marilee was controlling the blood in his body, and had gotten really good at it. It hadn't gone too well the first couple of times though:

"Now Marilee, remember- you have to be aware of my circulatory system at all times. Keep my blood traveling, and flow with it. Or I'll, you know, die."

Mr. F. ended up going to the hospital once or twice and Marilee swore repeatedly she'd never use her powers again.

But now here she was, giving our teacher the flight of his life. She looked so happy as she landed him gently on his feet again.

"That was so much fun! Ten out of ten, easily!" Fitzsimmons announced, bouncing on his heels.

Marilee grinned, blushing a little.

"Right, there's just one more little exercise I have for you."

"Okay, sure."

"First I want you to close your eyes."

As Marilee did so, Mr. F went outside the classroom for a second and came back with a medium sized box covered with a piece of cloth. I could hear movement inside. He pulled off the cloth. My heart sank, and I gave Marilee a worried glance. It wasn't a box at all. It was a cage. And there was a little puppy inside.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Marilee did. Her smile vanished and she went as white as a sheet.

"Now Marilee-" Mr. F. began.

"No! Please..." she whispered, her eyes welling up.

I exchanged glances with my friends. I knew they were all thinking the same thing I was. When Marilee powered up for the first time, she'd accidentally killed her puppy, Snuffles. It was really traumatic for her. How could Fitzsimmons do this?

"I think you're ready to try," Fitzsimmons said.

"No I'm not. And I won't do it, period. You can't make me!"

I tended to disagree. But I knew where she was coming from. I didn't think it was fair to put her on the spot, especially in front of people. It was too close to home. It was like my first teleport- I still got queasy whenever I passed that pizzeria.

"I won't make you do anything," Fitzsimmons said patiently. "But you're never going to move forward until you face this. And I'm not just talking about graduating."

Anger and pain flashed across Marilee's face and she looked about ready to burst into tears.

But something happened then. Adam came forward and knelt in front of the cage.

"He's really cute," he commented, stroking his head through the cage bars. "What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one yet," Fitzsimmons said.

"That's too bad," Adam said. He glanced up at Marilee. "Want to pet him?"

Marilee shook her head firmly.

"It's okay. He's really friendly."

Reluctantly, Marilee took a step forward. Then she took another. Soon, she was stooping down before the cage, petting the puppy carefully.

"Is it all right to open the cage, Mr. F?"

"Sure!"

So Adam did. The puppy immediately came bounding out, wagging its little tail frantically. There were a couple of 'Aww's' from the class and the puppy barked, excited at all the attention.

"Why don't you pick him up?" Adam suggested.

Marilee bent down, but then Adam said, "I meant the way you picked up Mr. F."

"I can't!"

"If you start getting in trouble or hurt the puppy in any way, I'll stop you immediately. It'll be okay," Fitzsimmons said.

Marilee seemed frozen for the longest time. Then finally, a red film of blood came over her eyes. The puppy was slowly lifted into the air, a little shakily. He didn't seem to mind, though. He kept wagging his tail.

"Keep going. You're doing great," Fitzsimmons said.

There were a couple of moments where the puppy yelped and Marilee trembled. But she continued on until the animal finally landed in her arms.

"You did it," Fitzsimmons said, and we clapped. We all knew how big of a deal it was for her.

"How do you feel?" Mr. F asked.

Marilee was staring at the puppy, who began to lick her face. "I don't know."

"Do you want to keep him?" he asked.

Marilee's eyes widened. "Can I? I mean, do you think... he'll be okay with me?"

"I know he will," Fitzsimmons said.

Marilee cuddled her new puppy... who immediately peed on her shirt.

"Oh, gross," Scott said, making a face.

But Marilee didn't seem to care. She nuzzled her new pet. "I'm going to call you Mr. Piddles."

Adam and I laughed. Our eyes met and he winked at me.

I'd been hanging out with Adam more and more lately since the teleportation exercise. We'd meet up in the hallways sometimes before class just to say hi. One time, I worked up the nerve to sit with him and his friends at lunch. He was really nice about it. We chatted about what the cafeteria had served- chicken fajitas and whether or not they used real chicken. It was one of the best moments of my life.

I thought about Anna's advice and considered asking Adam to go see a movie or something. I played the scenario over and over in my head, trying not to have it end with Adam laughing in my face and me jumping off the edge of the school to escape the humiliation. I wasn't good at this visualization stuff at all.

After a couple of hours of mental torture I decided to just go for it. I waited until his friends Helen and Fern said goodbye before heading to the library, then walked up to him.

"Hi Adam," I said, wondering why my voice decided to get so squeaky all of a sudden.

"Oh hey Evie," Adam said. "Good class today with Mr. F, huh?"

"Yeah. It was really... good." _Real smooth_, I thought sickeningly. Where the heck did my brain go?

"So what's up?"

_Just ask him already_! "Uh... well, there's this- this movie, and I wanted to know if-"

"For the last time Scott, Mr. Piddles is just a puppy! He didn't mean it."

I turned around furiously to see Scott and Marilee arguing their way towards us. Scott's shirt was curiously damp in the front.

"Maybe you don't mind reeking of animal pee all day, but I do!" Scott retorted. "Just keep that mutt away from me!"

He stormed past us. Marilee looked down at the cage, with pity in her eyes.

"Don't you listen to him, Mr. Piddles. You didn't do anything wrong."

"He's only a few weeks old," Adam said. "He'll figure it out eventually."

Mr. Piddles didn't seem to care either way. He was laying on his belly, and I was almost sure his tail hadn't stopped wagging since we first saw him.

"Thing is, I don't have the slightest idea how to housebreak a pet. If he starts peeing all over the place, Dad'll have a fit."

"It's totally easy," Adam began, then glanced at me. "Sorry Evie. You were saying something about a movie?"

"Uh... it's not important," I said, my face burning. "I have to go anyway. See you guys later." I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"See you Evie," he said after me.

Okay, so that didn't go as well as I hoped. But that was okay. As I left Adam giving Marilee advice on how to potty train her pet, I smiled to myself, pretty sold on the idea that this was the boy I was going to marry one day.


	11. With Great Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, or any of its canon characters**

**Chapter Eleven- With Great Power**

Anna was on the news. Well, White Star was on the news. Super villain Shadowmind tried to cover the entire city of Maxville in a permanent darkness. It ended up in a showdown with her and White Star and all the major news stations were broadcasting it live.

I didn't tear my eyes from the TV. They were in fierce combat- White Star was hurling powerful beams of light into the darkness that Shadowmind tried to overpower her with.

"I can't watch this," Mom said, covering her face. "Why isn't Warren with her?"

"Mom, you know they don't usually fight crime together. Shh!" I said suddenly as a deep blackness covered the cameras.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"Come on, Annie," Dad muttered.

The cameras suddenly cleared. The view was a bit shaky, but it all came into focus: Shadowmind was laying on the street, unmoving. And there was White Star standing over her, smiling at the applauding crowd who had come out of hiding.

"Yes!" I cried, punching the air. "Mom, you can look. She's okay!"

"Thank goodness," Mom said, sighing.

"I'm going to go see her," I said, getting ready to teleport.

"Oh no you're not," Mom said. "You're going to go clean your room like I told you to do an hour ago."

"Fine," I groaned then vanished, reappearing in my room.

"And no teleporting in the house!" Mom called up the stairs.

"Okay, geez!"

I cleaned my room as quickly as I could. I always felt so pumped whenever I saw my sister in action. I just couldn't wait until I started my own hero career. On a sudden impulse, I picked up a old towel off the floor and tied it around my shoulders. Then I threw a few punches, just like I used to when I was little.

It felt so right.

After I cleaned up my room, Mom and Dad let me go. I met her at her apartment. She had brought home some pieces of gadgetry that needed an upgrade and l said I could help.

"Hold these wires with the pliers, okay? Nice and still."

I did as she asked. She used a soldering iron on them carefully.

"What was it like, taking down Shadowmind? You looked so cool on the news!"

Anna grinned. "I wasn't too worried about how cool I looked. I was just trying to stay alive and bring that psycho down."

"Well, you looked cool anyway."

"Thanks, Sis."

I watched her work on Hero tech, handing her tools when she asked. I remembered when Evan was sitting right where I was. I hesitated, not knowing if I should ask her about it. But I found myself doing it anyway.

"Anna? Who's Evelyn?" I asked.

"You are," she said jokingly, leaning over a piece of gadgetry that she had taken apart on the coffee table.

"I meant the other one. You know... Evan's sister."

Anna turned to me sharply. Her eyes were wide, wary. "How do you know about Evan's sister?"

"I... I heard about it."

"From where?" Anna demanded. She looked angry.

"Why can't you just tell me who she is?"

"Who she is is none of your business!" she snapped, standing up.

"Why are you yelling at me?" I said, hurt.

"Because I am tired of you getting involved in things that don't concern you."

"But I'm not-"

"Oh? Then tell me where you heard about Evelyn."

I didn't answer. I couldn't tell my sister that I'd blatantly spied on her. But it was obvious she'd already figured it out.

"Just where do you get off, Evie? You think your powers give you the right to intrude on people's lives whenever you want?"

"Of course not!"

"Well you could have fooled me! Now you listen to me and you listen good. Don't you ever teleport into my house again without permission. Do you understand?"

I blinked away the tears that began to sting my eyes. I was too choked up to speak.

But Anna wasn't impressed. "Go home," she said, turning her back to me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

She didn't say anything. She hung her head, shoulders shaking a little.

Sniffling, I got up and left. I felt horrible for upsetting her. I didn't think my mentioning Evelyn would have caused such a reaction. But despite my guilt, my curiosity just got worse.

I took the bus. I was getting pretty good at teleporting. But after the fight with Anna, I was too ashamed to do it. Halfway home, I decided to stop off for a burger. I felt so lousy, I didn't even feel like facing my parents.

I got a chipotle burger at a tiny place on the corner. It was crowded, so I took my food to a nearby park and sat on a bench. I tried not to think about the fight I had with my sister. But it didn't work. I wiped my eyes and tried to take a bite.

"Tough day?" said a man who was holding a trash bag and spearing up pieces of litter with a stick.

"Kind of," I mumbled.

"Must be, if you're crying over a burger. Those things don't cure a broken heart, but they come pretty damn close."

I shrugged uncomfortably. Mom and Dad always told me not to talk to strangers. He looked tired, a little rough around the edges, a cap pulled low over his eyes. But there was something strangely dignified about him. I wondered if he was a war veteran or something.

"I got into a fight with my sister," I found myself telling him. "It was my fault. I think I really hurt her."

"I wouldn't get too worked up over it. You fight with family- it happens. They forgive you and you all move on."

"I hope so."

"Trust me on this one."

I smiled weakly. "Thanks."

I felt a little better, and was able to eat properly.

"You got that from the place on Esther Avenue?"

I nodded.

"The best burgers in town."

"You said it," I said, taking another big bite. Then I glanced up at him.

"You want the rest? It's way too big for me and I'd just throw it away. I promise I don't have germs or anything."

He grinned. "Thanks, kid," he said, setting down the trash bag and taking the half-eaten burger in its greasy wrapper. He took a bite and chewed, closing his eyes. "Mmm. I used to take my son to this place a long time ago. He always loved those things."

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere, too grown up for his old man. The usual story." He sounded bitter, almost angry. He didn't look as if he wanted to elaborate and I decided not to push it.

"Well, I should be getting home," I said, standing up. "It was nice talking to you."

"Feeling's mutual. Thanks for the burger- and the conversation. Most people don't give trash pickers the time of day."

I got off the bench and left the park. I did feel a lot better. That man was right. Anna was mad at me now, but she couldn't possibly feel that way forever. She'd forgive me eventually. It would be all right.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"They've released another villain," Marilee said at lunch. "Modesta Cain. It's like, the fourth one this week."

"Do you think they'll pick up where they left off?" Hank asked.

"You tell us," Scott said coolly, eating his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Excuse me?" Hank said, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing," Kate said immediately, giving Scott a look.

"No, if Scott has something to say-"

"Didn't you know this was going happen? That all these villains would be let out?" Scott said, obviously unable to help himself.

"Of course not!" Hank retorted.

"You said you fell through time once, that you saw everything," Scott said. "A little warning about this would've been helpful."

"You don't know a thing about time travel, Scott!" Hank snapped, more upset than I'd ever seen him. "So just shut up about it!"

"What's going on, guys?"

Mr. Fitzsimmons had appeared out of nowhere. A few kids from the nearby tables were staring.

"Nothing, Mr. Fitzsimmons," Hank mumbled after a few seconds.

"We're good," Scott added, with a forced smile.

Fitzsimmons stared at us all for a few more moments curiously. Then he took a bite of his Slim Jim and walked away.

We ate our lunch quietly. Emotions were running high since the Brenner Act had been enforced and more incarcerated (former?) super villains were being released. I had a nagging feeling this argument wouldn't be the end of it.

And boy, was I right.

After school, we were walking up the corridor towards the exit doors. I saw Kate and Scott talking to one another in lowered voices.

"You need to learn to think before you speak," she was telling him.

"I do," Scott told her irritably.

"Then you need to learn to think," Hank muttered, walking by.

Scott whirled round to face Hank. "You have something to say to me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Hank snapped. He was obviously still angry about what happened at lunch. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

Scott gaped. "I'm the jerk? You can look into the future. Couldn't you tell that this was going to happen? That all these villains would be released? Or don't you care?"

Hank glared at him. "I'm a time traveler, not a psychic!"

"It's practically the same thing, geezer!" Scott shot back.

Hank had finally snapped. He punched Scott in the face. Kate and I screamed out. Scott fell to the floor, clutching his jaw in surprise. His mouth was bleeding. It was shocking, but strangely satisfying to watch.

Kate didn't seem to agree though. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled angrily, shoving Hank into the wall.

"Don't you touch him!" Sally screamed furiously, and tackled Kate to the ground.

"Sally!" I yelled, completely shocked. I couldn't believe that this was the girl who could barely raise her voice to ask to go to the bathroom.

Scott got up and tried to pry Sally off of Kate. That was a mistake- Hank went after him again.

I instantly tried to get between them, but only got an elbow to the face for my trouble. I fell on my back, blinking at the stars that danced in front of my eyes.

"You hit Evie, you jerk!" Marilee snapped at Scott and kicked him in the shin.

The next thing I knew, we were all fighting. I was kicking out and hitting and scratching, not even really caring who I was attacking; I was suddenly so mad at everyone.

"_Stop_!"

We froze. Mr. Fitzsimmons was clutching his red Spider-Man lunchbox and glaring at us. I couldn't blame him. Sally was dangling off Scott's back, her arms wrapped around his neck; Marilee had her fingers entwined in Kate's hair in a death grip and vice-versa; I had Hank pinned to the floor. His hands were still pushing at my face.

"What are you all doing?" Fitzsimmons demanded.

"Hank started it!" Scott said, and shrugged off Sally who landed awkwardly on her feet.

"I started it?" Hank yelled, his eyes almost comically wide. "You're the one who doesn't think before he opens his mouth!"

"That doesn't give you the right to hit him!" Kate retorted.

"Oh, Scott deserved it!" Marilee snapped. "He's been acting like a jerk for ages!"

"You're the jerk, Marilee!" Kate yelled. "Why don't you just shut up!"

"Don't tell her to shut up!" I cried. "You shut up!"

"All of you shut up!" Fitzsimmons yelled.

My mouth snapped shut. We all went quiet.

"First the giant robot, and now this?" Fitzsimmons said. "Can't you guys stop acting like total idiots for five minutes? I want all of you in my classroom right now!"

"Why should we?" Scott said angrily. I stared at him open mouthed- had he lost his mind? "I'm tired of a preschooler bossing me around!"

"_Scott Baker_," Fitzsimmons said narrowing his eyes, "_Get in the class_."

Scott jerked, like someone had given him a shock. Then he turned around and made his way to the classroom.

Fitzsimmons turned a furious look on the rest of us. We all followed Scott without a word.

When we got there, he made us sit down.

"Now I want to know how this started," he said.

We all started talking at once. Fitzsimmons immediately shushed us, and told us to speak one at a time. I immediately started spilling everything before anyone else could jump in. More than once Scott gave me a dirty look, but I didn't care. I was tired of his stupidity.

When I was done, Mr. F. gave us each a long look. Then he spoke.

"Listen guys. I understand that you're upset. A lot of people are on edge because of the Brenner Act. But that's no reason to turn on each other. You're each getting a week's detention. Anyone want to complain about it?"

None of us did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitzsimmons had called my parents, and they weren't happy. When I got home, Dad chewed me out for fifteen minutes straight while Mom just sat there giving me her best disappointed look.

"I don't send you to school to get into fights, Evie!" he told me angrily. "This is the second time your principal has called us in a matter of months!"

"But it wasn't my fault! I was trying to stop the fight," I said. It was kind of true. I mean, almost.

"That's not the way she tells it!"

"Oh please, she wasn't even there!"

"Don't you raise your voice to me!" Dad snapped.

"Fine!" I said, turning to storm out of there.

"We are not finished, young lady!" Dad growled.

"Oh yes we are!" I said, whirling round defiantly. I knew full well I was walking headlong into at least a week's grounding, but I was too riled up to care.

"Evelyn Arrian!" Mom said, aghast.

"No! Just leave me-"

"-_alone_!" I found myself shouting into the night.

I had lost control. I'd teleported yet again. Sighing in frustration, I turned around and saw Sky High.

"Great," I said, and hung my head.

"Hey."

I looked up. Adam was sitting on the roof, grinning down at me.

"Hey. What're you doing here?"

"I got into an argument with my parents." He hopped off the roof and floated down till he was standing before me. "How about you?

"The same, pretty much," I said, then frowned. "Isn't this place supposed to have a force field around it after hours? How were we able to get up here?"

Adam glanced at the ground. "I uh, disabled it. From my computer."

"Why?"

"I like the view. I know it's a weird thing for a flier to say, but... I don't know. It's nice here."

"I think so too," I said. "Do you want to... um, can I show you something?"

"Sure."

I took Adam's hand, and teleported us into my classroom. We were standing on the transparent floor, staring down at the city lights of Maxville twinkling below our feet.

"Cool- this is such a great view! Thanks for bringing me here."

"Any time," I said, feeling my face warm. I'd never been in my classroom at night. But I had the feeling the view of the city would be pretty amazing, especially on a clear night like this.

"Scary, isn't it?" Adam whispered, still staring down. "Someday, we'll be responsible for everyone down there."

I gave him a smile. "I'm sure we'll have some help."

"You'd hardly think so, the way Mom acts."

"Is that what you were fighting about?" I guessed.

Adam nodded. "She wants me to be the best of the best, like her and Dad. But I don't think I can. I don't think I want to."

"What do you mean?"

Adam looked up at me, looking almost scared.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"Seriously. Promise you wont tell anyone?"

"I swear."

"Thing is... I don't really want to be a Hero. I never have," he finally said. He let out a breath, like he'd been holding it in forever. "I've never said that out loud before."

Adam looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. But I couldn't understand. There was nothing greater in the whole world than living a life of defeating bad guys and rescuing people. How could he not want that?

"I know it might sound stupid. But I think that some people just aren't meant to be superheroes. And I'm one of them."

"But you're one of the best, Adam. You have two powers-"

"Having powers doesn't make you a Hero," Adam said firmly. "Sometimes it's just the luck of the draw."

"I don't believe that."

"Then how do you explain super villains? There are a lot of people out there with powers that they really don't deserve. Do you think it was their destiny to have them?"

I didn't know. I'd never thought about it before, and part of me didn't really want to think of it now.

"Have you ever thought about telling your mom and dad?" I asked him instead.

Adam shook his head. "Mom'd have a fit. And Dad... he'd be too disappointed. I couldn't handle that."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"What can I do... but be the best?"

We stared down at the city. Once or twice, we saw a flier zoom past. It all looked so peaceful from up here.

But I thought about what Adam said. And for the first time in my life, I started to feel just a little uneasy about what life was going to be like when I became a Hero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Ghost. No, that sounded too sinister. The Vanishing Avenger? No, that was pretty lame.

It was Study Hall, but I considered it a free period. I was in the library, writing down possible super hero names for myself, something I'd been working on for years. I couldn't help but feel all the good ones had already been taken. Never mind, though. I'd find the right one someday.

Someone had just come into the library, and I glanced up out of habit. It was Adam. I instantly sat up straighter and hoped my hair was behaving itself.

I caught his eye. He grinned and made his way over, sitting across from me. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much," I said, quickly closing the notebook. I looked at the book he had brought over: The Aerodynamics of Super Sonic Flight.

"Interesting book," I said in a low voice.

"Yeah," Adam replied in a whisper. "Coach Boomer recommended it to me. He wants me to try and beat my dad's flight speed record."

"Shh!" said old Mrs. Libberman, our librarian. Adam gave her a sheepish look, before turning to give me a brief wink. I stifled a giggle with my sleeve.

Suddenly an alarm blared out, startling us.

"Attention, all students and staff!" Principal Powers' voice blared out over the PA system. "This is not not a drill. Please move as quickly as possible to the designated emergency points at the perimeter of the school grounds. I repeat- this is not a drill!"

"Come on," Adam said, looking worried.

We half ran out of the school building. I found Hank, Sally and Fern standing with a group of teachers and students, who all looked confused.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" I started to say before a sudden explosion erupted near us. It knocked half of us back; I fell onto my side, stunned, but not before I saw Hank go over the edge.

Several of us screamed out Hank's name. In an instant, Sally erupted into her dragon form and with a snarl swooped down after him, returning moments later with a terrified Hank in tow. She dropped him safely back onto school grounds- before Hank immediately flashed into a spectral projection and was lost in time.

But I had no time to worry about him. A few more people screamed. I looked up in shock to see several fliers heading straight for us, carrying other people. And they didn't look happy.

"Villains!" Fern cried out.

"They've disabled the wards! Evacuate the students!" Principal Powers yelled out to the other teachers, before dissolving into a blazing white comet that hurled itself into the nearest villains.

"Arrian! Mackenzie!" Coach Boomer yelled. "Get your classmates back to the city-quickly!"

Adam lifted up the nearest student and shot off towards Maxville. I grabbed at the first group of of my classmates nearby and teleported them to the street below, before re-materializing back at school- and right into the path of an oncoming flier.

I dove out of the way. The flier circled and came at me again. I vanished again, and reappeared on top of him, pummeling his head as hard as I could. He threw me off, far past the edge of the school. I was falling fast. But the spiraling clouds vanished as I teleported back to the grounds only to face another villain, a scowling woman with black spiked claws where her hands should have been.

"Now now, little girl. Let's not try to be a hero."

I narrowed my eyes, and for a second I forgot to be terrified. "Who are you calling little, old lady?"

The woman snarled and charged at me. I vanished out of her way and reappeared right behind her. Before she could turn around, I kicked her behind the left knee. She dropped like a stone and I hurled my fist at her face.

But she ducked out of the way and slashed at me in a movement that so quick, I fell back in surprise. A sharp pain erupted on the outside of my left arm. I immediately clutched it and when I pulled my hand away, there was blood on it.

I lay on the ground, too stunned to do anything as the woman got to her feet. "I warned you," the woman hissed, raising her claws once again.

Suddenly a fireball knocked her sideways. Before she could react a beam of light shot out of nowhere, pinning her down. I could have sobbed in relief as White Star and Phoenix suddenly appeared.

"You all right?" White Star asked me. She was using her noncommittal voice, all part of her Hero persona, but I was her sister. I knew she was worried.

"I am now," I said.

"That arm looks bad," Phoenix said. "Get back to the city. The police are right below us. They'll help you out."

Seeing the chaos that was still going on around us, I wanted to argue. But now wasn't the time. I got out of there.

I didn't know where my friends were. I could only hope they were all right.


	12. Losing

**A/N: Such a late update! Truth was, I've been busy with my novel and lost track of time. Hopefully the next chapter won't be too far behind. In the meantime, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, or any of its canon characters**

**Chapter Twelve- Losing**

I had to get eight stitches for the cut on my arm. Mom was a little teary about it, but I thought it was pretty cool: my first battle scar fighting villains. As soon as the doctor finished sewing me up, I hopped off of the table- I couldn't wait to show Anna. Then I remembered that she was still mad at me.

"Evie, can you put on your coat?" Mom asked, already helping me with in. "Are you in pain?"

"The doctor gave me some aspirin. I'm okay."

Dad put an arm around my shoulders carefully as we left the hospital. When I got home, I was surprised to find Anna and Warren there. For once, Dad didn't give Warren the usual cold shoulder. I figured it was because I'd told him that he'd helped save my life.

"What happened up there? There are so many conflicting reports on the news and even from the mayor. I've no idea what to believe."

"A bunch of idiots decided to storm the school, try to take over," Anna told him, folding her arms.

"But why?" Dad asked.

"We're not sure yet," Anna said, sitting down with a sigh. She looked exhausted. "We think it was part of something more elaborate."

"It had to be," Warren added. "The whole attack was executed so halfheartedly, like they weren't even trying."

"They tried hard enough," Mom said, eyeing my arm. "Evie sweetheart, it's late. Time for bed."

Reluctantly, I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I could still hear them talking in low voices, but after Anna's scolding I wasn't even tempted to try listening in.

I tossed and turned for a while, trying to find a comfortable position that wouldn't mess with my stitches. I usually slept on my left side, so it was tricky. Just as I was settling in, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

It was Anna. "You asleep?"  
>"No," I said, stifling a yawn.<p>

She came in, but kept the light off. "It's a little chilly in here. Scoot over."

I made some room for her and she got under the blankets. It was a bit of a squeeze, but I didn't mind. At least she was talking to me again.

"Are you still mad?" I asked, after a while.

"No."

"I really am sorry. I won't ever snoop around like that again."

Anna didn't answer. She just put her arm around me. I rested my head against her shoulder, just like I used to when I was little; it was more comfortable than I remembered. I felt myself falling asleep again.

"She was my Hero Support."

My eyes snapped open. I tried to look up at her face but I couldn't make out her expression in the dark.

"Who?"

"Her name was Evelyn Domagas. You were named after her. We were paired up right out of Sky High. Gosh, you should have seen us starting out. We were awful." She giggled. "Half the time we had no idea what we were doing, but somehow we usually managed to save the day."

For a while I didn't know what to say. Finally, I mumbled, "How did she die?"

"Being incredibly stupid... and incredibly brave."

I heard the rustle of something like paper, then there was a soft glow of light. Anna's hand illuminated a picture of a girl who must have been about four or five years older than me. She was smiling.

I stared at the picture, unable to take my eyes away. All my life, Anna had never once mentioned having hero support, much less the fact that I'd been named after her. I found myself wondering what this girl had been like, who she was. But I couldn't bring myself to say anything. In a split second, Anna had become a different person to me- someone who'd had a partner once, who had a past I now realized I knew almost nothing about. Who knew what other secrets she had?

"It's not easy, this job. Not easy," my sister whispered. She lowered the picture and her light went out. "After a while, it takes hold. Most of my classmates, they're... well they're gone, in one way or another. Sometimes... sometimes I wish..."

"You wish what?" I asked, after she'd gone silent. "Anna?"

She suddenly felt heavier against me. Her breathing became deeper. She'd fallen asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was no school the next day. Sky High was shut down, pending investigation into the attack on the school. I met up with Kate, Hank and the others in front of the Maxville Public Library. Mr. Fitzsimmons has assigned us a group paper on Super Hero Collaborations as part of our punishment for fighting. Marilee had gotten a cut lip fighting off a nasty shapeshifter the day of the attack, and Scott had a bruise on his jaw (although I was almost one hundred percent sure that was because Hank had clocked him not too long ago). But everyone else looked okay.

We were all sort of quiet. The last time we'd been together like this, we'd been at each other's throats, literally. I didn't know what to say.

"So... our second battle and freshman year isn't even over. I'd say that's pretty bad ass, right?" Scott said.

We just looked at him.

"Okay, fine. Hank... I'm sorry about giving you such a hard time. I guess I have a problem watching what I say."

"Understatement," Hank said. But he smiled and shook Scott's hand. "But it's cool."

An hour later, they were arguing again. Before long, we all ended up getting kicked out of the library. But we decided to just chalk it up as a consequence of our friendship.

We went to the park that afternoon. Halfway through a game of soccer, Adam, Fern, Helen, Quinn and Joshua met up with us. I later found out that Marilee had called Fern, who she had become pretty good friends with (they went to the same dance class in town). Fern had got the others together. With school out and on a warm day like this one, we all wanted to make the most of it.

I was really happy to see Adam again. I made sure that we were on the same team and I played my heart out, trying my best to impress him. Even so, we lost the game. But no one really cared about that.

After the game, we decided to head to the nearest store to get some sodas. Adam and I lagged behind the others a little.

"Is your arm okay?" he asked, pointing to my stitches.

"Oh yeah. It's already healing up."

"Fern said you took on Grim Claw," he said. "Pretty brave."

I smiled nervously. "I guess. It was more self defense than anything."

"Evie," he said suddenly, "I was wondering... what would you think if I asked you out to a picnic in the park?"

My heart skipped a beat. "I... well, I'd think it'd be amazing!"

His face lit up. "Really? That's great! Because... well, I've trying to work up the nerve to ask Helen. I mean, I know she likes outdoorsy stuff like that, but..."

I didn't hear the rest of what he said. I was trying to remember how to breathe. Helen? But after a few seconds of it sinking in, it made perfect sense. They always hung out together. And Helen was one of the prettiest girls I'd ever seen. She was a great hero. Even more importantly than that, she was always nice to everyone, whether they were a hero or a sidekick.

I should've seen it coming.

"Evie, you okay?" I heard Adam say.

"Yeah," I managed to get out. "I uh... I just remembered someplace I have to be. I'll see you later, okay?"

I couldn't stay there any longer. I turned and walked away from a confused Adam, not even saying goodbye to my friends. As soon as I turned the corner, I felt my eyes sting as well as that horribly familiar pull. I barely managed ducking behind a nearby telephone booth before I vanished-

- and fell forward onto grass. I looked up through tear-filled eyes and saw the shadows of trees swaying beneath the night sky. Only a second ago, it'd been daylight. I was somewhere on the other side of the world.

I hadn't meant to come here. But it was exactly where I wanted to be.

Sobbing, I leaned back against a tree and waited for my heart to stop hurting so much.

x  
>x<br>x  
>x<br>x

Teleportation is not what most people think it is. You don't simply disappear in one place and reappear in another. Well, you do. But it's not that simple.

Teleporters are unique. They have the ability to disappear and reconstruct themselves while keeping their atoms stable in the three-dimensional plane. But their atoms don't travel from point A to point B. Instead the atoms replicate, passing out of the three dimensional world and back in again at another location in a perfect copy of themselves, through theories and laws too complicated to think about. But it doesn't end there. In order for the replication to be complete, the original version of their atoms must destroy themselves.

In other words, every time a teleporter makes a jump... they die.

In addition, the process of replication and disintegration is not a simultaneous act. There is a brief space of time where the teleporter's original copy no longer exists and the new copy has not yet entered the dimension of reality, (or what we know as reality). It is called the 'Period of Non-Entity' and lasts about one fifth of a nanosecond. But during that time, you are neither here nor there, in point A or in point B. For one fifth of a nanosecond, you don't exist.

This is the science of teleportation. It's a scary thing to think about. But it's who I am- the girl who destroys and creates herself over and over again- the girl who, in split moments in time, ceases to exist.

Sometimes I can't help but think, it figures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Evie. We can't go continue things like this. It's becoming too dangerous."

Mom and Dad had sat me down in the living room. It was the fourth time this week I'd teleported out of the country without meaning to. The last time I'd ended up in Thailand. Mom had said it was the last straw.

"You think I'm doing this on purpose?" I asked them angrily.

"Of course we don't," Dad said. "But Evie, you were doing so well. What happened?"

I looked down at my hands, too embarrassed and upset to answer. I knew what it was, why my powers were suddenly all over the place. I'd relied on Adam and his encouragement to keep me focused. He'd been my anchor, but now...

"I'm sorry, Evie. But I don't think we have a choice. Your safety is our priority."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him suspiciously.

Dad looked more guilty than I'd ever seen him. He pulled out a small shiny silver bracelet. I shot to my feet.

"No! You can't!" I cried.

"Evie, please try to understand-"

"How am I supposed to learn to teleport properly if I'm neutralized?!"

"You can get it removed during your class exercises," Mom said. But I wouldn't listen.

"I don't care. I won't wear it and you can't make me!"

But Dad had other plans. With one fast movement that my eyes could barely register, he'd grabbed my right hand and locked the neutralizer into place.

With a yell I pulled my hand away. I tried to pry it off with my fingers, but it wouldn't budge.

"Evie, stop it! You're just going to hurt yourself," Mom said, sounding worried.

I glared up at her, at both of them. "I'll never forgive you for this!" I cried, then turned and ran out of the door.

"Evie!"

I didn't look back.

****

The sky got darker. Night came. And I refused to go home.

I walked all the way downtown. I had some money, but I was too angry and riled up to wait for the bus. I'd thought of going to Anna's, but knew how it'd end- with her giving me a talk about how it was all for my own good before taking me back home. After my heartbreak with Adam, I just couldn't face that.

By the time I reached the first line of stores, I was tired. I went into a nearby diner and ordered a cup of coffee before settling in a nearby booth. As I waited, I put both my hands on the table. The silver neutralizer round my wrist gleamed in the overhead lights, making me furious all over again. How could they do it? Neutralize me like I was some kind of criminal?

The waitress came with my coffee. I wasn't much of a coffee person, but at this point I felt I needed it. I took a couple of sips and tried to not to cry.

A couple of hours later, I checked my phone for the time. I'd had several missed calls, both from my parents and from Anna. Even Warren's number popped up a couple of times. They must've been worried.

Well, good. Let them be worried. I didn't care.

It wasn't until the waitress started wiping down tables and putting up chairs that I finally started feeling a little guilty. It was almost midnight, way past my curfew. I wondered if my family had called the police yet.

I finished my third cup of coffee and got up. I buttoned up my jacket, shoved my hands into my pockets and went outside.

It wasn't too cold but after the warmth of the diner, I shivered a little. The bus stop was a few blocks away. I decided to cut through the park instead of walking all the way around.

As I walked, I started to think about all the trouble that was waiting for me back home. I was almost sure there was another grounding in my immediate future. It wasn't until I was almost halfway through the park that I realized how dark it was. Suddenly uneasy, I picked up my pace, wondering whether or not I should break into a run.

"Why the rush?" a voice said from the shadows.

I stopped and spun around, my heart beating fast. After a second, I noticed a man sitting on a nearby bench. There was something oddly familiar about his voice, the only fact that kept me from bolting.

"Do I know you?"

The man chuckled. "Boy, you share a burger with someone, then suddenly forget all about them."

"Oh! It's you. Sorry, it was dark and-"

"Don't worry about it. You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Yeah, sort of," I said, then began to take a couple of steps back. "Well it's late and I need to catch the bus, so..."

"The bus? Wouldn't it be easier to just teleport home?"

I froze in my tracks. "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

The man chuckled. "You're going to have to do better than that."

How on earth did he know? I tried to think of something else to say, but he just laughed again.

"Relax, kid. Your secret's safe with me."

Speechless, I just nodded.

"So why aren't you making the jump anyway, save the bus fare?"

At first, I didn't answer. I wasn't supposed to discuss my powers with non-supers, far less strangers. But this guy wasn't a stranger, not really. And he already knew about it, so what was the point of denying it?

"I can't," I finally admitted. Slowly, I raised my right hand, showing him my neutralizer bracelet. "This bracelet see, it-"

"It know what it is and what it does," the man said, surprising me. "Mind if I take a look?"

Without thinking I walked over to him, pulling up my coat sleeve as I went.

He signed heavily looking down at the thin bracelet. "It's a shame, it really is. No one should try to limit your potential."

Suddenly he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go!" I cried out, panicking.

But he didn't listen. His other hand moved toward me; I saw a gleam like metal and for a second I thought he had a gun.

I screamed.

Suddenly he let go. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I scrambled to my feet. "What do you think you were doing?!"

"Setting you free," he said calmly, pointing to his wrist.

Automatically, I looked down at my own. My neutralizer was gone. I scanned the ground and saw it lying near my feet.

"How did you-"

"When you've been around long enough, you pick up a few tricks," he said with a wink. "Tell me, what's the farthest you've ever gone in a single jump?"

"I don't know. I mean, I ended up in Australia a few times."

He whistled. "I know of seasoned teleporters who couldn't cover a quarter of that distance. Your talent should be encouraged, not stifled. Whoever gave you that neutralizer obviously doesn't appreciate what you're capable of. But I do."

I stared at him warily. "Who are you?"

"Friends call me Al. What's your name?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell him, but I found myself doing so anyway. "Evie."

He grinned at me and patted the bench. "Have a seat Evie. We've a lot to talk about."


	13. Let's Play

**A/N: Although most of my time is spent working on the publishing aspect of my new book, this fic is always on my mind. I don't know when I'll update, but I promise I will finish it. Thanks for bearing with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, or any of its canon characters.**

**Chapter Thirteen- Let's Play**

"You're a natural. No question about it."

I smiled. Al and I were standing on the shores of the Dead Sea overlooking the water. I'd never visited Israel before, but Al encouraged me to give it a go. I told him I was really rough around the edges, but he said he was confident I could make it on the first try.

And he was right.

"Ever been to Malta?" he asked.

"I don't think so."

"I hear it's nice this time of year." Al took my hand.

A couple of teleportation attempts later and there we were, just outside of a beachfront restaurant. It was early morning here and the restaurant was just opening.

Al ushered me inside and ordered us a big breakfast. Over toast, bacon, eggs and fruit salad, Al asked me questions about myself- how long I'd been teleporting, who else in my family had the ability and a ton of other things. All of my answers seemed to impress him so much, I couldn't help but add a couple of stories about when I'd accidentally ended up on other side of the world and even in outer space. He whistled.

"Tell me Evie, have you ever had headaches after you've teleported to a really far away place?"

"No."

"Never felt sick, or dizzy, anything like that?"

"Not since the first time I teleported."

"Do you have any idea how special you are, Evie? Your abilities would have killed a lesser super by now."

"What you do mean?" I asked, suddenly feeling worried.

"I'm assuming you've heard of the 'Period of Non-Entity'.

"Yeah. It's when a teleporter has already left his present location but hasn't yet rematerialized at his destination. It's that period of time when he doesn't exist."

"Well, what most supers don't know is that the farther a teleporter jumps, the longer they remain in the period of non entity," Al explained, taking a big bite of his toast. "The extra time is incredibly short, a fraction of a nanosecond, but the damage it does to the body's cells can be devastating. That's why teleporters have a limit to how far they can go. They have a biological failsafe that keeps their powers from killing them. But not you. You don't seem to need it at all."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, and a sudden thought came to me. "Are you a super?"

Al chuckled. "No. I just read a lot. Now eat up, before your food gets cold."

His answer didn't really convince me. But I didn't press him. Instead I started in on my bacon and eggs, which were really good.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Where on earth were you?!" Dad yelled the moment I walked through the door. "You've been gone all night!"

"Just walking around," I muttered.

"Oh, you're going to have to do a heck of a lot better than that Evelyn," Dad said, in a low voice.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know why you think, at fourteen years old, that it's perfectly all right to go gallivanting god-knows-where at all hours of the night!"

"I lost track of time, okay? I'm sorry."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Mom said in her most dangerous voice. "You're grounded, again. Three months. And I don't want to hear a word about it. Now go to your room!"

As I passed them by, Dad suddenly grabbed my shoulder. "Is that sand on your sleeve?"

I pulled away instantly, but it was too late.

"Where did you go?" he asked sharply.

"Nowhere. Just around," I said, my heart racing.

"Show me your wrist," he demanded.

For a few seconds I didn't move.

"Evelyn... do it!" Mom ordered.

Slowly, I raised my right hand and pulled down my sleeve. There, gleaming in the overhead light... was my power neutralizer, locked firmly into place.

The relief on my parents' faces was obvious.

"Can I go now?" I said.

"Yeah," Dad replied, and I went upstairs.

When I was in my room, I turned and locked the door. Then I took off of my jacket and sat on my bed. I stared into space, thinking of the night I'd had. Al and I had stayed in that restaurant for hours, just talking- about school, my powers, what I wanted to do as a Hero. Actually, I did most of the talking while he just listened. I couldn't seem to shut up. I even told him about Adam.

"I know you might not think so now. But you're far too special for the likes of him," he'd said, looking straight at me.

I didn't know about that. But it made me feel a little better.

Sitting on my bed, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small metal rod that Al had given me. It was a key and with it, I could unlock my neutralizer whenever I wanted to.

I was free.

x

x

x

x

"Hey, don't be stingy. Pass the chips."

Kate reluctantly handed the bag to Scott, who immediately dumped half the contents into his mouth. "Dude, I paid for that," she said, shaking her head.

We were in the cafeteria having lunch. Things had settled down more or less at school. After the attack, extra security was added- guards who regularly patrolled the school and some superheroes who occasionally dropped in to check that everything was all right. It was a little scary at first, but eventually we all got used to it.

"So who's ready for Mr. F's practical this afternoon?" Marilee asked.

Fitzsimmons had been pushing us extra hard recently in terms of our powers. I don't know if it was the attack at the school or what, but we barely had a moment in his class where we constantly didn't power up. I groaned.

"It's not so bad Evie," Sally said in an encouraging whisper.

"Oh right. You're just saying that because you're his star student," Scott said, finishing off Kate's chips. Kate scowled at him.

"Lay off her, Scott. Sally can't help being awesome," Hank said, turning to smile at her.

Sally blushed bright red, then got very involved in her rice pudding cup.

Hank didn't lie though. Out of all of us, Sally was easily the most improved. She'd become a lot more aware of who she was in her Dragon form and in the past two weeks, only tried to eat Mr. F once.

As for myself... well, apparently I wasn't advancing as quickly as Mr. F. would have liked. Most of the time, I teleported to where I had to go just fine. But there were times when things didn't go very well. Like the time I ended up in the middle of the ocean. Twice.

The bell rang then, and we all got up from our table.

"Check it out," I heard Marilee say. "Sky High's new golden couple."

"Marilee, shut up," Kate hissed, but it was too late. I'd already seen them.

Adam and Helen were leaving the cafeteria, walking hand in hand. There was something about them that looked so inherently... perfect. They just looked so happy. I took a sip of my juice, trying to swallow the sudden lump in my throat. I couldn't believe that I thought I'd had a chance.

"Crap. Sorry, Evie," Marilee muttered.

"Don't be. I couldn't care less," I said, trying to convince myself.

"Come on, guys," Kate said, trying to change the subject quickly. "Let's go."

We weren't in class for long before I was called by Mr. Fitzsimmons.

"Evelyn Arrian? You're up."

Sighing, I stood up and went up to his desk. He stepped forward, took my hand in his and grinned up at me.

"Let's step things up a notch. I feel like a trip to Mexico. What do you say?" he asked.

"Um... I guess I could give it a go."

We ended up in Seattle.

Mr. F said it was close enough. "Might as well have a look around. Help me cross the street?"

I took his hand once again. We crossed once the lights turned red, and went into a cafe on the corner.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking a cappuccino?" I asked ten minutes later once our order arrived.

"Aren't you?" he said, looking over at my own cup.

I stared at him curiously. "You don't really act like a teacher sometimes, Mr. F. How'd you get this job, anyway?"

"Because I'm smart," he said, foam coating his upper lip. "But enough about me. What's been up with you? I thought you'd found your anchor."

"So did I," I mumbled.

Mr. F. gave me a confused look, but decided not to push it.

"Being a teenager is tough. I get it."

"How would you know?" I asked sullenly.

He smiled. "I've taught enough students to figure it out. My point is, you're really talented. You can master this. You did it before, you can do it again."

I shrugged. "Shouldn't we try to get back to class?"

"I left Sally in charge. What's the worst that can happen?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Right." he said thoughtfully. He drained his coffee cup. "Let's go."

It took us a few tries, but we got back in the end.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Warren and Anna came over for dinner one night. They were bring extra nice to me, probably because I was grounded again. Warren bought me a twenty dollar gift card from my local comic book store, and Anna had made a fudge cake for dessert, which was one of my favorites.

They kept trying to get me to talk throughout dinner, about school and stuff. I tried to be nice, but I wasn't in the mood. Instead I turned it back on them.

"Did you find out more about the attack on Sky High?"

Anna and Warren exchanged glances. "The investigation continues," Warren said with a weak smile.

"So you're not going to tell me a thing, are you?"

"Evelyn-" Dad began, but Anna raised her hand.

"It's okay, Dad. Evie, the important thing is... you and your friends are safe now."

How patronizing can you get? I thought with a pointed gaze around the table. No one looked me in the eye after that.

After dinner, I got started on my homework in my room. Anna came to see one last time before she and Warren headed home.

"That was some great meatloaf Mom made, huh?"

"Yep."

Anna paused before adding, "How's your friend... what's his name? Adam?"

I turned the page of my magazine. "'S fine."

My sister sighed. "Come on, Evie. Your big sister comes all this way to visit you, the least your could do is join in the conversation."

"Sorry. I guess being incarcerated is a real conversation killer."

"Don't say that," Anna said, wincing.

"Say what?"

"You're not incarcerated."

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call this?" I asked bitterly, lifted up my wrist.

"Evie, it's for your own good."

"Oh, that's rich! Why doesn't anyone ever bother asking me what's for my own good?"

"Honey..." Anna hung her head. "That's not up to you to decide."

I couldn't ever remember being so angry at her. "Just go."

"Evie-"

"I mean it!"

My sister didn't say a word. Sadly, she got up and left, closing the door behind her.

I took deep breaths, trying not to scream. Anna used to be on my side. Now I felt as if I barely knew her.

"Are you ready?"

"I don't know."

"You have to be brave, Evie. Now focus."

I tried to. I was blindfolded. In the darkness, I strained to hear what was happening around me. I couldn't hear a thing.

Suddenly, I felt a movement near the left side of my head. But it was too late to get out of the way. The next second, there was a sharp blow to my side and I was on the floor, coughing and gasping.

"Come on, get up. You're fine. Just a bit too slow," Al said, heaving me to my feet.

"No, you're too fast. I can't hear you coming," I complained as I pulled the blindfold down. Gingerly, I massaged my now bruised torso.

"Enough of what you can't do," Al said impatiently. "Focus. Listen. Not just for my foot steps. Feel the shift in the air. Then make your move."

"But why the blindfold?"

"Because too many heroes rely on their sight in crime fighting. It becomes the crux of their skill, and a potential weakness- their other senses remain dull. I'm going to teach you how to eliminate that. Now put the fold back on."

Sighing, I did as he asked. This time I strained to listen, tried to sense where he was, to sense anything. Darkness. Silence. The faint smell of gasoline. A rush of cool air, and then-

I teleported, just out of the way. Turned round to where I thought Al was. And swung my fist at him, too wired to aim properly.

I heard a grunt, then the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling my blindfold down.

Al got to his feet with a smile. "Better than okay. You finally got me. Good job. Let's try again."

I didn't really feel like it. We'd been at this for hours. When I'd originally told him I wasn't allowed to play Save the Citizen or have any practical training, he was shocked. He said I was wasting valuable time not honing my combat skills and offered to teach me a few moves. So I met with him after school a few times a week. I never told anyone, not even my friends. As far as I was concerned, it wasn't anyone else's business.

"Could we take a break?"

"Is that what you're planning on asking your villain when you're out in the field?" he asked dryly.

He had a point, even though I was getting tired. "Fine, okay."

It was really hard work. But after only a couple of weeks even I had to admit I was improving. True, I ended up being knocked to the ground more times than I could count. But I was also getting in more and more blows of my own.

Finally, we were done. I was sore, and tired. But I was happy. I learned something that brought me just a little bit closer to becoming a super hero.

"Same time tomorrow, Evie?" he asked.

"Definitely," I said.

Al grinned at me. "My rock star."

Beaming, I teleported out of there-

and into my back yard, behind some bushes. I couldn't risk teleporting into my room and

having one of my parents catching me. I walked into the house, but not before putting my power neutralizer back on.

My parents were in the living room. So were Anna and Warren. They were talking, but everyone went quiet as soon as I came in.

"Evie, where've you been?" Mom wanted to know.

"In the back yard," I said, not looking at any of them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Dad said.

I glared at him. But Anna stood up. "Come on, Evie. Let's go for a walk."

"She's grounded," Mom reminded her. There was almost a warning in her voice.

"We're just going to the corner and back. Not much fun in that," Anna said, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

We went outside, and down the street. For a moment we didn't say anything. After a second, I glanced up at her. The last time we'd spoken, I'd yelled at her. But she didn't seem to be angry at all. In fact her grip round my shoulders tightened, like she was afraid I'd slip away if she didn't.

"What was that about?"

I didn't expect her to answer me, not really. So I was a little surprised when she said, "We were talking about the the villains- former villains- that were released. Remember when I thought the attack at Sky High was a diversion for something else?"

I nodded.

"I was right. What do you know about the Brenner Act?"

"Some law that allows super villains to be neutralized and go free. Brenner used to be mayor of Maxville, right?"

"Yeah." My sister stared straight ahead. "It's a mistake we're still paying for. The Brenner Act is just the beginning."

We'd stopped at the corner. "Of what?"

Anna finally looked down at me. She smoothed my hair back with one hand just like Mom did, smiling sadly.

"Evie. My little sis," she said softly. "You're more like my little girl though. I couldn't bear it if anything..."

The look in her eyes scared me. "Anna, tell me what's wrong. Please."

"Sweetheart... things are going to get bad, really soon. Mom and Dad don't want me telling you this, but- but knowledge might keep you safe."

"From what?"

My sister hesitated, but only for a moment. "Don't let them catch you. No matter what, Evie. Whatever you have to do- you do not let them touch you."

I swallowed, trying not to panic. "Who?"

"The Union Men," she whispered.


	14. Changes

**A/N: For those of you who are still following this story- you're wonderful. Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, or any of its canon characters.**

**Chapter Fourteen- Changes**

"Congratulations, Mr. Mackenzie. You just broke the sound barrier!"

We all cheered. Adam landed back on the grounds of Sky High and into the waiting arms of Helen Francis.

"One of the best!" she said proudly. "The world won't know what hit it!"

For a split second, I thought I saw panic in Adam's eyes. I remembered the secret he'd confided to me months ago- that he didn't really want to be a super hero. But his panicked expression disappeared quickly as Helen gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I turned away from their public display and instead focused on the next student who was coming up to the forefront.

Today was a sports day. Sky High's best students were coming out to show what they could do in terms of racing (on the ground and in the air), acrobatics, and feats of strength (Helen took the spotlight easily for that one).

No one in my homeroom class was allowed to participate, even though most of us had more or less gotten a handle on our powers. School rules, Mr. Fitzsimmons had said regretfully. As for me, I was pretty much back in control with teleporting, thanks to help from Mr. F. and of course, Al.

"This anchor thing sounds like a crock, if you ask me," Al had said. "The only thing you should rely on for control is yourself. _You_ are your best anchor, Evie. Never forget that."

So we all sat on the sidelines eating popcorn and watching our peers having a good time.

"Lucky ducks," Marilee said, watching a couple of students receive medals.

"Don't worry. That'll be us next year," Scott said confidently.

"Assuming we're here next year," Hank said gloomily.

We all turned to him.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course we will," I said, confused.

Hank didn't answer. Frowning, he just got up from the benches that were put outside for the occasion and walked away from the crowd. Worried, Sally followed him. So did the rest of us.

"Hey, wait up old man," Scott called out, half jogging to catch up.

"Okay, spill it Hank. What the heck are you talking about?" Kate demanded.

Hank looked around at all of us miserably. "I-I slipped into the future. I don't know how far. I was here, and-"

"And what?" Marilee said.

"And Sky High... it was burning. There were people screaming, and- and guns-"

"What?" I gasped.

"Have you told Principal Powers?" Scott demanded.

"We need to tell someone!" Sally said urgently.

"It might not even happen," Hank said quickly. "The future isn't set in stone. It changes and shifts every moment. Things I've seen when I time travel don't come to pass more than a quarter of the time. That's why I keep my mouth shut. I'm pretty much in the dark as you are."

"How can you say that?" Marilee spluttered. "We're not the ones who can jump forward in time!"

"Haven't you been listening? How is my time travel different from any 'what if' scenario? What if I get hit by a bus tomorrow? I might, I might not. All I can do I watch out for myself and hope for the best."

"And tell someone!" I cried. "Hank, you can't keep this to yourself. If you won't talk, I will!"

"Hank, Evie's right," Sally said softly. "Even if you're wrong, it's better to be safe than sorry."

Hank looked up at her and finally nodded. "I guess I hoped that if I ignored it, it might not be real. But maybe you're right."

We all went to Principal Powers, who had just finished watching an impressive hurdle. Calling her aside, we got Hank to start explaining, when she suddenly interrupted.

"I think this might be a conversation better continued in my office," she said with a glance around the grounds, where several guards were stationed.

Once we were in her office, Hank told her what he'd seen- the chaos, the fire, the screams.

"Did you see who did it?" she asked. Her expression was strangely calm.

"No. I was only there for a few seconds, it all happened so fast. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Hank. You did the right thing coming to tell me."

"What's going to happen now? What do we do?" Scott asked.

Powers raised a surprised eyebrow. "_We_ are not doing anything," she said firmly. "You six have gotten into enough trouble this year, don't you think? Now what Hank has seen could be one of any number of infinite possible outcomes of the future. Still, it is worth being aware of. I will take care of it and put the necessary preventative measures in place. In the meantime, I do not want this conversation leaving this office. The last thing we need are rumors going around. Is that clear?"

We all nodded.

"Good. You may go."

We left quietly. At my suggestion, we went to our homeroom. It was deserted- mostly everyone was outside watching the sporting events.

"So what are we going to do?"' Scott asked again.

"What _can_ we do?" Sally said. "You heard Powers. She said to stay out of it."

"When has that stopped us?" Scott said with a smirk.

"Scott, this is serious," I said. "We have no idea who's behind this. I mean, who _will_ be behind this. Or might be-"

"I know. It can get pretty confusing. Welcome to my life," Hank said glumly.

"I guess all we can do is keep our eyes open," Kate said.

We all nodded. I began to think of what my sister had told me, about Brenner and the Union Men. She hadn't said it flat out, but Brenner and the attack on the school were connected somehow.

But I didn't mention this to my friends. First, I needed some answers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you ever heard of the Union Men?"

Al's sharp look told me that he did. I didn't know why I asked him. He seemed to know a lot about supers. I thought I'd take a chance.

He stopped cleaning the shotgun he had in his lap and set it on the nearby table. We were in the garage behind his house, which was pretty small and kind of run down. It was where I usually met up with him for my training sessions.

"Where did you hear about them?"

"My sister. She said not to let them get me."

"Your sister's smart."

"But who are they?"

"Thomas Brenner's cronies. They're the ones who enforce the Brenner Act. I'm sure you've heard about that."

I nodded.

"Well long story short, they get supers neutralized."

"Super villains, you mean."

"Afraid not," Al said. "Once upon a time, that's how they started. With the bad guys, the dangerous criminals. But Brenner isn't going to stop with them. He wants to even the playing field across humanity."

"What- what does that mean?"

Al stared me in the eyes. "I think you know."

For a second, I thought he was joking. But one look at his face told me he definitely wasn't.

"But... he can't. He can't neutralize supers if they haven't done anything. It's-"

"Illegal? Are you sure? The United Nations, the Geneva Convention... they didn't exactly have you guys in mind when they were drafting human rights."

For a few seconds, I couldn't speak. Brenner couldn't possibly want to neutralize all supers in the world. He was a super himself, from what I knew. Why would he do this?

"How can you be sure?" I finally asked.

"Because it's already begun. You hear the rumors, even in the non-super community. But don't you worry Evie. There are people even now, fighting to prevent Brenner from winning this fight. It's going to be okay."

With that, he grabbed the shotgun from the table, aimed it at me and fired.

With a gasp, I vanished just in time-

and reappeared behind him, to see a large smoking hole where I'd just been.

"Al!" I cried indignantly.

"Nice!" he said, like he didn't even hear me. "Didn't even hesitate that time. I think you just earned yourself a steak dinner!"

The terror that almost made me wet myself a second ago disappeared at his praise. It wasn't the first time Al had given me one of his 'pop quizzes', as he called them. Failing his last one cost me a sprained wrist (which I had to blame on some heavy books to my parents). Still, I learned never to turn my back on him again. He was a good teacher, sure, but he could be pretty out there sometimes.

"Al... am I really going to be okay? I mean, the Union Men-"

"Have I ever lied to you, Evie?" When I shook my head, he continued, "You listen to me. You stick with me, and you'll be safe."

x

x

x

x

"Is this really necessary?" Mr. F asked huffily, glaring up at the guards that were now stationed in our classroom.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Fitzsimmons," the man said, staring straight ahead.

"Ugh. Fine."

The rest of the class tried to ignore the guards as Mr. F began writing on the board. Principal Powers had increased security at the school. I thought it was a little pointless, as it was a school full of super heroes. Well, heroes in training.

Fitzsimmons worked on honing the finer aspects of our powers that afternoon. Scott was slowly getting the hang of levitating not just rocks, but several kinds of precious metals, which surprised him just as much as it did us. Marilee was learning how to identify the genders of people from almost microscopic blood samples; Hank was learning how to time travel backwards and forwards in time in the space of minutes, and not just years.

The class continued. I glanced over and caught Marilee's eyes, which were now blood-filled and wary. She was gazing at the guards.

I didn't bother to look at them myself. I didn't want to. Mainly because of the uneasy feeling they gave me. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I had the strangest feeling that they weren't keeping the danger out at all. If anything, it was more like _they_ were the danger… keeping us in.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang. When the class was over, we all headed over to the cafeteria. I wanted to put a couple of my heavier textbooks in my locker, so I told my friends I'd meet up with them in a minute.

I got to my locker and was just putting my books in, when I heard a familiar voice say, "Hi stranger."

I turned. It was Adam, smiling at me in that heart-fluttering way of his. I immediately stared at the floor- that way, I could at least breathe okay.

"Hey Adam," I said to his sneakers. "How've you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Cool. Haven't seen much of you lately since we had that game at the park."

Which was true. I saw Adam fairly regularly in Mr. F's class and between periods. But we never really spoke much, except to say a quick hi.

"Yeah. I've been really busy with school and stuff… you know."

"Right. Um… look, I'm going to be having this sort of movie night at my house next Friday night. There'll be pizza and snacks and everything. I'd really like you and your friends to come. Hopefully this get-together will be better than the last one," he added with a weak smile.

I gave him a small smile of my own. That actually sounded like a lot of fun. But suddenly, I had a mental picture of Adam and Helen, cozying up to one another over a tub of popcorn. The image alone was more than I could take, much less a whole evening of watching it.

"Thanks Adam, but…I have something to do that night."

He looked obviously disappointed. "Oh. Well, maybe we could plan something else sometime."

"Sure," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic for his sake. But I don't think he bought it.

But why did he care, anyway? He had his own friends, a girlfriend that would most likely have a super-modeling career as her cover one day and more money than his grandkids would know what to do with.

He'd be just fine.

"Well, see you," I said awkwardly. Then I got out of there before guilt and heartache got the better of me.

x

x

x

x

x

"Ok... this? This is impossible. You have to know that, right?"

"When it comes to your abilities, there's no such thing as impossible."

"But this _is_!" I argued. "We've been at it for days. I can't use my powers if I'm neutralized. No one can!"

Al didn't bat an eye. "Just keep at it."

I sighed, then tried to concentrate. Al had surrounded the room with neutralizing wards. In addition to that, my own neutralizer bracelet was locked onto my wrist. There was no getting out, at least not by teleportation. For a full two weeks, nearly every day after school, I willed myself to teleport into the large space that he marked off with a line of chalk. But I couldn't move.

"I know you can do this," he said, after ten minutes had passed.

"I can't."

"What did I tell you about that word?" His voice was like iron.

"But-"

"Sorry, Evie. But it's time to break through your plateau. I think a little incentive is in order," he said regretfully. "I hope your bones heal quickly."

Immediate panic set in, even as I sensed a familiar rush of air, which could have been anything from a laser beam to his fist. I whirled around just in time to see a lead pipe swinging towards my face.

Before I could register what I was doing, I felt that familiar tug inside me. But it was different this time. It was deeper and..._wrong_, somehow. I vanished-

- and reappeared at the other end of the room, falling onto my back. My head was spinning. For a second, I thought I was going to pass out.

Al came over and stood over me. He dropped the pipe, letting it clang to the floor and roll away. For a second we just stared at one another, shocked.

Then Al smiled and reached out his hand. Shakily, I took it and he heaved me to my feet.

"I can't believe it," I managed to get out.

"I know! Amazing what a little persuasion can do!"

"I can't believe it," I repeated in shock. "You were going to bash my head in!"

"Oh, I wouldn't have touched you," Al said dismissively. "Your instincts are far too sharp for that now."

"But what if I couldn't do it?"

"But you did."

But what if I _couldn't_?!" I shouted at him.

Al gazed at me blankly. "You're young. Kids bounce. Oh Evie," he said as I gaped at him, "Do you realize what you've just done? What you've become? You're the next step in Hero evolution. In a few short months, you've broken just about every rule of a teleporter's genetic coding!"

"I…I have?"

"Yes," Al told me, smiling warmly. "That neutralizer you're wearing? Nothing more than a placebo to you now. Don't you see Evie? You are _unstoppable_."

x

x

x

x

"The job can be so...wonderful, it really can. But it has its price. Most of my classmates, they're... well they're gone, in one way or another. Fourteen years. It's a long time in this line of work."

I was in the kitchen having a snack, while looking over my Hero History homework. Mom and Anna were on the back porch having coffee and just talking. My sister was visiting us a lot more recently. I think she was checking up on us, with everything that was going on.

"It _is_ a long time," Mom agreed. "You know… there's always early retirement."

It went quiet for a while. Then I heard Mom add, "Honey, you've done this city a tremendous service already. There's no shame in retiring now. You've more than earned it. You can-"

"What? What can I do?" Anna asked. "Live a normal life? Get a regular full time job? Have a family?"

"Why not?" Mom's voice sounded small and pleading.

"Mom, we've had this conversation a million times. You haven't seen the things I've seen, or done the things I've had to do. I can't… I just _can't_ bring a baby into a world like this."

"Does Warren feel the same way?"

I stopped writing. I'd often heard them talk about Anna having kids. But as far as I knew, this was the first time Mom had asked about Warren's thoughts on the whole thing.

"Warren… agrees that things are already complicated for super beings. He knows that having children won't make it any easier."

"That wasn't my question."

"Look, can we not do this right now? Please?"

It was quiet for a while. Then Mom said, "I'm sorry. You're right. It's none of my business." I could almost see how sad she looked.

I heard her get up, and immediately stared down at my paper. A couple of seconds later, I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Dinner will be ready in a half hour or so."

"Ok Mom, just finishing up," I said. Mom smiled at me in a kind of distracted way, then went to check on the roast that was in the oven.

I put down my pencil, then went outside. Anna was sitting on the porch swing, staring into space. She grinned as soon as she saw me.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting next to her.

She half shrugged. "You overheard that, huh?"

"Just bits and pieces," I admitted, then said in rush, "Not that I was trying to eavesdrop or anything."

"It's okay. I know."

"Do you think you will retire soon?" I asked after a second.

"I don't know," Anna mumbled, staring at her hands. Then she looked up at me. "How would you feel if I did?"

I shrugged. "Sort of sad, I guess. But I'd worry about you a lot less."

That made her laugh a little. But then she turned serious. "Can you keep a secret, Evie?"

"Better than you think," I murmured, thinking about my now useless neutralizer.

Anna peered through the door to make sure Mom wasn't close by. Then she said in a quiet voice, "Warren's never said anything, but… sometimes I see this look in his eyes. Like something's missing. I think that's why he always goes the exra mile for you, Evie. Because he…"

She closed her eyes. "Crap, I'm gonna be late for work."

Just before she left, I hugged her as tightly as I could. "We're all okay, you know," I said. "Even you."

Anna looked down at me with a sad smile. She didn't answer.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Something's not right," Hank said.

"What do you mean?"

"I keep replaying what I saw when I projected into the future. There's just something about it that's bugging me."

"You mean other than the fact that the school was burning?" Scott asked dryly.

"Yes," Hank snapped.

"Cool your jets, both of you," Marilee said. "Listen, I've been doing some digging, and there's a lot of stuff that's happened recently that just doesn't make any sense."

"Like what?" I wanted to know.

"Like the fact that Velda was arrested for arson earlier this month. She burned down a research facility in North Maxville."

"What?" Kate gasped. "No way. Velda is one of the best heroes in the city. My mom knows her- she'd never-"

"There were several eye witnesses that say it was her."

"It must have been a shapeshifter," I suggested, seeing how upset Kate looked.

"Well according to the reports, they neutralized her. If it was a shifter, we'd know," Marilee said. "But that's not the only weird thing. Supers have been disappearing for days at a time. And when they turn up… they're saying they can't remember where they've been."

None of us liked the sound of that. Something weird was definitely happening. But we couldn't piece it together. We'd all done our fair share of digging into Thomas Brenner and the attack on the school. I myself did as much research as I could about the Union Men. But not many people, supers or not, were interested in sharing anything really important. The internet only brought on a whole new set of questions. It was all conflicting- either Brenner was a revolutionary who would change the city for the better, or he would end the lives of supers as we knew it.

We were confused, and stayed that way for about a week. Then it all became clear. And it was much worse than any of us had realized.


End file.
